Masked Confessions
by Sam Cuddles
Summary: Fairytales were not supposed to be real,and weren't suppose to happen, not to people like them anyway. A lovable jerk and a crazy girl find their own happily ever after fairytale. Sequel to The One Where FanFiction is Discovered.
1. Hugging a Crying Woman, Sounds Familiar?

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**Oct, 25 2012**_  
_

_"You've reached April Mendez. Leave your message and number and I`ll call you back as soon as possible. Bye"_

"Fucking hell, AJ! Where the hell are you?"

* * *

It`s been three days and none was able to get a hold of her. She fell of the grid literally. No answer on her phone, Twitter silent and no known address of the whatever hotel she was in. The events shocking the roster as none had an idea this was developing. Sure her tweet about being called to an emergency meeting spiked everyone`s interest, but for this to happen was surprising to all.

He had wanted to go after her once she made it behind the curtains, to comfort her even if they weren't on a great speaking terms. Ever since waking up that fateful day on the plane, finding out it was all a dream he avoided her, unable to look her in the eyes, knowing he had her and lost her. AGAIN. Any interaction between them didn't last for more than two minutes and if it did it was always with other people, to remind himself not to sweep them inside the next available broom closet and have his way with her.

So after finishing taping his backstage segment with Haymen, he had rushed knowing she was ready to leave, not wanting to talk to anyone. And there he had found her. In the arms of John. The situation so hauntingly familiar like the one in the hallway of an arena like this months ago. Where he didn't understand her, where he was annoyed of her stalking, where he didn't know how much he needed her. How much he loved her. With the same John that had betrayed his trust in his little dream, the same who tried to steal her away, the same who warned him if he didn't step up and leave Amy, then AJ was a fair game until he did.

Punk's mind was reeling. How the hell did Cena swoop in under his nose and take AJ away from him so easily?

His hands had clenched, body tensing and nostril flaring as he watched things unfold from the darkness. Her little cries and sobs tugged at his heart and he wanted nothing more than to rip her away from the all too wrong embrace, take her away to lick their wounds in private. Just them. And it was wrong. John`s bulkier frame dwarfed her smaller one, her arm wrapping awkwardly around his torso, his head resting atop of hers and he didn't even stroke her hair. That was the one thing that would guarantee to calm her down, a thing John knew nothing about.

He was too furious at the moment to confront her, and didn't want to make a scene with John, either. No, he would bide his time and wait until he had calmed down somewhat. Nothing good would come of a fist fight between him and John. He`d get to the bottom of this 'affair'. He knew they went out for the In-And-Out burger date. But how much things did progress, he didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Apparently he should have walked up and broke their little party, because she vanished and he had to wonder if John knew anything about that.

* * *

He was right.

"Look calm down. I told you I`ll take care of it. No, I haven't told anyone." He paused no doubt listening to the other side of the conversation. "People are worried about you. Look I gotta go now, I`ll come see you tonight alright. Bye."

He`ll bid his time. He was going to talk to her tonight and get to the bottom of it once and for all.

* * *

She leaned against the door, tired. After much time she managed to convince him she was OK and she`ll be fine. They talked about what she was missing, gossiping to take her mind off of things. She was grateful he never brought it up, knowing how upset she`d become. While it was true Vickie set her up using the innocent get together with John, she did resign to protect the name from being dragged down with her. It just wasn't John`s name and reputation she was protecting. It was another man. One who hated her. One who wanted nothing to do with her...

She opened the door "John I told you I-"

"Guess again."

One who was standing right outside her apartment.

* * *

**Like I promised, the sequel is here. :)**

**It will pick up after the last Raw and this 'AJ/Cena' thing. **

**Don`t forget to review :)**


	2. Loving You Had Never Felt More Right

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

She eased the door open, a silent invitation for him to come in. She knew deep down how he managed to find her despite the mystery surrounding her whereabouts. She went to great length to stay out of contact, trying to gather her bearings, figure out how she`ll face the roster on the next show, how she was going to face him with the recent development of her 'affair' with his friend and rival, John.

They didn't have any official claim on each other, sure they tumbled in bed for a night of physical release every once in a while but she still couldn't help shake the feeling that she betrayed him somehow, by accepting John`s invitation even if nothing happened. And she knew for a fact he was involved with something with Amy, and no matter how upsetting this was she held her tongue and kept to her heart whenever he decided he wanted her. So the guilt thing about John totally unjustified and misplaced but she felt it nevertheless because only he would inspire such a blind devotion to be his and only his.

She closed the door softly, watching him inspect her apartment and she realized this was his first time here and being the curious being he was, he was bound to snoop through her things.

His eyes wandered aimlessly, trying to take as much as he can. Putting the fact that she lives in New Jersey aside, she managed to make the apartment her own. Photos of family and friends littered the shelves. There was so many people in them it was hard to keep track who was who, he recognized her mother, father, brother from the pictures she carried in her wallet. It was simply furnished with little touches that was AJ. It felt lived in, homey and warm. Things that lacked his barely lived in Chicago apartment.

"So do I pass inspection or do you wanna go again?"

He turned, found her sitting curled at the couch watching him. "Do you want me to go again?"

He saw her tongue poking at her cheek, no doubt biting an insult "Do you always answer a question with a question?"

He plopped down sitting across from her, hands spreading wide, eyebrows raised "Do you?"

Annoying her was a favorite pastime of his and it included invading her personal space which she despised and being difficult on purpose. It was thrilling to watch her shoulders tense, nostril flaring and her eyes blazing fire. It was really a turn on, one she wasn't even aware of doing.

"What do you want Phillip?"

As much as he hated being called by his full birth name, it never sounded better coming from her lips, even as tired and sad as she sounded. _No beating around the bush, here goes nothing.._

_"_What`s going on between you and Cena?" His bluntness never ceased to surprise her, put her on edge afraid of what will his hot head reaction will be. He was always one to lose temper quickly, punch first ask questions later as she found out the couple of times someone was stupid enough to hit on her with him close by. It wasn't pretty.

"Off the record. Nothing, we went out to get a burger and hung out."

"And on the record ?"

She plucked on one of the many cushions on the couch, no doubt buying herself time.

"Creative wants to make a storyline out of it, blame John maybe turn me heel. Who knows they got their heads so far up their asses to know that it wasn't the hottest decisions they've made."

He watched as she flung the cushion to the floor, leaning back as she let out a suffering sigh "It just bugs me."

"What does?" he didn't even know that his voice could be this soft. Her silence bothered him to no end "You know what I don't get?"

"What?" and God help her she knew.

"I saw the backstage segment with Cena." _No use telling her I was there_ "And if you did resign to protect his name from being dragged down with yours, why you reveal it was him you were accused of 'fraternizing' with makes no sense. Besides they forget what I hinted weeks ago at being 'intimate' and they reveal your big affair to be John over In-And-Out burger. Fans can write better shit than this. This doesn't make a lick of sense, the board of directors must have real leverage over you to force you to resign. "

"Yeah I don't know, it seems they were gonna do it anyways, so they took Creative`s advice and went with it." She couldn't let him know. Never that her resigning wasn't part of a storyline it was very much real, that she used the thing with John as a camouflage to the real reason.

She couldn't be the reason he lost his job, the reason his title will be stripped away from him. She just loved him to much to hurt him like that. When she saw Christopher Jay Stevenson, the assistant couch mentioning Punk`s late visits to her office in his notes, she called John and told him. He suggested the date thing as a way out and a chance to meet and brainstorm ideas to bail them out. She was surprised when Vickie joined them, putting finishing touches on their plans. She always respected the other woman but now AJ knew she owed her big. So she named Vickie her successor when Vince asked her. And while she didn't trust him, she actually told Haymen so unknowingly all efforts were being done to keep him in the dark and continue to be the WWE Champ. If he lost it she wasn't about to be the reason for it.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah." he followed her to the kitchen "So why this avoidance thingie? Why didn't you answer my calls or texts?" He watched her as she opened an overhead cabinet, taking out two mugs setting them on the counter.

"I wasn't a good company and I wanted to be alone."

_I needed to stay away from you, protect you..._

"Yet John was here." he hated how jealous he sounded, how insecure he was to where they stood with each other, how he always felt second best to the man.

"He dropped of next week`s script, tweaked some small details. Besides you`re the one that has been ignoring me for weeks now, why the sudden interest?" She poured the hot liquid into the mugs, steam rising in abstract pattern.

He shrugged "I was worried"

Her heart skipped a beat, stomach fluttering with nerves, touched by his words however reluctantly admitted. And she was more determined than ever to save his name and reign.

She rubbed his whiskered jaw tenderly unable to help herself "I am fine, honest."

Ever the suspicious "How honest?"

"Pinkee swear honest." their fingers and gazes locked. It was obvious to him that she wasn't ready to address them and where they stood and he wasn't even in the place to make promises and commitments to her no matter how much he wanted to. He still had to end whatever he was doing with Amy, he had to figure out where he stood if at all in the storyline.

_Maybe one of the fiction has an answer_

"I`m going to head out. Please answer your phone when I call you, or else I`ll hunt you down." he put the half empty mug in the sink, heading to the door.

"Wait!" he turned to catch her form disappearing in one of the rooms. She came back hands behind her back. Her lips burned his cheeks where she kissed him.

"Happy birthday Phil." she placed a black-wrapped gift with a white bow in his hand.

"Open it" she encouraged when she saw his hesitation.

"AJ this is.." he looked back and forth between the gift and the softly smiling woman. "Where did you find this?"

"I have my ways." In his hands was the issue of detective comics #140, The Riddler. A rare issue, one he was looking for, for years. A suspicious lump formed in his throat, and he had to clear it several times to be able to utter a word.

"I.. I dont know... " hand through his shaven head "This is.." tongue flicking his lip ring nervously. He looked up at her, her face tender and eyes dropping their guard.

"You know what? Screw this." On flash of movements, he dropped the comic on the couch, shut the door with his foot. With a small strides he reached for her, lifting her in his arms, lips hard and demanding against her own.

"God I missed you."

_She`d worry about it tomorrow, today was his birthday and she wasnt going to deny him anything._

* * *

**Hope you enjoy this and the direction of where this is going.**

**Don`t forget to review :)  
**

**Happy Birthday to the most amazing, beautiful, talented, funny and the best in the world wrestler CM Punk. May you give us many many many years in the ring and many many maaaaaaaany AJPunk moments. :)**


	3. In The End, All Thats Left Is Goodbye

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

She watched mesmerized. The heavy drops of rain hitting the glass ceiling, sliding until they disappeared, replaced by new ones. She laid on her side, her bare back pressing intimately into his equally bare chest; his face resting in the crock of her neck, his hands wrapping low around her midsection keeping her in the circle of his arms. For someone so hardened, aloof and with such a dark outlook on life in general, he was a cuddle whore.

Her small hand stroked his tattooed one, wishing she could stay like this forever. Trapped inside this little bubble. No threats, no fears and no one else but them. His calm even breath hit her neck repeatedly as he slumbered peacefully. She knew for him sleep didn't come easy and he needed all the rest he could get to enter that hellish cell at top shape. The fear filled her once again. Fear for him. His safety both physically and mentally. Afraid what Ryback would do to him. He knew he`d follow script. But people wanted hell and they would get and things were bound to get out of hand. Ryback was more physically prepared to endure hellish beat downs and punishment and while Phil was more experienced she was afraid how broken he`d come out wither a loser or a winner. Mentally that was a whole another can of worms that better be left alone. The pressure to come out victorious at the end of the night regarding the means, the moment to cement his legacy as Mick described were taking their toll on him.

That`s why she wasn't about to add reason for him to worry over that he might be stripped away from his championship just because he sought comfort with her. She loved him too damn much to carry the guilt, to destroy what he dreamed about from the time he was a kid, take away something he bled, sweated, cried and worked harder than anyone to achieve only to lose it because of a moment of selfishness on her part.

Even if it killed her, she`ll make sure his name wont be touched, mentioned or even uttered in this mess.

She pulled gently from him, careful to make as little movements as she could as to not disturb his slumber. She pulled on her worn grey cotton robe, tightening the belt. Her heart fluttered as he buried his face in her pillow, seeking the warmth there. She kissed his shoulder blade tenderly, hand rubbing his whiskered jaw watching as his scowl softened returning to deep sleep state.

"I love you. God help me I do."

* * *

He found her sitting at the couch, a mug of coffee forgotten on the table and she looked so deep in thought; her walls and defenses down and he could see how much of a conflict and loss she was in. He sat behind her, brushing her hair to the side placing a kiss on the skin uncovered.

"Morning." his voice still rough from sleep. He wondered how he ever went without sleep like the one he had yesterday. He felt relaxed, rested and energized. Three things he lacked for years now.

"Morning birthday boy." she turned into his arms, her head resting under his chin, her nose brushing the column of his long neck.

"Best birthday ever." he was unknowingly making it harder for her to break things off.

"Big plans?"

"Nothing solid yet, maybe head out to Chicago. Wanna come?" He felt her body tense, and he was afraid he`d pushed things too far too early. This was all new to them. But then they`re weren't any them. They didn't talk and he didn't finish his unfinished business with Amy. Something he had to fix soon. He knew what John was saying even if it was all in his head. He was leaving AJ in a vulnerable situation open for men who wanted to be with her not caring about how he felt. So tonight he was going to enjoy his birthday, end things with Amy and sweep AJ off her feet.

But what he didn't know that what you want and what fate wanted were two different things.

"I cant do this anymore." He frowned as she walked to a window looking out at the gloomy October sky, his own mood darkening gradually.

"Do what?" he knew what she meant, he just didn't want to believe it.

"I cant have you in my life when I am trying to move on."

_No.._

_"_I am sick of feeling shame and guilt everytime I leave your bed like a 10 dollar hoe."

_Noo..._

"I cant keep doing this to myself. I always go for the ones I cant have" _The ones I am not even allowed to have..._

"I think it`s best if we go our separate ways. Consider last night as a goodbye."

_Noooo! _

Her tune so finale, so cold and unemotional that he had no choice but to leave. He reached for her one last time ,the look in her eyes as she turned to face him made his heart freeze. There was a distance there that he'd never seen before. It was like she'd put a wall up between them, and wasn't about to invite him over to her side.

She didn't look at him at all, and he felt an involuntary wave of anger at the way that she was treating him. Didn't she know how much he was hurting right now? Then he brushed away the anger-he couldn't stay angry with her for very long. He just loved her too much. Besides, she was obviously hurting, too. He just had no clue as to why.

He hesitated for only a moment before pulling her into his arms, kissing her firmly, just trying to reassure himself that she wasn't lost to him. She responded for only a moment before breaking away from him, in tears again.

"I'm sorry" she said. With hands that were visibly shaking, she walked to her bedroom and hurried inside.

He hesitated and followed her. He put his hand on the door when she tried to block him, "I'm sorry that I caught you off guard," he said. "But it's not like we haven't ever spent time there, together. And with the way things have been going, it just seemed like a good idea."

"I know," she replied in a shaky voice. "I just don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Okay. I understand," He said gently, putting an arm around her. "I'm sorry if I'm moving too fast; I won't push it. But when you're ready…"

She shook her head. "No, Phil. This whatever this is…I just-I feel like I'm losing myself and it scares me."

She pulled away from him, turning to study one of the pictures on the wall. He shook his head in confusion. He went over to her and took her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Hey, slow down," he said in alarm. "April. Where is this coming from?"

"I've been feeling this way for awhile; I was just having a hard time finding the words," she admitted.

"And here I was the one who was afraid of hurting you," he said bitterly. "Little did I know that it would be the other way around."?

"I never meant to hurt you, Phil," She protested. "We've just gotten carried away, and I feel like I've lost sight of what I want."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know," she admitted shakily.

"Oh, that's helpful!" he said sarcastically, unable to hold back his frustration any longer. "All this time I thought you wanted to be with me; why does it suddenly feel like you've been stringing me along?" His voice had raised a few notches, and he forced himself to keep his cool.

"It's not like that," She insisted, tears streaming down her cheeks again.

"Then what is it? What is this really about? And whatever it is, we still care about each other; isn't that worth something?" He demanded. With the way she was behaving he didn't dare say the word love.

"Sometimes it isn't enough," She said, her voice barely audible.

"How trite," He snapped. He could see the hurt look in her eyes, but for once he didn't really care. He wanted to say worse, to scream and yell, and to tell her that what she'd done was the comparable of ripping his heart out and stomping on it. But he couldn't bring himself to do that to her. She was still the woman he loved, whether or not he knew what was going on in her head.

"It's the truth, Phil. Whether you'll admit it or not."

He stared at her, suddenly feeling as though they were little more than strangers.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this :)  
Dont forget to tell me what you think ;)**

**I am putting off any John/AJ major interaction until HITC and Monday Raw to see this 'evidence' of Vickie and how to work it into the plot :) So Next chapter will be of Punk`s birthday celebration and tying loose ends with Amy. **

**Stay tuned. :)**


	4. Sucky Birthday To Me

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**Friday Oct, 26 2012**

**Chicago, Illinois **

_Sometimes life just seems like chapters of goodbyes..._

"I just need to know." Amy`s words sounded clumsy, off balance to his eloquence. "I just need to hear you say that you love her and want her and are happy. If I hear you say it, then maybe I can accept it. And then we can all move on from this."

The words tasted like acid spilling from her mouth. She didn't _want _to accept any of this. She didn't want to believe that he could love and want and be happy with anyone but her. But want and could were two separate things. She was strong—strong enough to let go if it was the right thing. She _could _do that, even if she didn't _want _to.

They were sitting on the floor of his kitchen, back against the cabinets. Colt left half an hour ago, leaving the life long friends alone. She knew him well enough to know something was wrong, horribly wrong. The smile barely reached his dull green eyes, ones that shone brightly when having fun. This year`s birthday celebration was great just like the past six ones they shared together; sure he laughed, ate and enjoyed his friends and family yet he didn't. Like he was missing something.

_Or someone..._

So she held her tongue and kept to her heart, waiting to corner him after everyone left. She had found him sitting with Colt as he had yet to leave also sensing his friend`s weird behavior and she couldn't help but listen in when she caught them in mid conversation.

* * *

_"Maybe she`s just scared." _

_He scoffed, his tune as bitter as he felt "Of what?" he stood up pacing before stilling "I was trying to reach out to her. I knew how insecure she felt about just being fuck buddies with me. The minute I decide and want to move into a more serious commitment with her, she fucking dumps me."_

_"I am not taking sides but you did have another woman on the side, how do you think that made her feel?" Damn Colt for making sense._

_"I was ready to end it with Ames, whatever 'it' was. She didn't give me a chance. She gives me the goodbye speech and she was fucking hurting through it all and I wasn't allowed to do a damn thing about it."_

_"I`ll talk to her, try to gauge where she stands with things, maybe figure out what caused this. You sure you didn't do something else, other than being your usual moody jerky self?"_

_"I don't know. I know I wasn't the nicest person in the world with her. She drives me up the wall, half the time I don't know if I want to strangle her or fuck her through the nearest wall. All I can think of is that my causal attitude towards what is going on between us caused this rift." _

_"OK, if it`s just that, It`ll be easy to solve. End thing with Amy, be a man and get your woman motherfucker. Fight for her if she is what you want. I`ll talk to her tomorrow and report back."_

_"Thanks man, although with how resolved she was; I highly doubt it." _

* * *

"I don't know when or where or how, but I do. I love her Ames" It was the first time he admitted it out loud to someone other than his reflection in the mirror.

She plopped a piece of cake in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "Is that why we didn't have sex for months?" he cringed at her bluntness, much like his own. "You felt like you`ll betray her?"

"It didn't make sense to feel like this. We agreed it was just two people who cared about each other finding comfort with each other. I guess she was fed up with how emotionally unavailable I was."

At her look of confusion he clarified "We`re good friends, one of my best and I enjoy doing things with you; but the way I put you above any woman I've been before bothered her. I knew it and I ignored it until it blew up in my face. And no I am not about to give you up as a friend for anyone but I also know if I have a shot in hell patching things up, we need to cool it off a bit, until it settles."

"So no more sex?" she needed to make a joke, cover how empty she felt at the moment. How right the moment felt to let him go and how wrong to allow another to take him away. She could breath now, she knew where she stood and she would know where to go with her life.

"Yeah, I don't think it`ll go over well with her."

"Possessive bitch?"

"The worst. It`s nice."

"Nice?"

"Nice to know someone wants you with this much force, afraid to lose you."

"So what`s the plan now?" was she ready to help her ex patch things with his ex?

"Colt plans on talking to her. I plan to talk with John after my match; if I was conscious that is. The way she ended things, bothers me. She didn't not once bring you into it, she freaked when I suggested coming together here for my birthday. I made the first move and she bailed on me like she was scared of getting serious with me. I know the last thing she needs is to get involve with a superstar in the roster so fresh with being fired, and with the upcoming storyline."

"If she refused?"

_Was he ready to face that possibility?_

"I`ll just be in her fucking face everyday until she takes me back."

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me this late." her body felt like being run over by a mad truck, face uncomfortably tight and eyes burning with dry tears.

"You OK kiddo?"

She nodded "Yeah, rough night. That`s not what I wanted to talk to you about. I ended things with him, for good."

A hand covered hers in sympathy "God, the things I said to him and on his birthday no less. I guess no good deed goes unpunished."

"It`s for his own good, you told me yourself. They`re not pleased to have this uncontrolled champion for so long. You just saved his career."

"Marie from Creative called me, said Phil called head of Creative, Adam asking questions about my storyline, where he stands with things."

"You knew what you`re getting involved with. He`s like a dog with a bone. You`re the bone kiddo, I still say tell him, at least he`ll know what to look out for. He didn't sound too hot when I called him earlier."

"If he saw what I did, they`d toss him out so fast his head will fly out. The photos, the notes were all too personal it was disgusting. He is a hot head we all know that, so better he not know now, maybe ever."

"He`ll be pissed either way when he finds out."

"That`s why you`re going to make sure he doesn't, Paul."

* * *

**Well Amy took it well :P**

**Colt and AJ talk, Should be interesting.**

**Paul and AJ Alliance. We wanted it and we got it just not they way we imagined lol. It will make it super easy to transform her into a Paul Haymen Girl, if the need arose. :)**

**Dont forget to review :) **


	5. This I Promise You

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

_"Hey AJ. This is Scott Colton, we met at Money in The Bank back back in July. I was wondering if we could meet for coffee tomorrow. Here`s my number ..."_

* * *

She knew what this was. Send in your buddy, do damage control and report back. She knew if she wanted to keep him away she`d have to convince him and his buddies that she was doing fantastic. She looked at the mirror and the transformation was shocking.

Gone was the dark circles, under her puffy red-rimmed eyes, gone was the clammy grayish looking skin back to the golden tan it used to. Her hair fluffed in soft shiny waves. Her make up flawless and her glossed lips turned into a smile, ignoring how it came off as a wince.

* * *

Scott`s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. When he met her all those months ago, she was beautiful, decked in her referee outfit, barely there make up and bubbly personality. Phil introduced them, and he wondered at his friends arm around her shoulder unaware he was screwing her. But now he had to wonder at his friend`s words last night, she didn't look like she was hurting or just as heartbroken as his buddy.

She turned heads as she made her way to the table. Her dark jeans riding low at her hips, tucked inside knee length boots, a white shirt and black leather jacket. She was absolutely fucking gorgeous and fucking off limits.

He stood up, shaking her hand "Thanks for meeting me so soon." he waited until she settled in her seat to sit down himself.

"It sounded important." he nodded "It is. What can I get you?" she looked at him eyes calculated, lips smirking in way that would make Phil proud "Well, you did ask me for coffee right?"

* * *

She wasn't sure what emotion to feel. Happiness, rage, anxiousness, sadness; nothing seemed to dominate the other. Or perhaps her emotions were simply numb at the moment. Maybe she simply couldn't feel anything.

He scoffed. "You know why no one will feel sorry for you? Because everyone will think you don't care, know why? Because you wouldn't do a damn thing about it."

It seemed that being blunt and brutally honest was an essential part to be in Punk`s inner circle. The way he drilled her for answers, for motivations, for the truth, assured her she was doing the right thing by not telling his best friend how he`d be fired on the spot for forming non-platonic relationship with her. So she settled for using the 'Amy' excuse, how she was tired and not wanting to be the other woman.

He might as well of punched her in the face. It was the same thing that John and even Paul had said to her. _If you want it, go after it AJ_.

"The April I knew and heard about fought for what she wanted," he said coldly. "She only surrendered when she didn't care about winning."

"Maybe he wasn't worth it."

Silence.

His expression didn't falter but she knew hers did. She didn't mean that. It was her own pride and temper getting the best of her, controlling the words that came out of her mouth.

"Worth the pain? Or the love?" he asked.

* * *

The one hour meeting for coffee extended to three, until it was almost dark outside. Being a gentleman and knowing if he didn't his best friend will kill him he insisted on walking her home.

And he stood paralyzed as her shoulders shook, soft cries leaving her lips. He gathered her in his arms awkwardly. Phil was right she was hurting as much as him and it wasn't from her insecurities with him. Her pain and fears ran deeper and more than ever he wanted to find out.

He eased her back, his heart tugging at her tears. She must have him wrapped around her little finger "I got two tickets to Atlanta, Georgia. We can be there in an hour. He really needs you with him especially tonight. What do you say? If anything you`ll help him sleep better it doesn't mean anything?"

Playing on her fear for him was low, but if it meant bringing them closer together it was fine by him.

* * *

It was 11 PM and Colt had yet to call him and when he did his phone was turned off. He was worried. He was in Atlanta city, tomorrow was the day he would step in the ring with a hungry undefeated beast. At this rate, he wont be able to rest and sleep and he`d suffer the consequences tomorrow.

He crossed over to the door, wondering who was knocking at this late hour.

His heart was beating loudly, blood rushing to his ears and legs threatening to bail on him. He never reacted this strongly to another being. She was standing infront of him, Colt standing close behind her with her bag. Her bottom lip trembled as tears brimmed brightly in her eyes and he gathered her to him tightly; her face buried in his chest, arms around her tightly. He allowed his friend to put her bag inside the room, leaving them standing clinging to each other.

It`s been two days and he missed her terribly. He had been separated from her much more but deep down knew he was always welcomed whenever he returned and now he wasn't.

Her shaking lessened and he eased her back, hand brushing back wild curl to the back the other at the middle of her back, keeping her in place. "Thanks for coming here tonight."

She nodded, stepping away. Hand shakily brushing away the tears. Her watery smile forming a lump in his throat. She shed her jacket and boots, and tugged him towards the bed. He slipped off his shoes; curling his arms around her as she fitted perfectly against his side.

"Promise me?"

_Anything "_Promise what?"

"That you wont lose tomorrow." he kissed her temple fiercely.

"I promise."

* * *

**Next Chapter will be after Raw.  
Kinda Bumped at the lack of reviews but it`s OK I`ll write to get my daily dose of AJPunk :)**


	6. Ill Do Anything For You

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

He took in the first rays of dawn through the window where he stood. It wasn't the nerves from facing Ryback or taking a hellish beating today that awoken him. It was so sudden. His stomach twisted so violently ripping him from his deep peaceful slumber as dread filled him.

She was gone from the bed, her spot empty and cold meaning she was gone for a while. The only things that stopped him from having a panic attack were her shoes next to the bed and her bag in the same spot Colt had left it at. The dim light peaking from the bathroom door made him breathe a lot easier. His hand was about to knock, stopping at last minute.

Crying.

Muffled sobs.

Soft banging against the door.

His eyes roamed the wooden object, at a loss as if it could come to life and tell him what was happening on the other side. He knew what this was and what it wasn't.

She came because she knew he needed rest and peace tonight, ones he found with her. It didn't mean she changed her mind about 'them' and their 'situation'. And whatever her reasons for bailing out where still present and still hurting her.

_For fuck sake why couldn't she talk to him?_

The motives behind her walking away were starting to many holes and sooner or later they would sink. Using Amy as an excuse didn't make sense now, not the way she`s acting. Colt would surely have told her he broke it off with Amy, and wanted her. So no reason for her to keep pushing away, refusing him a chance to do it right.

No. It was something else. Something so big to make her want to leave. She betrayed herself everytime she looked at him. She wanted him as much if not more. And yet her words kept him at bay, forcing herself to stay away from him.

It did feel like she was forced to leave him.

_No! _

Who would force her?

Parents? _They haven't met him._

Boyfriend? _He was; for months, unofficially._

Paul? _He practically begged him to have her join their little power alliance. _

_Fuck. _It only left...

_John?! _

The force of his thought, caused him to stumble back; mind reeling.

_Did Creative create this 'affair' storyline because it was true?_

_Was her resignation real and not scripted?_

_Did she betray him with John? His friend? _

_Was John forcing her to leave him? _

_Did John give the BOD the evidence that Vickie talked about?_

_Fuck Fuck Fuck_

Too many questions and no answer.

* * *

Even if he hadn't heard the door open, he felt her. Her eyes no doubt red-rimmed, burning his back. He knew her well enough to know she was ready to flee the room and him. Gather her bearings and put her walls up again.

He was going to bring them to the ground. He refused to be played. He`ll get answers even if he had to stay right here and miss his match.

He turned around leaning back watching her fumble with the door trying to open it.

"You are **NOT **going anywhere doll face."

* * *

"So did you and John sit and laugh at me? how gullible I am? Did I entertain you enough baby?" he stalked, eating at the distance that separated them until her back hit the wall "Did he get off while I fucked you? I bet only a sick bastard like him would."

Was she ready to let him think she played him? Let John take the fall for her actions?

_No? Yes? ... _She didn't know

"So I am curious how it all started? A bet. To see how fast you could play me? A dare. Is that why you ditched me when I got serious? Answer me." his hands hit the wall near her head in rage. Not caring how she flinched, fear filling her eyes.

He pushed away, a nervous laugh breaking past his lips. He wasn't sure if he`ll let Ryback walk out alive with this raging bad mood he was in.

"Just tell me it`s not true."

* * *

"You son of a bitch! How can you say that to me? I gave you everything when you gave me nothing. I whored myself for you for months. I couldn't look at anyone. I lived for you, I breathed you every second. I .."

"Bullshit. I know everything. I know how you and that fucker went behind my back making a fool out of me."

"Me and that fucker had been looking out for you for weeks, covering your sorry ass. I let the world think of me as a whore for you, so you`ll keep your precious title. He let his name be dragged down in the mud with mine, when he had no reason just because I begged him to help me. I gave up my dreams for you; everything I bled and cried and worked for down the drain the minute I knew you`d be stripped of your gold, that you`d be out of job faster than it took Daniel to lose his title to Sheamus. All because we fucked each other."

It was all too much to process. Guilt, happiness, anger, broken, raged, relieved all filled him at once. How far she was willing to go to watch his back was frightening.

"I don't.. Why strip me of my title.. I"

"Christopher Jay Stevenson, my appointed couch was watching and taking notes. I found pictures, too many and all too close for my comfort. Took the negatives and burned the printed and called John. The whole thing was a setup, get the BOD off your case and because John`s the favorite they consulted with Creative and came up with this shit. Vickie and Haymen are on it too. So go ahead judge me, call me names. I did what I had to do. Screw you Phillip. I will not.."

"I love you!"

* * *

**My baby will win tonight I just know it and he said in an article to expect something unexpected. Hope AJ at ring side #AJPunkHope**

**Let`s hope Cena shed some light, give me something to write about in next chapter considering how I am drawing blanks**

**Enjoy :)**


	7. I'm Gonna Stay Down And Ride For You

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

"Miss. Lee sends her regards."

Both Punk and Paul whirled around to face Brad, who was being supported by other refs and trainers. He looked like death and who wouldn't especially after taking a beating from a furious beast. He knew he probably looked much worse than he did.

After the cameras stopped rolling he was helped down from the roof of the steel cage, rushed to the trainers room, Paul hot on his heels. How he had wished the AJ was still GM, she`d got him out of the match like he wanted. But it looked like even with her gone as GM and out of his life at the moment she was still watching his back.

The minute he saw Brad, the ref he berated weeks ago for his wrong call, he knew something was in the works. Seconds before his entrance, Paul showed him a text he received from a blocked number.

_Who needs luck with friends like yours?_

"Thank you Brad, and if there`s anything I can do...?" Paul, the first coming out of shock, walked to the beaten man. Brad shook his head, as much as he could in his condition. "No, Miss Lee got it covered." he left the room, dragged down another room to get checked out.

"God damn it April!" Paul looked back surprised by the sudden angry outburst. "She`s already in deep water with the board and she goes and do a stunt like this."

Paul understood, after all AJ was risking so much already but he felt like he should Punk all he knew.

"Vince OK-ed the whole thing. She texted me during, said 'Punk lives another day as Champ'. She must have cashed in her favor on you."

Victor, the on call trainer walked into the room, checking Punk over as the two continued to talk.

"She does all of this and she still refuses me a chance." He winced as Victor placed a cold wet towel on his heated sore back. Paul tugging on his knee pads and boots.

"What exactly happened? Saw Colt last night and said she was with you. She tell you anything?"

"I know you know, Paul. While I thank you for wanting to watch my back, you`re in for an ass beating for keeping me in the dark. She spilled everything."

He wiggled his socked toes as the boots finally came off. "Then what?"

"I told her I love her."

"And?" Paul was clearly losing patience with him.

"And...

* * *

_He saw her shake her head, and the tears filled her eyes. It was clear they weren't tears of joy, or happiness. It wasn't the reaction he expected when he told her he loved her, the way she was reacting planted seeds of doubts in him. Didn't she love him? _

_No, what she did to him was proof enough she did._

_Then what?_

_Deja Vu. The scene similar to one from days ago, back in her Jersey apartment. His long strides shrank the distance between them, bodies pressed together . He cradled her head firmly, her eyes stubbornly closed tears barely hanging on her thick eyelashes. He grasped one hand that was gripping his t-shirt , pulled it over his chest above his heart._

_"Feel this? this is for you. It means I`m here and I`m not going anywhere. I love you, and not even __you can change that."_

_He lowered his head and desperately captured her lips. She stiffened in surprise, but it wasn't long before she melted against him and began to move her mouth beneath his. His fingers tangled in her hair, frantically trying to draw her closer. He couldn't think, couldn't reason; all he knew was that the woman he loved was in his arms. As his lips closed over hers in an exquisitely rough kiss, she whimpered relentlessly. He turned her around in a wild turn and backed her up against a wall behind them, the kiss turning almost out of control. Burying his fingers in her hair, Punk moaned and pulled her as close as possible. She restlessly arched against him and passionately returned his kiss, much to his surprise and delight. _

_The suddenness of it, the way he was already addicted to her taste, her touch and her presence. She was a drug to him, his own personal brand of heroin. For some fucked up reason the line from the stupid twilight movie came to his mind._

_She couldn't hold back her sobs, and he took advantage of her parted lips to slide his tongue along her teeth. With a frantic urgency, he sampled the salt of her tears and the taste that he remembered._

_The hand that was moments ago passionately drawing her to him was tenderly brushing her tears off. "Don't cry. I hate it when you cry" his gruff voice sent her body pulsating to have him close again. His eyes followed her movement as she caught her lips with her teeth. His head descending once again, his intentions loud and clear._

_She turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek. Ever the flexible, he nuzzled softly, leaving small bites in his wake and journey to her neck. He smelled that stupid shampoo he told Colt about and groaned loudly, as he pressed her more into the solid wall._

_"You need to stop." she pleaded._

_"Your mouth says one thing while your body, eyes and heart are saying much different." He knew she couldn't deny it. His lower body fitted snugly against her own like a two pieces of jigsaw as he waited for her to make the first move._

* * *

"And I never seen someone change moods this fast. One minutes she had her tongue down my throat and the next she was fleeing the room in a flash." He pulled his jeans over his hips, zipping it, throwing his black hoodie on, leaving the trainers room Paul two steps behind.

"So what you want to do?"

"I am meeting John tomorrow. As for Christopher and the BOD, I`ll play their game for a while."

He closed the door to Paul`s car as he settled.

"Adam say anything about the storyline?"

"Yeah. Plan B was to put us three in a triangle same as the one in the summer. I am going to make that their only option."

"You know she`d make a phenomenal Haymen girl."

He smiled "The only thing she`s going to be is **my **girl".

* * *

**He won ! Never doubted it. Brad Maddox is the one that 'screwed' Punk weeks ago on Raw. I`ll bet he`s happy AJ didn't fire him. And refereeing a main event in HITC in Punk`s match. Hello it got AJ written all over it. One step closer for #HeelAJ and #HeelAJPunk :)**

**Hope you enjoy this :)**


	8. My Own Angel Of Mercy

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

The bed dipped from the extra weight. She blinked her eyes shut, already moist and they stung behind closed lids. No matter how much she cried, she`ll always have extra when it came to him. She knew it wasn't hard for him to know her room or to get a key card, but she hoped. Hoped he would spare her for the night.

Her stomach knotted with nerves as he settled near her, not touching her yet she felt the heat of his beaten body scalding her through the thin material of her top. With her hair in a messy bun, it left her neck exposed . His nose nuzzled the column of her neck directly behind her ear. His harsh breath loud, his grunts no doubt from being chucked and shell shocked into the steel cage, screaming in her head.

"I wish you hadn't done it" and she knew what he meant. She let out the breath she was holding shakily as his lips settled above her elbow, trailing soft kisses until he was back at her neck, inhaling loudly. "I love you. Like nothing else I've ever loved before." it never bothered him that she didn't say it back. He knew it , deep down in his heart that she did, her fear of letting him near her, risk losing it all and the way she trembled against him. She needed time, reassurance and someone to solve this out. He could understand not getting involved and her fear while her being his 'boss' but she was back to being a diva, her fears was irrational. Superstars hooked up all the time, the constant travelling, being on the road pushing them together.

Miz and Maryse.

Michelle and Taker.

HHH and Stephanie.

Amy and Adam

Hell even himself and Beth.

It all meant that he actually had to fight to win her. And if it meant reminding her every second of every day he loved her, pushing himself in her new 'thing' with John and being in her face until she takes him back, then so be it.

She was worth it

* * *

_I love you too..._

She bottled the scream inside, pushing it down until it was mute. No use in letting all of her hard work go to waste. She got him through his match with Ryback, and he lives another day as champion. His title reign wont be ruined not by her not by anything. She watched his DVD, how pissed and angry at being taken for granted, as letting opportunities pass him by just because he wasn't the poster boy the company had in mind when it came to champions.

His moan, one of pain, had her turning around in a flash, all thoughts gone except for one.

Make sure he`s OK.

Her hand hovered over his tapped midsection covered with a shirt, cursing Ryback with every name under the sun.

"Hurt?" she tucked her face in her favorite place, under his jaw, her eyes downcast watching his chest rise and fall with every breath.

"Naaah. I`m batman." her eyelashes tickled his skin as they fluttered, his body couldn't help but response.

"Phillip."

The hand he was leaning on wrapped around her back, tugging her closer and while in pain he didn't care. "Generally sore. Right shoulder bothers me but nothing I cant handle. Don`t worry."

He looked down. Surprised. The skin of his shoulder burned where her lips pressed softly against it.

"Better?"

He was an opportunistic if anything.

"Ya, fingers feel sore also." her lips closed on his tattooed knuckles.

"Neck hurts too." Another kiss.

"Nose too."

She kissed it "Anything else?"

"Yeah, this." he pointed to his chest waiting anxiously.

"Your chest hurts?" her tune on the verge of panic.

He shook his head. "No. My heart does."

* * *

She knew if she moved she would risk waking him, disturbing his sleep. She would like to say she felt pity for him so she let him stay and sleep in her room. But she would be lying. He stayed because she wanted to. Because she wasn't ready to let him out of her sight with his condition.

But she really needed to pee.

His green eyes snapped open, alert and locked with hers. "Where you going?"

"Bathroom. Why are you up? go back to sleep."

"Cant."

She brushed his temple. "Wanna run you a hot bath?"

"Only if you share with me" his eyes twinkling, promising so much. She stood up, heading to the bathroom "I`ll call you when it`s ready."

"Is that a yes for the sharing?" the slamming of the door answered him.

* * *

"Uhh a little help here?" his voice muffled behind the ajar door. She dropped her phone on the rumbled sheets, heading toward him.

She stood frozen. His jeans button undone, that was as far as he had gotten with undressing, pain hindering his movement not much to call for help but he wasn't about to pass an opportunity to get closer to her. His look sheepish and slightly embarrassed as he looked at her.

"Would you mind?" he gestured to himself.

She gestured for him to sit down on the toilet seat, glad she didn't need more begging and convincing. She lifted the him of his shirt slowly, mindful to his injuries, she got his left shoulder out, his head then moved to get the material careful with his right shoulder. _She remembered..._

She pulled the tapping from around him, the supporting pressure gone, the pain becoming more potent. Her fingers danced along the bluish and purple bruising wincing in sympathy. She helped him stand, leaning back on the wall, her hands shakily going for the zipper. He closed a hand around her smaller one, halting her. "I`ll take it from here."

Silently she pushed his hand away, lowering the zipper; pushing the material pass his hips helping him step out of them. She tugged at his socks taking them off, hastily pushing his boxers down eyes looking anywhere but him. "Thank you." his voice alien to his ears.

She pulled the shower door open, steam filling the bathroom, fogging up glass surface and helped him to step under the scalding hot water. His muscles screamed in relief, the water massaging the aching muscles.

"I`ll be outside. Call me when you finish."

Ten minutes later, he was back on the bed with new pair of jeans and socks and a new tapping for his midsection. She pushed his right hand into his shirt, then the left finally pulling it over his shaven head, down his back straightening the material.

She moved to tidy the mess in the room, his hand stopping her, pulling her back to him.

"How did I get so lucky to have found you?"

"Phil we talked about this."

"And I told you I am not going anywhere, so get used to it. Now you either give it up and give me a chance or I`ll stalk your ass until you do."

"Paul was right. You are a dog with a bone. Get some rest, I`ll see on Raw later." she headed for the bathroom.

"One stalker coming right up, doll face."

_You will be mine..._

* * *

**Read and Enjoy :)**


	9. Masked Confessions Vol1

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

Even without a card she knew who sent it. The red and black wrapping paper beckoned her to open it, see what was inside. The lid came off easy, and she tossed it to the bed not caring where it landed. The short dress was breathtaking. In black and red Harley Quinn fashion. The converse shoes were fitting with the dress. Left shoe was black and the right was red. A piece of paper fell off to her feet, picking it up she read:

_Hope to see you at the party_

_xoxo_

She had to smile at his antics. True to his word he declared himself as her stalker. She saw him everywhere at the arena. When leaving Vickie`s office, outside the locker room and he never looked more livid when she taped her segment with John. Even if she wanted to stay away from him in person, she was ecstatic when he shoved himself in the middle of John and Vickie`s evidence sharing live at Raw.

* * *

_'The Cult of Personality' blurred through the arena, and he smirked to himself, no doubt all the fans of his and AJ dubbed as 'AJPunk' or 'Punklee' fangirling because he was crashing this little get together, sensing a big change in the status of 'Power Couple To Be'. He had to give credit to John and Vickie for hiding their surprise, used to his unpredictable stunts._

_"You know John. All this 'Hustle, Loyalty, Respect' propaganda you've been spitting for years, have come out into the open as a complete blatant utter lies. I know you want this." he motioned to the title draped over his shoulder "But I would never have pegged you for a guy who would steal another guy`s girl. Where`s the respect, Johnny Boy?" He stood in the middle of the ring basking in all the cheers filling the huge arena._

_"It was just a business dinner. You wanna talk about stealing, how about the fact that you stole her from Daniel Bryan. I asked her out on Monday night Raw and you, sir have asked her to call you after she finish with Daniel."_

_"To quote mentioned person above. 'No. No. No'. See I didn't steal anybody, she came to me and she wasn't involved with anyone else. I entrusted you with her, thinking you`re the only one who live up to his principles. Well no more, just like you wont have my title, you or your buddy Dwayne or anyone else for that matter, you wont have her." _

_They came face to face, with a nod from John indicating he knew what he was doing. He walked out of the ring heading to the back passing a confused Dolph on the way_

* * *

**Halloween Party.**

Finding her way inside she was almost thrown off her feet by the loud music, the laughter, the talking; actually yelling of the mass of people around her. The party had only started a little over a half hour ago and it was already in full swing. A huge dance floor was over run with people in various costumes. The few bar areas set up were crowded with people getting drinks and just generally talking. Management decided to throw the annual Halloween party a day earlier, before superstars flew for the world tour.

She walked past one of the bar areas,and in no time she had a large plastic cup filled to the brim with punch, and she quickly hurried away from the mass of people. She just about spit out her drink as her eyes landed on a costumed pony-tailed man.

Her eyes widened. Even though he was wearing a mask, there was no way that anyone who knew him couldn't recognize him. The cigar in his mouth gave him away instantly. But the disbelief of the costume itself almost had her questioning if it could really be Haymen.

_How am I ever going to get THAT image out of my mind?_

Knowing that bagpipes and kilts would fill her nightmares for sometime to come.

* * *

She looked fuckable. a crud remark about his future girlfriend but he couldn't help it. The dress was snug fit, coming short at mid thigh, tanned legs encased in sheer black stockings with the red and black converse shoes he picked. Her hair set in big soft waves over her shoulder, half of it her normal dark hair and the other half was dyed bright red. White face paint, black circles around her eyes and to complete it, she painted a sinister red smile, reviling his own as he dressed in as her side kick, the mask a must for the Halloween theme 'Masquerade' for people to talk to others who they don't know. What`s Harley Quinn without her Mr.J and while he always dubbed himself as batman, he could never picture her with anything than the craziest chick in his favorite comics. And even if he didn't buy her the costume she was wearing, he`d know her anywhere.

She turned away quickly, trying not to laugh too hard, and ran right smack into the person behind her. Her glass hit their chest and spilled all over them. "Oh God. I'm sorry!" She yelled in the crowd over the music. Her hand moved out, trying to wipe the liquid away from the…. Purple jacket ?

The persons hand grabbed at her wrist, "It's okay… really. I'm sure it won't be the last time tonight!" came back a yell, which she could barely hear. She looked up at the person she had just drenched with her punch. Her eyes widened at the large smile and twinkling greenish eyes that stared back at her. The only part of him that she could see through his… mask… thingie… whatever it was that he was wearing. Her eyes stared into his for a second, lost slightly, they seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place them exactly. Her senses were jammed with the smell of alcohol and the loud music.

_Those eyes_. W_here have I seen them before?_

* * *

His eyes went back to her, and the elaborate curls, half dark, half bright red. The jeweled mask, highlighting a pair of dark eyes. It was obvious she didn't recognize him with the mask. He was suddenly glad he painted over his lip ring hiding it from view. They had been talking for some time now, moving away from the throng of dancing costumed people to a more quiet area, where they could hear each other without yelling.

"I have a way of… well…" She sighed, "I guess over analyzing everything and pushing people away. I guess I don't want to get myself hurt, get them hurt."

He nodded, "But in the end, by doing that… You're just hurt yourself."

She nodded back at him. "Yeah, I understand that,"

"So I'm taking it by what you told me, that you've been pushing someone away that you shouldn't be?"

He couldn't believe his luck. Hoping to gauge where her heart and her head were at. How to speed things along. The BOD and that Christopher dude were not a problem, and he had managed to become part of the latest story between them. It only left her. Convince her it was OK to be with him, that he would protect himself and her; a role she`s done for the past weeks it seemed.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to admit to herself the answer to that question, let alone a totally stranger. "I'm not sure. You see… it's… complicated."

" Isn't everything? But it doesn't have to be" he asked with a smile.

She grinned, "True." If it were easy, she wouldn't have a problem. "You see I love him, I do and I would do anything not to see him hurt and unfortunately giving in and letting myself love him will do just that. Hurt him. So if it means to push him away to see he doesn't, I am fine with that."

Maybe it would be good to get someone else's view of things.

* * *

She motioned to the rest of the party, "So why are you standing here talking to me about my sad, sorry, non-existent love life? When you could be out there with yours or at least looking for one."

He grinned and shook his head. "Well, for one… I don't have a love life." _Yet._

She looked at him in surprise, "I find that hard to believe."

"And why is that?"

She waved her hand to him and grinned, "With those eyes, I'm sure you have to beat the women away."

He laughed loudly at that and then responded more seriously, "Yeah, but I don't want just any woman."

She nodded, "So let me guess."There's some woman out there that's captured your heart, but she won't give you the time of day." She said over emphasizing the words with her mouth, going for the dramatic effect, and it got the desired grin from him.

"Actually… you're right, but she`ll come around. I am pretty hard to resist."

"High opinion of yourself?"

"Just stating the facts."

* * *

"Want to get some air?"

He looked around, then noticed the clock, "I wish I could. But it's two minutes to midnight."

Her eyes widened. "I have to go"

She tried to move to the door, but he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Whoah, why? Is your carriage going to turn into a pumpkin, and your horses into mice?" She gave him a strange look. "You know… Cinderella?"

She smiled up at him, "No, nothing like that."

"Then stay." He gave her a pleading look, "At least let me see the girl who I have been pouring my heart out too all night." _Stay AJ. _

She looked up at him. She really didn't want to stay… but he had been so nice. And she did want to know who he was, and with a sigh she nodded. "Okay."

The music stopped, and everyone seemed to be gathering around, knowing that it was time. She looked up to the middle of the room, and smiled. There was Show, she was sure of it. Not only did his height give him away, but he also held a microphone, and she knew that he was going to be the one to do the count down. Her grin widened at the large smile on his face.

"If you haven't already figured out who you have been having fun with all night," Show started. "Now is the time. Everyone ready?" The shouts and yells back was a very good indication that everyone was. "On the count of three!"

"One!… Two!…" He moved his hands to his mask, and she started to untie the back of her mask. "Three!"

And with that they both pulled their masks off, and looked towards each other. Her mouths dropped open instantly, both in absolute shock at the person standing in front of her. Completely speechless, while the crowd around them were going crazy.

She looked up at him, her whole body still, her eyes wide. His words flooded her brain, his feelings. And then she remembered her words to him admitting she was in love with him.

"Phil?"

* * *

**She confessed her love finally. Now we need her to say them to Punk face to face not behind a mask. 'Masked Confessions'. Events of this story will be parallel with Raw events with the needed AJPunk dose :)**

**I wish Punk did interrupt John and Vickie.**

**I mean C`mon **

**Public statement of the man himself of being 'intimate'**

**or an In-And-Out burger**

**#CreativeSucks**

**Enjoy and sorry for the rant.**

**Happy Halloween Everybody :)**


	10. MC:Vol2 :Together At Last

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

He looked down at a curled brown mane currently dozing off, snuggling against his left side. Her head rested on his chest, hand curling around his waist, a thin blanket over her shoulder and he was her pillow. She was fighting to keep her eyes open as she read Spaceman with him, his choice of reading in the flight to France part of the world tour. While he enjoyed playing her stalker, he was relieved almost as if a weight lifted from his shoulder that they were making progress, knocking down her walls and finally letting go of her fears.

He`s been on a high ever since leaving the party together.

Yes together

* * *

_She turned and ran through the crowd of people, not caring who she bumped into. _

_He stood there, watched her run, his mind trying to take in exactly what happened. It seemed like an eternity for his mind to figure out what was happening, what she had done. But in reality, it only took him about two seconds, and he was gone. His body pushing through the crowd right behind her. He saw her struggling to push through the thick masses of people, relieved when he saw Colt blocking the exit door. Taking advantage of her shock and fear at being trapped with no where to run, he tugged her, struggling behind him down a hallway into an elevator towards her room. He closed the door with an audible 'click' blocking her escape. He thanked his lucky stars that management decided to through the party in the same hotel they were staying in, and that he already had his bags moved to her room. All things were in his favor for the night now all was done is get her to see how much he wanted her and hear her say she loved him, not to some masked dude she thought was a stranger._

_"What the hell do you think you are doing?"_

_He stopped, looking down at her, the words, and the confessions from the evening running back through him. "Saving you from yourself," he said simply, and then brought his head down to hers, kissing her hard._

_She felt his lips on hers, heard his words, and before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing him back. There wasn't a question anymore of what the other felt, there wasn't a question of what they wanted. Because, they now both knew, they were both on equal footing, having bared their souls to each other. And as he kissed her, that fear she had was melting away, burning away, turning into desire._

_Her tongue moved against his lips, and he groaned into the kiss, his mouth opening, allowing her in. His hands let her wrists go, so that they could move around her, pull her body closer to his. Her hands pressed up against his chest, her fingertips moved over the hideous purple jacket, and then up around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue moved against hers, as they deepened the kiss._

_She had never felt anything like this before. She was quickly losing herself, losing her mind in a haze… a haze of Phil. But she was pulled away from it, when he pulled back, looking down at her. His eyes a deep hazel, swirling in front of her. The fire in them making her skin tingle, making her want more, wanting to get burned._

_He looked down at her, her lips swollen from the kiss, her eyes dilated, her sweet breath hitting his face. It took every ounce of self-control not to pull her back to him. But he had to be sure, he had to hear her say, "Were you talking about me?"_

_She nodded slowly up at him, and she felt his hands pull her closer at her response. Her eyes looked up at him, her mouth only able to form two words. "Only you"_

_His hand came to the side of her face, tilting her head up to his, his mouth moving to hers, his lips barely brushing against them. "No more running. No more leaving me."_

_"I wont, cant." _

_"I need to hear you say it." _

_She knew what he wanted to hear, what he longed to hear for days, what herself was struggling to mute everytime he said it to her. _

_She brushed his jaw tenderly, heart beating loudly in her ears, his words swirling in her head. She trusted him, to keep himself ,safe to keep her safe ,and to keep them safe and as much as she wanted she was tired and she missed him to the point of sickness. _

_"I love you, like nothing else I've ever loved before."_

* * *

What was it about them and planes. Last time they were on a plane he had discovered the world of fanfiction, dreamed up the most bizarre dream. And now they were snuggling like a silly teenagers and nothing felt as right.

He smiled as she burrowed closer to him, a soft sigh escaping her parted lips. He placed the comic on his lap, his arm curling around her shoulder, his head resting atop of hers, closing his eyes hoping to follow her into dreamland. But unlike last time he fell asleep on a plane with her, when he woke up he would still have her with him.

* * *

**Mostly a filler chapter, continuing the confession. Now she said it and finally giving them a chance, they would have to face the BOD and crappy storylines. I realized I have so many ideas with this story, it looks like it`s going to be a LONG one, hope I`ll make it interesting and fun. **

**Thanks to Kelzo85, OrchidI007711, tlaw2, for the constant support :)**

**Huge thanks for my other reviewers :)**

**Dont forget to review :)  
Enjoy :)**


	11. The City of Love and Lights

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

Since they are on tour and we get glimpses of what fans take photos of, these chapters will be more on their time spent together rathar than matches and storyline, until something happens in Smackdown or Raw. What we know of the tour will be mentioned. Enjoy

**Fluff Alert** ! You`ve been warned ;)

* * *

"So what is that suppose to represent?" It was their second day in France as part of the world tour, staying inside their shared hotel room as grey clouds filled the sky threatening to rain at any minute. Their first day in the city was exciting for lack of better words. From stepping out from the plane, to taking in sights, to put together a top show for their fans in France.

And who knew sneaking around, stealing kisses was so much fun. The thrill of doing something they weren't supposed to, the rush at being discovered wrapped around each other in any dark corner, fooling around like a couple of hormone driven teenagers. Both agreeing to keep their relationship to themselves , aside from wanting to keep the BOD in the dark, it was something new and private and they wanted to protect it from prying eyes. And by themselves they meant him, her, Colt, Kofi, Kaitlyn, John, Paul and Vickie. All backing them up, ready to cover for them when the need arise.

"ًWell this" pointing to said object "is a converse, being the converse freak collector you are. Not that I don't love it, it is part of your quirky weirdo self." he kissed the tip of her nose, feeling mushy and goofy at how silly he is acting around her, she brought out the side he buried under his rough exterior, brash words and cold indifferent attitude. "And this is a lightening bolt, something you have a weird infatuation with, like me." her hand tracing the lightening bolt tattoo on his arm "And this is a game controller, pretty self explanatory. People thought you dressed up as Kane. Me? a little more like Harley Quinn which is why I picked this. Of course Batman is a reminder of me."

Her head resting on his legs looked up at him, her smile radiant, filling her eyes with the spark he missed. Her nose scrunched in confusion "And this?" she pointed to a round metal ball cage, with bright green odd stone inside.

"This is Kriptonite." Her head tilted to the side, eyes asking him 'why pick this?'

"To ward off the resident Superman." he smirked as she snorted in laughter, hiding her face in his stomach, the vibration tickling him. The intimate moment a little too much to handle. He felt he was going to suffocate on her, like an addict overdosing on his favorite drug and he never wanted to stop breathing in her. It was frightening and all too consuming.

He picked her small hand, clasping the silver bracelet around her small wrist; kissing her pulse point. "As years pass we`ll add to it, until you are covered with charm bracelets."

She eased back, eyes sparkling, smile hesitant and hopeful "Years?"

"Years." He confirmed. _Forever_

* * *

"Are you done yet?" he huffed, bored sitting on the bed.

"In a minute." came the voice muffled behind the bathroom door.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I've seen you naked before."

"I wanna surprise you , you pig."

He scoffed "Pig?"

"You wanted honesty remember? just sit still. You`re worse than a kid on a sugar high."

He walked to the window, checking the streets below. People were walking around, couples, children, old people. One in particular caught his attention, sitting on an old bench, huddling to keep warm in the nippy weather, oblivious to anything but each other. In the corner of his eye, he saw the light fill the room, and a vision stepped out. The knee length peach dress flowed around her like waves, her small waist emphasized by an embroidered belt, her dainty feet in a flats, the same shade as her dress. Her dark wavy hair hung around her shoulders in a lustful waterfall guarantee to leave men panting in its wake. Suddenly he felt the stupid tie he wore tighten around him like a noose threatening to suffocate him, his palms sweaty and he felt as if he had been sucker punched, all breath escaping as he took in her appearance. She was flustered,shy and had never looked more desirable to him than now.

"Wow, you.." he gestured to her, fumbling with words, an amused grin on her face "You look like a girl." He shook his head to clear the buzzing in his ears, the cushion she threw at his face was now on his feet. But instead of the offended look girls would have on their face, hers were one of shy nervous energy, small giggles escaping her. "I know right."

She squealed as he buried his face and growled "Woman stop being so damn adorable."

"Do I 'un-male' you?" she never felt this carefree and happy.

"Yeah, I am gonna go spit and scratch my balls a bit to recover."

She wiggled against him "Eww gross."

His hands lifted the materiel of her dress long enough to encase her silk cover butt with his hand, squeezing until her protests turned into moans, nipping at any exposed skin he came across.

She pushed him to the bed, her stance defiant "No hanky panky business mister. I dolled up for you. Now you`re going to take me out, feed me, twirl me around to a cheesy song and lots and lots of smoochies and then and only then we`ll pick up this party."

"You know you`re not helping being all bossy and demanding." he groaned trailing behind her looking like a kicked puppy.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting."

He looked like a scolded kid, stilling for a second before picking up again. The ride in the elevator seemingly taking forever to get to their destination.

"Wanna make out?" his face whipped around, lighting up like a Christmas tree "Really?" he did a poor job at hiding his gleeful expression.

"No." tugging him as the doors opened, halting as she took in her surroundings. The place looked like one out of a fairytale. Soft music filled the spacious floor, as Violinists took a nearby stage area decked in black tuxedos. She was guided to a secluded area coming to stop at a small circular table, peach rose petals matching her dress color were scattered on the surface, a white round candle burning in the middle, casting a golden hue adding to the one overhead. The table was sit to give them a breathtaking view of Paris twinkling lights.

Her reaction.

Punch his arm.

"What was that for?"

She sniffed "You wanted to waste this on a quickie?" again it was hard to keep up with her unpredictable reactions to things as she pulled him down for a quick kiss, rubbing his nose with hers affectionately. "I feel like a princess tonight."

He pulled her chair, sitting across from her "You`re a princess. Mine."

"This is too much, Phil." she was overwhelmed by it all. Why she refused him a chance a lot earlier was ridiculous to her now.

"I figure since this is my last first date ever, why not go overboard?" his hand going for the charm bracelet she wore, adding another charm, a small silver Eiffel tower.

"I love you." his brilliant grin almost blinding her. "And I you. C`mon I wanna show you off to this little weird french crowd we have here."

He brought her even closer, which was a little considering the small space there was between them. She snuggled closer to him, desperate to feel him again. They fit as if they were made for each other, molding together to make the perfect statue. Being short was a blessing as she laid her head over his heart, beating strongly and she stilled her breathing to match his own, her own heartbeat slowing down to match his. She looked up at him, his head already bowed, her hand tight around his waist.

"After this, we`ll go get a cheeseburger, and get you out of this suit."

"God, yes. Maybe you can model some stuff for me."

Her cheeks tinted pink, as images filled her head, still reserved with their intimacy, a thing she never struggled before, but then again he wasn't her boyfriend before, not officially.

"Don`t tell me you've gone shy on me?" he twirled her around a couple of times pulling her back, her face smiling, voice mortified. "Punk" she hissed as he continued to spin her around. He dipped her back, putting a dramatic show, not caring who saw.

"Not Punk. Phil. Punk is for strangers. You`re family now. My family."

* * *

**I wrote this with an actual stupid goofy grin on my face. **


	12. We Are OK, Right?

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

"Don`t you want me to model for you?" she leaned back, as his mouth latched on her pulse point, his stubble tickling the sensitive skin of her throat. The sound of the zipper being pulled down, tightened her stomach fluttering with anticipation and need.

"Too long, need you now." he tugged the straps of her dress past her shoulder exposing her bare to his hungry gaze, pooling around her waist before sliding into a puddle at the floor.

"Such a naughty girl, no panties?" his voice dripped with sex and carnal pleasures. Her hand pushed inside his pant pocket pulling out a flimsy silk garment. "You mean those?" He faked innocence gasping dramatically "Where did those come from?" She turned them around, walking backward to the bed, tugging him by his tie, tumbling in a heap of limbs, bouncing slightly.

Her hands dove inside his pants, tugging his dress shirt out, opening buttons as he threw his tie behind him not looking to see where it landed. Her small hands pushed the material off his shoulder, the cool of her bracelet against his skin made him shudder. He leaned back taking his pants, boxers, socks and shoes in swift movements, before tumbling back into her open arms.

* * *

She traced a pattern over any tattoo she could reach, the colorful designs mesmerizing to her. Her body tensing as she spied one near his elbow, one of him and Amy. A forever reminder of the other woman inked on his skin, a haunting reminder of what she went through the last months, knowing she was only sharing his bed while Amy was sharing his life.

She shook her head. _No he loves me. He said it. _And Phil was anything but a liar. Colt told her he ended things with Amy, before she showed up at his hotel room that night. And he wasn't receiving any calls or texts from her, none she saw. So she would bury her fears and insecurities because he gave her no indication or hint to doubt him or his feelings for her for the past week.

But it was too late the seeds of doubts were planted deep down, forming roots.

* * *

"So I`ll see you after the show?"

They were the last to exist the bus taking them to the next live show in France before heading out to the UK. He knew they had to put on a show for the rest as if nothing was going on between them, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering her.

She merely nodded, adding to his worries. This day has been amazing so far; waking up together, romantic early dinner, and making love; dozing off for a bit before preparing for the show. He had awoken to find her gone, with a note that said she was off to see Vickie for last minute details. He had taken a shower, dressed and was waiting for her return. She rushed in the room, pecked him and went to the bathroom. He thought nothing of it, crossing it off as rushing to get ready and not be late. His worries lessened as she conversed lightly with him and Kofi, eyes still holding that sparkle whenever she caught his eyes.

He pulled her between the two buses parked, away from prying eyes. "Hey, did I do something wrong?" While he wasn't new to committed relationships, he was new to this. Wanting this so much, afraid to screw it up and losing it. Losing her. It was frightening how things moved so fast and still felt so right.

"Why would you say that?" she was touching him, which was a great sign in his books. If AJ was mad or upset she wouldn't willingly touch him. He shrugged "I don't know. You feel off, like something`s bothering you."

"I am fine. Just a little home sick. You are what makes this circus bearable." She stood on tiptoe brushing a kiss, laughing when he pulled her deeper, enjoying the closeness "I love you OK." she assured him. His grin was brilliant stretching across his face, eyes shining brightly "I love you too." His hand grabbed hers, walking together not caring who saw.

_Do You? _

The question echoed inside of her. Unanswered.

* * *

**Dont hate me. LOL  
I find it hard to write romantic and fluffy things all the time, after a while it becomes boring at least for me. That`s what drama is for.**

**Thanks for all the support for my stories. You guys are awesome :)**


	13. One Step Forward And Two Steps Back

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

She placed the blue rectangle case on the steel stairs as the ref counted the win for John over Dolph, Vickie screeching in the background as usual for Dolph`s loose and John kissing her. Again. She gave off the feeling of being nervous about how to celebrate with John , playing with her hair, John`s hand reaching to touch her cheek before awkwardly shaking hands, smiling nervously.

Both halted in step as static filled the building, with mixed reactions, boos and cheers trying to one up the other. The bright obnoxious yellow shirt getting on many nerves and he had done on purpose just to piss people off. The feeling of impended doom filled her as she spotted the mic in his hand. Since he shoved himself in the new storyline with John, tonight he was supposed to come out, participate in a little stare down with John. He was out to cut a promo in a live show, something that would piss Creative royally, but then they deserved a little hell for the stupid stunts they pulled over the years. 'Cult of Personality' faded away yet the crowd reaction remained strong, as he made his way to the ring, twirling the mic in his tapped hand. Last time he did something like this, interrupting John and Vickie`s segment on Monday Raw, they weren't together and he was trying to be in her face, pressing her for a chance. But now, she will have to experience the feeling when your boyfriend cuts a promo on you and your fling.

"Oh, this is precious. What you need little girls to help you win Johnny boy?" He tsked, supporters of him that hated the Cenation leader cheered at his comment, his fans like him liked to talk trash. He turned his attention to her, irritated at how close she stood to John, brushing it off at playing her part, seeking shelter from the big bad wolf.

"And you doll face, what are you gonna do next? wear his gear, hand him steel chairs, be in his corner? C`mon AJ everyone knows the truth about us. There`s no point in hiding it, pretend that you don't want me. I get you`re trying to make me jealous, but this is ridiculous baby. "

'What are you doing?'

'Vince is going to can our asses'

'Who cares, they wanted ratings and I am bringing home the beacon. See you back there.'

His music started again. He left the ring, blowing her a kiss before disappearing from view; leaving them in the ring deafened by the screaming of excited fans.

* * *

Her eyes trailed back between the vibrating door and the bathroom door. The object stilling before picking up again. The name flashing on the screen rattling her nerves.

"Phone." She hoped he heard her, and would come answer to stop the self torture she was indulging herself.

"Can you get it babe?"

Fuck!

"Hello"

_"What took you- Who is this?"_

"AJ. How are you Amy?"

_"Uh good, you?"_

"Good. Phil cant come to the phone right now, can I take a message?"

_"Uh, just have him call me back when he can."_

"OK, You take care."

_"Yeah you too, bye."_

"Who was that?" he stepped out of the bathroom, steam escaping the confined space. He toweled himself dry, his head poking out of his shirt, waiting for her answer.

"Amy." her eyes narrowed as his back tensed. The knot in her stomach intensifying as his silence continued.

"She say anything?"

"Just to call her back. Sounded important."

* * *

She untangled herself from his arms, careful not to disturb him. It was 5 am in the morning, the rays of dawn casting a dim glow in the room through the blinds. She had been awake for hours, laying in his arms. When he came back from calling Amy 15 minutes later, he found her asleep with her back facing away from him. She went to him as he pulled her closer. Once his breathing evened out her eyes snapped open again facing the inked reminder on his skin.

She changed her clothes quietly, stuffing her nightgown into her carry-on bag. Her suitcase was already in the car scheduled to take her to the airport. She and Ryder had a media appearance in UK, so they were flying earlier than the rest. The plan had been for Phil to drop her off, but after last night a change in plans was necessary.

The door clicked shut behind her as she exited the room, heading for the elevator. She needed a breather, a space even for a few hours to get her jumbled thoughts and feelings together. She knew she`d face his wrath when he catches up to her at the live show.

* * *

"You OK?"

She nodded, too drained to answer.

"You sure?"

She turned sighing. She felt lousy for ignoring him from the moment they stepped in the car till now.

"Yeah, just tired." She looked down, his larger hand covering hers, squeezing lightly.

"I know it`s more than that. But whenever you wanna talk, I`m here." Her attention was pulled to vibration coming from her pocket. She fetched it from her pocket looking at the name flashing across the screen. It stilled, picking up again a second later.

_This is the final boarding call for flight 325A heading to London. Please proceed to gate 3, and have your pass and identifications ready. Thank you and have a safe flight._

"We have less than 7 minutes to go, answer him and whatever it is, don't forget you love each other" he winked before giving her privacy, wincing when the booming voice was heard when she accepted the call.

_"Where the fuck are you?"_

"Airport."

_"Airport? Are you fucking shitting me? What kinda crap are trying to pull here?"_

"Nothing, look we`re boarding now, I`ll call you when I can."

_"April, what is this about? Did I do something?"_

"No. I`ll see at the show."

_"The show? April, what the fuck is going on? Ap-"_ She flipped the phone shut, following Zack to through the check point.

* * *

_"... the phone you are trying to reach has been switched off..."_

He sat down heavily on the bed. His mind reeling. Less than 24 hours ago he was on top of the world, and nothing could touch him. And now he was reeling, the only thought in his head was...

_What happened?_

* * *

**I always berate myself for writing so much drama. But I feel this would be the true test for them, will they survive or will they fall apart. **_  
_

**Will she tell him her fears and insecurities?  
Stay tuned to find out lol**

**It goes without saying to review :D **


	14. Im Alone At A Crossroads

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

_ cmpunk: Remember me next time I go away, for the first time in my life I wanna stay..._

She flicked a bubble, watching the soapy circle pop. Physically she felt relaxed, her muscles loosening from the warm water, her body unwinding washing the stress of the last two days away as she laid in the bathtub. Mentally and emotionally were a whole another can of worms, one she was dreading of opening.

She wasn't the kind of girl to be one with her feelings, at least not right away. She always just felt things and acted accordingly without delving into the details of why and how. That`s why the moment it felt too much for her she fled. Figuring space and time however little and small will do her some good to take a step back, look at things objectively. That was always her strategy when it came to dealing with emotion, especially matters of the heart.

Her body already missed his to the point of distraction. Having Zack nudge her so often during the signing to bring her back to reality as he gave her knowing looks, not much of support of her decision to leave things unresolved building tension between the new couple and annoyed as he was constantly bothered by his phone vibrating every so often from Phil. And the moment where it was scheduled to end, she hailed a taxi not waiting for Zack.

She wanted to rummage through her feelings and fears, order them, find the roots and face them all before she came face to face with him. If she didn't she`d bury them again as she had all those months ago before he decided he wanted only her, and look how that blew up in her face, same as last night.

She knew he ended things with Amy. Yet he never discussed it with her, he came out of a relationship and started another. And while her heart was desperate to believe things were truly over, her head asked the questions she longed to ignore. Colt skimmed over the details and at that time her heart only cared about 'over', and 'wants you'. He informed her that Amy took the break up well, wishing him happiness and was even willing to talk to her to see why she was pushing Phil at that time.

Then why did she call her ex at midnight, when she knew he was with someone else? And have the nerve to ask to call her back? Why did he go outside to take the call? why he took so long?

So many whys, not one reason. But to be fair she never did give him a chance to explain. She pretended to be asleep, fled at the first chance she got and she was still...

The annoying sound of phone vibrating on the tile, pulled her attention; already knowing who it was going to be before she saw his name flash repeatedly on the screen, her heart twisting at his smiling face. She was no near an answer than she had been earlier and the fact that he was somewhere around the city, calling her, wondering where she was, was not helping matters.

She placed the still vibrating phone back, sinking into the lukewarm water till she was under. 'Phil' flashing across the screen.

* * *

It had been forever since he got this feeling.

The self-proclaimed the 'Best in the World' was as minutes ticked by feeling the 'Lousiest in the World'. He felt the ringing tone echoing in his mind from how much he called her before he was directed to her voice mail. And being as almost sleep deprived as he is, she was unlikely t be sleeping. So either she was out and didn't take her phone or he was being ignored, his gut telling him it was the latter.

How could things go so horribly wrong?

_He groaned, peering through his heavily lidded eyes before burying his nose in the pillow, hand stretching out to tug his bed partner closer; alarmed when he encountered cold sheets and empty side. His head whipped out to the bathroom, no shower running, no light under the closed door. The room felt cold and not just temperature-wise. Her suitcase, phone, laptop were all gone and most importantly she was gone. He padded on the cold floor, pulling his boxers on and flicked the bathroom lights on, his stomach tightening further as he spied her make-up and __toiletry bag missing as well. _  


___Filled with panic, he snatched his phone, brows furrowing as he spied several missed calls and two text messages from Zack._

___~We`re heading into the airport. AJ seems off, call when you can!_

___~Dude we`re 10 mins from boarding, call her NOW!_

And he had, several times picking up at the 5th attempt. How distanced she sounded both physically and emotionally, how unreachable a far cry from the April he spent the last days with, one who was warm, soft and loving with him. Her answers were short and precise almost indifferent to his feelings and confusion. The dark and gloomy weather has never suited him like it did now, wind howled outside moving trees back and forth.

He looked at the phone in his hand, yet another call unanswered. Zack had no idea where she went after the signing, and what hotel she was staying at. He`d have no other choice but to wait till the show to corner her and see how things spiraled so out of control. He had tried and failed to understand what caused this, crossing it off as being too stressed to think straight. But now the more he thought about it the more things began to clear up, and the haze lifted.

Up until that dinner and their bout of lovemaking in the bed, things were phenomenal and she had been happy, loving and carefree. Even as he sensed something was bothering her before the last show, she was quick to assure him of her love to him. And even when he came back and pulled her to him, she went willingly sleeping in his arms...

Oh Fuck !

When he came back from calling Amy.

Fuck !

Amy. The one he just broke up with.

Shit.

Amy. The one who called him in the middle of night. The one AJ talked to.

_Now it makes sense..God knows what she was thinking_

Did he mention fuck ?!

* * *

He looked like a drowned rat and probably felt as happy as one. His wet clothes stuck to his skin, his shoes, not suited for this type of weather, were dripping droplets of water on the floor. His fingers were ice cold, the tip of his nose red from the nippy wind and freezing rain.

She found him outside her hotel room, sitting with his bag on the floor, a puddle forming under his shoes. She avoided him at the show, doing her part and then leaving before he had any chance of cornering her. She was in no way ready to face him, his anger or his reasons on Amy whatever they were. She should have known he wasn't one to let things go, at least not one where he didn't know what he did wrong or if even he did anything wrong. And she took one good look at him and the walls she spent building up cracked as his jade eyes glanced at her when he heard footsteps approaching. She opened her door, hearing it shut behind her.

She set her bag on the floor, flicking the bathroom light on, returning with towels. She shivered as she tugged at his freezing hand, goosebumps rising immediately across her skin. She pushed him down on the bed, not caring about getting the blankets wet. She set one towel on his shoulders noting the shivers racking him from time to time, the other using it to wipe the water from his head, face and neck. His shuddering breath worrying her. This wasn't the time to get sick, she moved to her suitcase, going to fetch the spare clothing she snatched before she left him in France. His cold hand circling her small wrists keeping her in place.

"I`m sorry." his voice rough, hoarse.

"Phil..." She stopped. The emotions shining in his eyes, muting her protests. His next words almost bringing her to her knees. She never heard something so sad, painful and broken.

"Please don't leave me."

* * *

**Again with the drama :P  
*Shrug* Cant help it**

**Tell me what you think?**


	15. New Chapter In The Book Of Us

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**Big update. People may find it out of character for him to be so in touch with his feelings but there relationship was developing since 'You should call me', so he always cared about her, just took him losing her and seeing that hug with Cena to know he loved her. **

**Enjoy:**

* * *

_"Please don't leave me."_

His words punched a hole in her chest, wrapped around her heart and squeezed like a vice. Her eyes fixated on him, a darker shade of green than normal; the shade she always associated with high level of emotional distress.

"Scream, be mad, angry whatever just don't push me away and leave me alone in all of this. Tell me how to fix it, tell me how to make it better." The choked sound snapped her back to reality. He looked so broken; eyes bright green twisted in unimaginable pain, forehead wrinkled from frowning too hard, his lips set into straight line.

Her hand smacked the back of his head lightly but with enough force to get her point across "I am not going to leave you, you goof."

She circled the hands that were still gripping her wrists, clutching the cold limbs in her hands, rubbing to keep him warm and move his circulation. Her hands moved to his shirt, tugging the wet fabric, removing it and it landed in a thud somewhere behind her back. She knelt hands removing shoes and socks equally as wet as the rest of his clothes. His damp jeans followed until he was sitting in his boxers.

She tugged him forward to stand while she pushed the covers back, giving him a shove. Her clothes laid at the floor and she crawled in behind him in her undies, fitting against his side. Her legs thrown over his moving up and down, one hand at the back of his neck the other rubbing up and down his arm.

He laid frozen, unsure of what to do or what to say. She had yet to utter a word but her actions spoke for her, they assured him that she wasn't lost to him all together, that the walls she put up weren't enforced enough to shut him out completely. Her body was warming his own, her caressing warming his heart giving him hope. His head nestled in the crock of her neck, hands around her waist. His hot puffs of air against her skin sent shivers down her spine, her toes curling. Her body addicted to his, missing him, was overjoyed at having him so close and within touching distance.

"I love you." he expected her to tense, pull away. Snuggling further into her as she dropped a kiss to his temple. "I`m sorry I left."

"Dont do it again, you scared me."

"I know, I was just upset."

"Why didn't you talk to me? don't you trust me?"

"I do."

"Then why? you have any idea how crappy I felt?"

"I..."

"Amy is my past and my friend. There is nothing going on. I only want you. I only love you."

It seemed they were tackling this bitch right now.

She pushed away from the bed, pacing back and forth, trying to voice her fears and insecurities.

"For the very first time I want this to work. I want to be with you, I really really do." she pushed her hair back, running it through nervously "You never told me what happened, how it ended. We nose dived into this, we didn't sit down and talk, we just buried it and now it blew up in our faces. I was so focused on us that I ignored the nagging feeling, and you having her inked on your body, the same body you touch me with and you don't expect me to feel like the other woman. And then she calls at freaking midnight, knowing damn well I was with you, and the icing to the cake leaving to talk in private." she leveled her accusing stare into his accepting one, feeling crappy for her harsh words but she was on a roll that wasn't anywhere finished.

"For months, months Phillip I was only good enough to share your bed but not good enough to share your life. For months I watched from the sideline as you held hands, joked and kissed, and I only mattered when you decided you wanted me for the night and If I stopped it before it spiraled out of hand, you might have had more regard of me. I know I have a big shoe to fill in, compete with a larger than life legend who I worshiped as a kid. I know I am not as beautiful , or as talented or as strong but it doesn't mean I love you any less. If I didn't you wouldn't have found me tonight or ever. I do love you I just needed time to sort through the last days."

She stood at the window, her face hidden by her dark hair, her hands folded against her chest defensively. His feet started to move towards her frame by the window, his eyes glancing outside to see droplets covering the surface, heavy rain pouring out from the angry skies above. He reached her and left a good foot between them giving her an opening for escape if she reacted badly to him invading her personal space.

She remained still and he felt stupidly bold , placing his hand on her shoulder and gently guided her around to face him. He needed to see for himself the damage he had done. She allowed him to turn her until her back was against the cold window, his index finger lifted her small chin up until her hair fell away from her face and his eyes caught hers.

His right hand caught her face firmly, his thumb stroking her jaw and the rest buried in her dark curled locks. His body closed the distance between them, her head reaching the top of his shoulders and her hands instinctively curling themselves around his waist as her breath hitched loudly to his hyper senses. His other hand pulled her lower body flush to his; hard edges to mold with soft curves perfectly. She looked up into his face and chocked back the cry at the soft look on his features; she felt the tears fill her eyes and caught her trembling lower lip between her teeth to keep the sobs in.

"Listen and listen well because I only going to say this once. Yes I love Amy, she`ll always have a place in my heart and life, as a friend. I was stupid, I didn't know how much I`ll come to love you, I didn't know what was infornt of me the whole time, I didn't know how useless and broken I`ll be if you left me. I didn't know. I always ink people I care about, Amy , my family, friends, it means I`ll carry them with me sorta like a safety blanket. But you. **You **are inked here." He put her small hand above his heart "inside where it cant be removed, where I don't want it to be removed. She overheard me talking about you with Colt, asked me if I loved you. It was clean break no emotional baggage or drama. If you had let me explain before you left, she called to see if I patched things with you, she knows you`re **it** for me, that was all that happened. I talked outside because I didn't want you to see me so emotional and goofy talking about you."

"I love **you. **No one else. And I intend to marry you, buy a stupid puppy with you and have babies with you. You do know what happens next?"

She waited for him to answer.

"Make up sex."

* * *

The soothing sound of heavy rain falling calmed his breathing and his erratic heart beats to somewhat normal level, the room was lit by the soft hue of breaking dawn.

His hand stroked the span of exposed back gently, soothingly to help get her frantic heart beats which was thudding against his chest to match his. They lain in a heap of tangled limbs; arms encircling her petite body, her leg sandwiched in between his, head nestled in the crock of his neck, her breath burning him as she gulped for air. He felt her eyelashes fan the skin under his jaw as she blinked repeatedly a small hand splayed over his heart, slightly curled.

He brought her hand, so small in his to his lips and tenderly placed a kiss there. He felt her shift against him and was surprised that his body managed to respond to her when it hasn't been more than five minutes ago they found release.

He twisted and glanced down her face so close to his and returned the smile she offered him.

"That was almost worth having you mad at me all day long" he rubbed his nose affectionately with hers as his eyes twinkled.

She swatted his chest lightly, her mouth turning into her famous pout, the one she knew he couldn't resist.

"I hate it when we fight." Her tune scolding. He laughed as she flipped them, her on top. The sheets falling off her back to pool around his legs. She straddled him, hands on his chest to support her as she shifted seductively over him; her hair messy from their earlier bout of lovemaking fanned her face concealing her lovely features from his hungry eyes. He reached up and tucked it behind her ears; her lips were smiling softly as she gazed at him lovingly.

"But you`re right. The making up sex was almost worth it" her voice teased him as her lower body continued its dance across his lap. His hands wrapped around her waist and to still her movement.

"Almost huh?"

She nodded; the strands her earlier tucked falling down again with her movement.

"Well I can't have that. Almost just simply won`t do" she looked up surprised at his words and he took the moment to flip them into their original position, the sheets now laying discarded at the foot of the bed.

He twined their hands and lifted them above her head as his lips caught her hungrily. Trailing warm, wet kisses down her throat, he slowly worked his way down to her breast; tracing it with his tongue, he captured it in his mouth, sucking them thoroughly, feeling her immediate response. Her hand tangled in his hair as he moved to give the same attention to her other breast, his control stretching when she arched into him with a moan.

Brushing his hand down her hip, he felt her tremble as he caressed her inner thigh, slowly working his way higher until he touched her core. She shifted with a whimper, her body taking over and her passion building as he deliberately stroked her, and again. Gathering his last bit of control, he positioned himself over her, brushing her cheek until she met his eyes, and he slowly slid into her, holding her gaze, he slowly began to move, watching her eyes fill with wonder, and then glaze with passion as she began to respond automatically, matching his pace. His hands reached down, lifting her lips up around her waist allowing him better and deeper access to her core. The tension began to build and spiral, her fingers pressing into his back as she arched closer, holding on to him as he took them both over the edge, the freefall of release binding them heart, soul and body. He gently fall upon her, placing one more searing kiss on her lips before nuzzling into the crock of her neck, where he belonged for eternity.

"That was totally worth it."

She always had to have the last word.

* * *

**I felt bad for them, they love each other so much * sniff* Anyway I have a pretty good outline for SS, if WWE goes with what I have in mind cool. If not I am taking the wheel and steering this ship. **

**No more big fights like this, just the normal bickering and bitching followed by make up sex duh :P**

**Reviews are welcomed, if you wanna, if not that`s cool **


	16. Have Yourself An Irish Christmas

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

Endless decorated Christmas trees as far as the eyes can see lined up the street. The tall green pine trees twinkled with shimmering blinking lights, casting a glow on the passing cars. Laughter and the sound of happy running children filled the neighborhood, watching as their parents decorated the house with lights. The festive mood not unusual this time of year, all preparations for the awaited holiday.

"Will you stop fidgeting?" It seemed it was the phrase of today, considering how much it has been said in the span of last hour. They walked the long driveway, leading to a big old house, smoke coming out of a large chimney on the rooftop where a sledge was poised, a Santa decoration with a big bag putting his legs, ready to slide down. From where they stood, the party was well underway, chatters and laughter getting higher the closer they got to the front door. He scoffed_ 'little' gathering my ass._

"You could have at least let me put on my hat." his hand went to his short hair.

"I swear you go everywhere with your precious hat."

"It`s my security blanket." he whined.

"Hush now, you look fine. And if it's any consolation, you look almost as pretty as me," she offered with a small smile.

He grinned at her. "Almost, but not quite, right? Otherwise, you wouldn't have loved me," he joked.

"Yeah," she retorted just as jokingly. "There's only room for one gorgeous hot girlfriend in this relationship,"

"We're still talking about you, right?"

She punched him lightly on the shoulder, and chuckled. "God, I hope so. I would be a little worried if we weren't."

He cupped her cheek with one hand, and brushed her hair off one shoulder with the other. "I hope you're not questioning my manhood, baby," he drawled lightly. He gently dropped a kiss on the top of her forehead. "Or I might just have to rise to the challenge to prove myself to you,"

"Bring it pretty boy." he groaned, inches away from her lips as the doors swung open, a familiar ginger man with a Santa hat grinning like a goof.

"Punk, AJ, glad ya made it. There is plenty of mistletoe insides for yer urges fella."

* * *

"Try not to look so constipated," she whispered, pretending to lean over and press a kiss on his cheek.

His smile widened, but his eyes were shooting daggers at her. "Try not to be a gloating bitch," he retorted through his teeth.

She pulled him closer to her. "You _still_ look constipated," she murmured in a sing-song voice.

"I'm two inches away from kicking your ass," he replied under his breath, matching sing-song her tone.

"Temper, temper," she chided, her lips twitching in amusement.

"I'll show you temper," he growled. She didn't know how he did it. Growling and smiling at the same time, that is.

"Maybe later," she grinned. She would look forward to it. He simply had no idea how hot he was when angry. "C`mon be nice, this is our first Christmas party together and you`re ruining it by being a grouch. It was nice of Sheamus to invite us here, look Santino seems to be having fun and look hornswoggle dressed as an elf." Her arm wrapped around his shoulder, fingers carassing the skin underneath his shirt.

"Well since you like holidays and parties so much, how about Thanksgiving?" he popped the rest of the cookie in his mouth, chewing thoroughly as he watched her.

"What about it?"

"I am heading for Chicago, be in a parade or something, come with me and we`ll celebrate, and you can meet my friends and family."

"We`re supposed to keep it quiet, not get back to management. Things have settled let`s not stir the pot." They were already treading a thin line with staying in the same room, going out in public.

"Don`t worry, nothing will happen. Besides I have a lot to be thankful for this year."

"Really? Such as?" he smiled, he tapped his finger against his chin pretending to ponder his answer.

"Well, my title reign, new friends, Oh and I've got this beautifully stubborn girlfriend, that makes me want to strangle her in her sleep and then turn around a lay a big wet sloppy kiss on her." he pulled her down, running his lips over hers softly, smiling when she tugged at his lip ring playfully. It wasn't the most passionate of kisses or the most tongue filled, it was intimate, loving and much more sweet. Well it was until a flash blinded them. Finding Kofi with his red floppy hat grinning behind his camera.

The bastard was gloating.

He`ll have to kick his ass. After he gave him a copy of course.

* * *

"No Mrs. Farrelly I cant accept that."

"Nonsense boy, call me Fiona. Me Stephen talk about ya all the time, feel like I know ya." The old woman patted his cheek motherly, her blue eyes the same as her son`s shone brightly as her other hand closed around his the little object digging in his palm.

Was it how one felt with a loving caring **sober **mother?

His throat tightened, forcing himself to smile.

"You take care of that girl. And let her take care of you."

He felt her small arms around his waist, her face pressing against his back "Missed you."

The smile was more easy to muster than the one from earlier. He brought her around, fitting her against his side. She was so small and fragile looking, his frame towering over her. It felt him with a feeling to have to protect her, keep her safe. He never felt like this before. Maria was a Chicago girl and like him she could take care of herself, Amy was the same and Beth, well he felt he was the one needing protection from her. With her he felt needed, he felt of value and he liked it. And he knew she`ll never go to someone else, not when he was around. He brought her hand up, clasping a charm to her crowded bracelet. A sparkling green cloverleaf.

"Will you get tired of me saying I love you?"

"Never."

* * *

**I know you are probably sick of this mushy sappy stuff. But with this 'little' action concerning them at the moment I have to make do. **

**So Thanksgiving should be fun drama-filled event.**

**And I dont know if Fiona is actually the name of Sheamus mum so?**

**Reviews :D **


	17. The Future Seemed So Bright

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

"Stand too close, and I`ll kill you. Look at her wrong and no one will find your mutilated body, even if you think of touching her, you already know what`s coming to you. Got it John boy?" The grin that would make most divas melt, or so he heard, irritated him. Here they were watching the monitors that captured all the goings in the ring, which was currently occupied by Vickie, Dolph and AJ, in the latest evidence sharing. They both read the scripts for tonight`s show, knew what it entitled and what would happen and he knew no matter how much he wanted to run his mouth, he was in hot waters with management and creative as they scrambled to work around the latest stunt he pulled at the house show in the Euro tour.

"Oh yeah, I`d like you to try something while this creepy dude is stalking both you and AJ" they both looked, eyes narrowing as they settled on one Christopher Jay Stephenson, the ban of his and AJ`s existence. It was Kofi who texted him warning him of the sudden visit. He knew once they returned to US soil and under the ever observing eye of the BOD they`d have to play it cool, and that meant no more intimate contact, no more quickies at work and no interaction outside of work related issues and that included segments and storyline. His hand clenched as he remembered his conversation when he stepped into his locker room.

* * *

_"Mr. Brooks I am so happy Miss April heeded my warnings and stayed away from you"_

_"You don't think it was a coincidence she found my notes wrongfully well placed for her to see"_

_"She must love you so very much to leave you"_

* * *

"Look man I gotta go out there, keep it cool and lay off trying to evaporate him with your laser beams." his eyes trailed after John as his music hit, prepping to play his part.

"I am not Superman, I am Batman." he yelled after him, a few of the lingering staff and superstars staring at him in confusion.

"Sure you are buddy." A passing Zack patted the back of his head, sounding like a mother playing along with her child.

Brushing off, he went back to the monitors the irony not lost on him. A few months ago he was the one rushing to save her from the big bad wolf Daniel. As John was doing, come to her rescue from Dolph`s hurtful words. His phone was near blowing off with the angry fans tweets that dubbed themselves as #AJPunk complaining about so much John and AJ and so little of them, that they lacked the 'it' that he and AJ had at the summer.

He winced, as the slap echoed throughout the arena, and having been at the receiving end of one, he sympathized with Dolph. He headed off, a staff guy obviously still new to this scrambling to put his music.

He was never one for instructions anyways.

* * *

She found herself for the second time that night stepping between two men on the verge of coming to blows. And again she found herself and John trying to keep up with the master of pipe bombs, working around the new curve ball he was throwing. And while she hated it, to stand against him, she stood infront of John`s bulkier frame acting as a human shield; a role she perfected as Daniel`s crazy girlfriend.

The hand clutching the title brought it closer to him, his gaze going back and forth between her and the 30 pound gold, letting his confusion set in his bright green eyes. And to anyone watching their little display it looked as if he was pondering who was worth more.

The Title.

Or her.

* * *

He found her.

10 minutes later after they were supposed to meet, leaving with a group of friends, throwing out any suspicions .

The sight before him had him seeing red. And swiftly he ate the distance that separated him from her. He could feel the cool liquid as the skin broke against his knuckles yet he paid no mind. His mind barely registering her soft pleads for him to stop, he was mindless with barely contained rage. He was slammed against the wall, his muscles benching and tensing for freedom to go back and finish the bastard off. He chanced a look at her, her torn shirt barely covering her bare torso and a thin trail of blood was on the side of her face, where she was probably thrown around.

Savage blinding rage hit him, he came of the wall in a blur of fury, John anchored to his shoulder. "No Phil not here, and not now," he ground out, slamming him back against the wall. "He's a worthless scumbag, let the cops handle it." Intent on him he shook John off him, only to find Stephen fastened to his other shoulder and someone else anchored his hand around his throat.

"Phil, we will sort it out, you're not thinking straight." he nodded, watching as John and Kofi handled the man, dropping kicks and hits as they pushed him forward to where a loud police car was pulling over.

He grabbed her from Stephen tentative embrace, pulling her into his arms, violent sobs racking her small body; his arms tightening around her as she wept into his chest. His body still shook from the bottled anger and rage.

"I am so sorry baby."

* * *

He brushed her hair tenderly, small soothing kisses on her neck, one hand under her head the other curling protectively around her middle and tugged her closer. Her small petite frame shock with light tremors as she cried. He turned her around, and his heart fell. Her eyes were puffy and full to the brim with tears, her nose red from blowing too much, her lower lip trembling as she kept her sobs in. He brushed her wet cheeks and new set of tears replaced the ones he wiped away. His heart tugged painfully at her obvious misery tonight.

"Stop crying fancy face, you`re going to make yourself sick. It`s OK. I got you now. No one will hurt you again. No one will hurt **_us _**ever again. I promise."

She buried her face in his chest, his words and the beating of his hard so loud in her ears soothed her.

* * *

**Totaly random and out of the blue ha ? :P**

**Tell me what you think ;)**


	18. Safe Haven

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

"He wouldn't leave when I told him to, kept getting closer. He pushed me into a wall, tore my shirt off and then my friends came." For someone who went through what she did, she seemed well composed and calm; and maybe it was due to the fact that there was about five strong males outside standing guard, one in particular looked to be considering murder.

"Do you want to press charges ma`am?"

She shook her head "No, I don't. I want this handled quietly, but I do want to file a restraining order against him. I don't want him near my home, my work or to contact me in any form. I`ll press charges if he does."

"Very well, I`ll start on the paperwork right away. Your attorney can attend the court date."

* * *

He sat nervously in the waiting room of the police station, fidgeting around in his seat, playing with his thumbs as he anxiously waited for AJ to exit the interrogation room. Checking his phone, he hadn't realized that she had been there for over two hours. John, Koffi, Stephen and Zack were also here, the later two pacing the room, the others sitting on each side of him, keeping an eye on him in case the urge to kill hit him again.

After the cops handled the perv, shoving him in the squad car, they approached them, mindful to upset due. He heard John give them a brief rundown of the events.

After a few more minutes of waiting, he looked up to see her finally exiting the room, still dressed in his hoodie. He rushed over to her and embraced her in a hug, one she reciprocated quickly. "Is everything okay?", he asked somewhat timidly not wanting to startle her or upset her even further, her head resting on his chest, she merely nodded her head and motioned towards the exit, the rest following closely behind.

* * *

She stood paralyzed against the wall, heart pounding loudly against her rib cage.

He walked slowly, like a predator on the prowl, face that was hidden by the darkness moments before slowly came to view. His long lean legs ate at the distance separating them until he came to standstill, close enough to feel the heat of barely suppressed rage radiate from him.

It's been an hour since they seprated, Vince demanding to know everything from start to finish. So he went after much convincing to wait in their room until she returned.

The trembling of his hand as it gripped her shirt brought her back to where she was, cornered and shockingly not afraid. She looked up, her small frame barely reaching the top of his shoulder, as she took in him. His ruggedly good looks was like a sucker punch that left her out of breath, his emeralds shone brightly with unchecked emotions.

He tugged at his hoodie, bringing her flush against him. Hard edges molded with soft curves perfectly, looking up into his face and chocking back the cry at the soft look on his features; she felt the tears fill her eyes and caught her trembling lower lip between her teeth.

"I have to know if you`re OK" he spoke for the first time since she entered the room. She knew he referred to what happened earlier tonight, she didn't sustain any damage or injury, just spooked out by the incident. Her heart fluttered at his obvious concern for her, and smiled softly, her hand brushing his jaw, swallowing thickly as he nuzzled her palm.

"Nothing happened to me. I am OK baby."

He shook his head unconvinced by her answer.

"No, I **have **to know."

And in a heartbeat she knew. He wanted proof. She took off the soft garment, standing half naked in front of him; his eyes scanning her for any injury or bruise no matter how insignificant. His mind put at ease he tucked dark strands of hair behind her ear, hand trailing to her neck, thumb brushing her erratic pulse point.

"I am sorry I wasn't there." his voice thick with emotion, light tremors passing through him as the image danced behind his eyes.

Bracing her hands tentatively on his shoulders, she wet her lips, her eyes darting down to his lips and fluttering shut as he drew nearer. Seeing her reaction, his smile grew and he altered course slightly. The warm velvet of his lips laying a tantalizing trail of butterfly kisses as they drifted tenderly over her forehead and eyelids, sweeping across her cheeks and along her jaw line, until finally, he laid claim to her mouth

His hands framed her face, fanning softly through her curls, the pads of his fingers glancing over her neck as his lips caressed hers. They were soft and moist, trembling beneath his. Keeping the pressure light at first, he sampled her, his lips brushing back and forth against hers, tempting her until she began to respond. Smiling against her lips, he finally allowed himself to deepen the kiss, his tongue slipping out to trace her lips, encouraging her to open up to him. And she did without protest, her mouth parting on a gentle appreciative sigh, her own tongue cautiously moving to meet his as her head instinctively tilted back a bit to give him better access. He took his time, letting his tongue slide leisurely over hers .

His deft hands sliding easily down the length of her spine as he stole her breath, his fingertips stroking little circles over the small of her back and the curve of her hips. His unhurried movements . unbelievably arousing.

He pulled back for a moment, looking down at her. She was trembling in his arms, lips swollen from his kisses, eyelids fluttering. Her eyes opened slowly and met his beneath heavy lids and thick lashes, so dilated with pleasure they were almost black. He closed his eyes, taking in several deep breaths in an effort to regain control.

"I cant lose you."

Was it possible for your heart to clench this tightly without giving out? for your breath to catch? for your throat to close up with emotions that were so strong that it threatened to bring you down to your knees?

Yes, it was.

With him and only him.

His admission, the feeling behind it was too much. His fears and the panic that she seen as they restrained him from going back and killing the man was testament enough of his love.

Was it weeks ago that she doubted his heart and left him? At that time she was blinded with her insecurities and the newness of them to see what she was doing to him._ How could she be so stupid? _Her arms wrapped around his torso tightly, her head laying against his chest where his heart thudded loudly in her ears "I love you."

* * *

**Sorry for all the confusion from the last chapter, hope this clears things up.**

**Next chapter will be on Monday, and the fallout of survivor series.**

**Enjoy and sorry again**


	19. I Am Thankful For You

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**AN: I don't want to talk too much because I`ll go on another ranting spree. I am not acknowledging 'you know what' that happened on RAW. I am skipping that, probably mention some things but NEVER that. I am just so heartbroken #TLCHope. Hell I would rather see her with Dolph. But AJ needs to get back to wrestling not being placed in romantic storylines with superstars, makes her appear good enough to be an eye candy rather than a wrestler. **

* * *

Her gasp of surprise turned into a deep sigh parting her glossed lips long enough to allow his tongue to break through, running it over the inside of her lip, pulling a moan from her, before meeting her own, tangling in a vicious tango, both breathing deeply at the contact. His hand fumbled around, closing around the key, twisting to the right, straining to hear the 'click' sound of the lock over their heaving breathing.

He brought his hand back, trailing it down her arm, brushing her side teasing them both, before settling at the small of her back, tugging her intimately closer, soft curves molding against hard edges, his chest pushing against her own, the wall supporting them both.

He slowed the kiss yet kept the pressure firm against her lips, his thumb brushed the nap of her neck softly, the fine hair tickling him, before wrapping his hand around lush locks of hair, tugging her head back, allowing his mouth to settle over hers thoroughly.

His scalp shivered as her fingers splayed across his temple. Impatiently, he brought his hand up to her elbow, leaving the other tight around her waist. He felt the heat of friction as he pressed against her lips, returning the contact easily. He lifted his head, without pulling away, and crushed his lips harder against her. As his lips closed over hers in an exquisitely rough kiss, she whimpered relentlessly, the kiss turning almost out of control. He eased back, teeth catching her bottom lip for a brief moment and the sharp tug pulled at something low in her stomach. Foreheads touching, breathing the same air as one another, trembling lips and loudly beating hearts.

"Hi"

* * *

The lovely smile that radiated her face hadn't faltered once since she climbed out of bed. She had just vacated the shower and was towel drying herself . Unfortunately, her pleasant thoughts were interrupted by the smell of something burning. She creased her brows together as she sniffed some more. When suddenly, she was shocked into action by the sound of the smoke detector. She quickly threw on the first thing she could find, padded the floor barefoot and flew out of the bedroom, following the horrible burning smell. When she entered the kitchen, she had to stifle her laughter as Phil had burned whatever it was that he was trying to prepare, while poor Nacho had ducked under the kitchen table to shield himself.

She tried to stifle her laughter, as he tried unsuccessfully to handle the hot frying pan, dropping it to the ground, lump chunks of burnt eggs graced his kitchen floor. He bent down, using the broom and dust pan to get rid of the hard rubbery eggs.

"Need some help baby?"

His head snapped up in surprise, dimples adorning his cheeks as he grinned, eyes trailing the golden skin of her legs, flickering his lip ring at how stunning she looked. Wild curled hair, barefoot and decked in his Ramones black t-shirt that reached the top of her thighs. She was swimming in the fabric, looking shy, flustered and radiant and never more arousing than now.

"I gather you never cooked before huh?" she smiled, looking like a little kid scratching his neck nervously. She walked to him, standing on her tippy toes, lips brushing his softly.

"I`ll whip us something. No man of mine will cook."

"Man of yours?"

Her teeth tugged his lip teasingly "Mine. All mine. Maybe I ought to tattoo it too."

"Really?"

She nodded, feeling playful, hands trailing down his back, squeezing his butt "Property of AJ."

* * *

Sure she was in his house before, but her previous visits didn't include a grand tour, always bursting through the door in a lip lock, kicking shoes and throwing clothes until they tumbled in his bed, leaving at the crack of dawn, minutes after he fell asleep. So with him out in the thanksgiving parade thing, she could do just that.

Her plans however were interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She answered the call after staring at the strange number calling her.

"Hello?"

_"Is this AJ?"_

"Ahh yeah?"

_"Hay gurl, it`s Chaleen. Phillip`s sister."_

"Oh sorry, how are you?"

_"Great, so listen we`re pretty hyped to meet Philly`s new girlfriend and us girls cant wait until he gets his ass and brings you. So I`ll come pick you up in 10 OK."_

"Listen.."

_"Great, I`ll see you."_ the line went dead.

"Crap"

* * *

She stepped inside the house, Chaleen behind her, both their arms filled with grocery bags which was filled with items needed for the thanksgiving get together they planned. She let the other woman lead the way to what she assumed to be the kitchen, and she froze.

There she stood.

Amy.

Someone touched her arm and she jumped "Sorry, I am Chez and this is Cassie. So nice to meet you AJ."

She smiled, putting the bags on one of the counters, shaking Chez`s hand "Like wise, Phil told me so much about you. Thanks for having me tonight." she turned to shake Cassie`s hand, noting Amy looking at her from the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Nonsense dear, you are family now." an older woman stepped forward, drying her hand with a cloth and AJ recognized her from Extreme Rules PPV, having bumped into her as she stepped out of Phil`s locker room. She ignored the outstretched hand, pulling AJ into a hug and she had to wonder how much they knew about her and how much Phil told them about their relationship.

"AJ, I put your bag in Phil`s old room." She nodded her head, dread filling her as Amy stepped forward, coming closer to her, feeling slightly better as Chaleen stood next to her, in silent support and AJ knew Phil told his sister about the latest Amy drama.

"Nice to see you again AJ" She took the hand offered, shaking it firmly, not willing to show insecurities and weakness of his ex infornt of her. She smiled politely feeling herself bristle inside as Amy took in her marked nick, courtesy of her parading beau and the bracelet dangling from her small wrist. Defiantly, she jutted her chin, eyes challenging her to say anything.

"Lucy, I am home." It was Scott`s loud voice that broke the tense moment between the ex and current partner of her brother and Chaleen was never more thankful for Scott`s loud entrance.

"In here you big lug."

Scott turned his nose up, sniffing like a dog, panting and sticking his tongue as the smell of roasting turkey filled his nostrils. "That smells awesome." His grin almost blinding the women in the kitchen as Chez handed him a slice of apple pie, hoping to pacify him long enough till her brother got home.

"Crazy, you made it." she had to laugh at how childlike the men she knew acted around pies. Phil, Brayn, her brother and now Colt. Her 'omph' ignored as he spun her around, his own way of greeting her. Her hand grabbed at his shoulders, fearing a guaranteed fall with his one arm carousel.

Her eyes lit up more, her face glowed, a glow tied to the sight of her beau`s scruffy scowling face. His smile matching her own as he caught sight of her spinning form in his goofy friend arm. His smile dimming as he caught sight of Amy, watching the affectionate display, jealousy burning her hazel eyes, as she watched AJ become closer to him, to his family and his friends.

* * *

He leaned back on the sofa, feeling lighter by the minute, like he always did whenever he came home, back to the place where he knew the meaning of family that gives a shit about you. Here he was Phil not CM Punk, here he had a mum, sisters, and his friends and now he had her too. A complete full circle.

He watched her, going about setting the table with Cassie, taking her job seriously. It felt right having her here, like she always been here. How effortlessly she meshed with the women he grew up with as sisters, how they welcomed her so warmly, sensing how genuine and sweet she was, how right she was for their brother. Here and now he didn't have to pretend to be her co-worker, trying to keep it professional, here he could sweep her into a kiss, hug her, and be with her so freely. It felt amazing.

"You look happy."

Without looking, he knew she was standing near "I am."

"She almost bit my head off earlier."

He looked now, frowning. Was she still doubting him, them?

"Cut the drama Ames, after that call she has every right to." He tried to hide his smile as Colt draped an arm loosely around her shoulders, coming to AJ`s defense.

"But..."

"But nothing. Don`t go stir up trouble, leave`em be. If you care as much as you say about him, you`ll let him be happy. I like this goofy version of the tattooed motherfucker of a friend here. Like a big plush fluffy softie bear. "He pinched his cheeks. "Hey Oww"

"We don't like swearing in the house. If we have to swear we say 'fudge' " Chez stood looking sternly at him.

"If you fudging pinch me again, I`ll fudging...Ohh yam..." he trailed after Cassie, who was carrying the plate of yam to the table.

"C`mon, dinner`s ready."

* * *

She snuggled deep into him, almost trying to disappear into his body and become one with him if it was possible. He wasn't about all hard bulging muscles, he was leaner, soft and warm, cuddle materiel and ironically enough he was the cuddle whore out of the two of them. It made her feel needed, cherished and loved. She looked up, his face breaking into a heart stopping smile, the laugh lines around around his eyes, the dimpled cheeks and her heart soared. He was hers, all of him. The heavy bags that adorned his face from countless nights of insomnia became less, a sign that he was comfortable, happy and content.

He must have felt her staring, because he leaned down, nose brushing her own in an Eskimo`s kiss fashion, his lips hovering over hers. Before he closed the distance she buried her face in his neck, feeling heat rush to her face. The 'Awws' of his sisters not helping her any.

"Later" He promised her and he always did good on his promises.

* * *

**Gaaaah, it felt sickly sweet. Was it too much?  
I am skipping the things I dont like on Raw, as if you didnt notice :P  
I am hover moving the plan I had for SS to TLC, it looks like John Vs Dolph and we still have to wait to know who is Punk facing.**

**Enjoy my lovelies, and Review :)**


	20. Girl, It Make Sense When You Are Around

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

The best way to begin a morning and greet the new day. AJ would have to say morning sex. Not just any morning sex. One with the best in the world, inside that squared wrestling ring and inside this wrestling bed. And after the blushing, a flustered AJ would have to say the next best thing after said morning sex; is the intimate cuddling, like what they were doing before someone deiced to take her opinion on how to greet the morning.

* * *

"Thump, thump, thump,thump" her hands drummed on his still warm skin, in sync with his heartbeats; ones that echo in her head as she laid her head on his chest, less than inch away from his heart.

He squirmed, hopefully unnoticed, the tips of her long hair tickling his side with any slight movement. He didn't want to say anything, make her think he was a lesser man. That`s at least what the caveman within said. Acting nonchalant, he stretched to the nightstand, grasping the bright orange band, before tying the wild hair, taming it into what he hoped a bun will look like. Embarrassment avoided. Check.

She didn't look up as to ask what he was doing, but continued to drum her fingers. The little puffs of air hitting his skin whenever she talked, had the hairs on the back of his neck standing, his body warming up to have her again. The comfortable silence stretched for minutes before a loud growl filled both of their ears. His shoulders shook in laughter as he kissed the crown of her head.

She yawned. "I am so hungry. But I still want..." her eyes, shyly looked up at him, her still pink cheeks, reddening more.

"What?" the confusion cleared a bit"You couldn't possibly. Not that ...I wouldn't..."

"No," the laughter in her voice, how happy she sounded, did strange things for him. He was the reason for someone`s happiness and love.

"I'm spent. Pleasantly numb, even. You?"

He paused, thoughtfully. "For now." He knew, he would never grow tired of having her, to have her body, mind and soul surrender to his own.

"No, I want to stay here," she tightened her arm around his waist. "So this day can keep happening."

"We'll make another one like it tomorrow." and another and another and another...

"Phil?"

"Hmmm."

"This is the first time I've ever felt this way."

"What way?" he asked curiously, stroking her arm.

"Like I've always wanted," she placed a kiss over his heart, and he could feel the corner of her lips curl up into a smile. "Like a normal girl. Falling asleep in the arms of her normal boyfriend. It's perfect."

She now forced him to think twice. True love wasn't a myth after all.

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I am. I want to do this with you." Her hand clasped his strongly. She stood on her tiptoes, wanting to brush a kiss against his lips, pouting when the cap prevented her from reaching her final destination He held her, bending down, tilting his head to side, to finish the remaining distance.

She grasped tight to his shoulder, going for a real kiss, rather than small nips. He had to remind himself that they were in the middle of the street, where anyone can and will recognize them, but when she opened her lips in a sultry invitation, he brought her flush against his body, her shirt crumbled in his tight fist low on her back.

She was the one to break away first. "The faster we can finish that, the faster we`ll get to finish this." her voice promised so much.

He pulled the hat low on her head, at least till they could get to the private room around the back. His hand pulled her behind them, walking through the shop.

He passed Micky, who was gloating and smirking "Took you long enough to get here."

Any answer he was preparing to give, was cut off as his friend reached wiping something at the corner of his lips. He groaned, no doubt AJ`s pink gloss.

"Save it, Whipped. C`mon the Mrs is waiting around the back."

* * *

Carson`s face lit up, as she heard the door reopen. She held a finger to AJ before she winked.

Phil didn't have the time to prepare, as strong arms wrapped around his middle section, feet leaving the floor for seconds before she set him back.

"Man it is kinda scary how easily your woman can lift me up."

"What can I say. I like`em strong" Micky arm draped around his wife`s shoulder.

"Yeah yeah. Can we get this on? We`re on a tight schedule here." he huffed, walking to where AJ sat on a couch, flopping down next to her.

"I`ll bet. Probably to finish what you started earlier."

"I got kids coming here man. What kinda role model my shop will make when there`s horny teenagers macking at the front door. You tryin` run me to the ground?"

He looked at her, expecting her to be blushing and uncomfortable but found none. She was smiling, her eyes softly looking at him.

"So..." Carson clapped her hand, rubbing excitedly "Who`s gonna be my first victim?"

* * *

"There done." Carson, leaned back on her chair, rotating her neck, sighing when a pop sounded.

AJ stood and walked to the long mirror, turning left and right admiring. Her beau stood to her left, mimicking her.

"I really like it." Low on his hips, near one of them dents she was obsessed with, Carson inked a bright yellow pacman, facing a pacgirl on her own body with a big pink bow on her head and instead of the yellow dots, Carson replaced them with yellow hearts.

"I still cant believe you did one without me." His reflection was pouting "Lets go."

She turned around, hugging Carson tightly "It`s really pretty. Thanks Carson."

"Pleasure. Whenever you decide to add another, call me up anytime."

She smiled, nodding she understood him. Waving as they existed the pallor.

"Ahh young love. They`re just so precious."

"What am I? chopped liver?" She turned to her husband, back him up inside the room they existed earlier, locking the door behind them.

* * *

"So I was thinking..." he lowered the volume, glancing at her as he drove.

"Uh should I be worried?" he chuckled at how lame her hit was.

"No you jerk. Mum called me while you showered..."

His eyebrows rose, indicating she continue. They never really talked about her family before, and certainly not since getting back together. The only thing he knew was from the photos he`d seen, nothing else.

"And...?"

She shifted in her seat, facing him. No doubt to read his face.

"We talked girl stuff you know. She said my brother managed to get a leave for Christmas, just two days and she wanted to throw this little get together for my family. It isn't everyday we see him..." her voice lowered, probably due to how much she missed her family and how rare she`d get to see them.

"It`s OK baby. Of course you should be there. I`ll never keep you from them."

She smiled. How could she possibly love him more than she did at this moment? His words gave her the courage she needed.

"Which is why I want you to come with me." she watched him, carefully looking for any sign that he might be uncomfortable with this idea, after all they haven't been back together that long and it was too early for such a huge step.

"You want me to meet your folks?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. Because you love me. Because you are my family now too." she recited the words he told her in Paris. _You`re family now..._

We are family now.

* * *

**I really hope I am keeping things fun and interesting and not getting too boring for you** **:)**


	21. The Winds Of Change Are Blowing

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**Running low on creative juices ! No where near a writer block, just have a huge gap to fill until TLC and Christmas time. Hope this doesnt suck as I feel it is. Hope I am not losing my touch :S  
Takes place just before RAW November, 26th. **

* * *

_"I`ll miss you."_

"I`ll miss you more."

_"N`aww...I`ll miss you even more more."_

"Ohh I think I am gonna be sick."

"Shut up!"

_"I`ll call you when I land Puddin. Love you and you two boys behave."_

"Love you too, hunny buns"

He tried but failed to hide the smile from his face. They trembled before a grin broke out, the dimples on full show.

"Whipped" Scott shook his head. In the span of two months his friend was one goofy big pile of lovey dovey goo. He may make fun of him but deep down he knew no body deserved to be happy more that Phil, and one day he hoped to be blessed like him just minus the whipped part. He put the car in gear and headed to back to the city. To avoid public sighting, they decided to take separate flights, and he`d catch up with her the next day. He reached for the small knob, turning the voulme up, the upbeat tune, unlike their usual taste in music filled the car. Phil`s face was shocked in horror

"HEY I JUST MET YOU..AND THIS IS CRAZY...BUT HERE'S A CONDOM...SO FUCK ME SAFELY!"

* * *

She looked at the stack of papers, the red 'RAW' writing centering the first page. She had arrived less than ten minutes ago when one of the messengers for Creative handed her as soon as she stepped foot into the arena. The divas` locker room was empty, save her. She could see a couple of bags around, they were probably off in either production or catering. She wasn't on the match card tonight, haven't been since that European tour, she was thrust into another John/Punk feud and now Dolph was in the mix, granted her beau`s presence wasn't suppose to happen so soon but with his unpredictability the whole storyline had to be rewritten.

Her hair was still damp as she ruffled through the locks. Her hair now was a shade darker than the lighter tune she was used to, her makeup a tad stronger all to prepare for a smooth undetected transition. She opted for long jeans rather than her usual shorts and a simple white top.

She flopped down on the sofa, hand reaching for the thick stack of papers. She flipped through the pages with little interest until she reached her part of tonight`s show.

John will go out, deny anything going in the scandal pointing out how Vickie herself was invloved in many scandals as her tenure as a GM. Edge, Show and Dolph.

Dolph coming out talking about how he understand how someone can fall for AJ. _They really are pushing this angle with Nick._ How she was trouble, after all she had cost Daniel his championship. And then Phil will interrupt their party.

She smirked.

_Oh yeah, Phil is gonna love this._

* * *

You had to see it to believe it. From how convincing they were everyone thought AJ and Paul Haymen could never coexist in the same room without someone having to physically de-tangle the flailing arms of both of them. But things couldn't be further from the truth. Dubbed by him as a 'Paul Haymen Girl' the two enjoyed a witty conversation and bat shit crazy brainstorming sessions.

"You know this could actually work. Should we run it by John and Dolph before we OK it?"

"They gave me creative freedom. The crazier the better, so the question is : Is this crazy enough for the resident Crazy Chick?"

"Yes, it`ll do for now. This does sound too good to be true. I`ll bet you creative have nothing to do with it whatsoever."

"Of course not. This is all me kiddo. We`ll still have to go through a lot of things to finalize this and start the wheel turning. Tonight the AJ era will be official."

He came up behind the scheming duo, hands on her shoulders "Is it too much to ask for a few minutes of not having to talk about work?"

"All work no play make Punk a very cranky boy"

He watched Paul as he existed his room, turning back to watching her as she read the script again.

"You OK with this?" his hands started massaging her shoulder, noting how tense the muscles were.

"This is a big break for me, for us. We are finally getting what we want that I am afraid I`ll screw it up."

"Hey hey now, you are the best one for this. Nothing is gonna happen, this is just another storyline just like the one we did back in the summer. The only difference is that this is actually what people want, all the AJPunkers have been dying to see happen."

"AJPunkers?"

He felt backed into a corner, as her eyes quizzed him for an answer. It was the only thing he had kept from her, even though he knew she indulged in some. Was he ready to reveal his dark secret?

Was he ready to confess that he read fan fiction about the two of them?

"You know fans that wanted you and me together? It`s all over twitter"

* * *

" I am not trying to pick a fight Punk. This is between me and Dolph. Stay out of this, your plate is already full with Ryback"

"You declared war once you stepped into my backyard John. If it is a fight you want, it is a fight you`ll get. The title will stay with me and I will get back EVERYTHING I once had. Not you, Ryback, Dolph or the screeching banshee over there."

A cheap shot by John caused Punk to reel back, catch his breath. Dolph was momentarily shock as AJ stood in front of John, the money in the bank briefcase inches away from her head. Barely registering her snatching it away from his grip.

Once she had her back turned to face John and as planned he clotheslined her into him and for both to tumble over the top ropes in a heap of limbs. John lying on his back the wind knocked out of him. And AJ was laying dazed and clutching her midsection on the ground, the hard casing of the briefcase under her body. Dolph soon joined them as the title smacked the back of his head.

Haymen picked up the title as he picked up AJ`s withering form in his arms, kicking John`s body away as he tried to 'save' her from him. They walked back to the ramp, turning to face the audience once again. He screamed 'Best in the world'. Haymen holding the title high over his head, him holding her body closer to him, her face hidden under his chin, placing a kiss on her forehead as both John and Dolph looked on.

* * *

**Thoughts? More Dolph or less Dolph?**


	22. Rising Tide

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**Nov 26th, After (my) Raw went off the air:**

"Will she be OK?" He was standing near the trainer`s small table, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor. Victor a friend of both him and AJ and the on call trainer turned around, after putting a pair of gloves.

"Alright, fearless girl, lemme see." He reached for her, and AJ found herself rearing away from a man's touch yet again.

"What?" She smacked his hand as it neared her body. Leaned into Phil, away from his reach. "Why?"

"Like I'm gonna trust a refree to recognize the signs of a fracture." He snorted.

She scowled and he amended, not very sorry. "Okay fine, that _particular_ refreey. No offense to him, but the guy isn't a trained medical staff. And I'm not thinkin' he has X-ray vision."

"Neither do you," She hissed, and they descended into the stereotypical hissy hand-slap fight as he fought to get close to her ribs. He finally just leaned into his heels and shot Phil an annoyed look.

"It's him or a hospital, AJ," He said blandly, knowing full well how she felt about the sterile white environs of the medic's station.

She heaved a sigh of annoyance, let her hands fall away from their defense, let him probe at the material of her shirt. She winced, again. The right side was mostly okay. The Right-handed Dolph had gotten in most of the power of that clothesline on the left side of AJ's body.

"Jesus," She arched as his fingers pressed into the bruised, purple flesh at her side before sliding firmly around to her unbruised back, along the length of a rib.

"How else am I supposed to check for fractures?"

She grit her teeth and bore it as long fingers moved to the next rib, probed painfully into her side for just a moment before sliding across the length of bone on her back, pausing every so often to demand if she could feel it in her front. She released her breath in a painful gasp after each lift of his hand, before sucking in another held breath before his hand descended and he started the next torturous check.

Mostly just bruising, that it'd heal quickly over the next two days… But either way… Phil could frickin' _kill_ Nick.

"We will wrap them for you, and in a couple of days it`ll heal and the bruising will fade. Are you secluded for shows or Smackdown?"

"No, I have the rest of the week off. But I do have a match on Monday"

He came back, only moments later, with the roll of bandages. "Good then you can rest and heal and by Monday you should be all right. One mummy, coming up," He motioned for Punk to hold to shirt up before securing the bandage at her spine and beginning the winding wrap that might ease some of her pain. She hissed as the material was tightened, but it was her only concession to discomfort, securing the end of the white bandages with a small metal clip.

The shirt was skin tight and would be a hassle to try to get it over the wrapping. He shrugged out of his ever present hoodie, helping her into it, zipping it up. The small white shirt folded in her lap.

He helped her down the table, hand around her waist mindful to not jar her too much as they moved. Paul, Nick and John all came to their feet as they stepped out of the trainer`s room.

"I am so sorry AJ. I didn't mean to hurt you." Nick, face full of guilt apologized sincerely.

"It`s OK, I know you didn't You gave me a reason to be pampered and spoiled rotten these coming days. We`ll work it into next week`s promo, give you and John something to bitch and moan about."

* * *

**Nov, 28th, Wednesday Mid Afternoon**

"Stop sucking faces. I came bearing gifts."

She moaned as his hand slid from the soft tender flesh he was gripping, brushing the tight bud in the process. Her hand clenched at the nap of his neck, trying to keep him in place with his tongue down her throat, the way she always liked it to be.

"Can I go on the record and say how I hate my friends?" he gave her one last smooch before standing up, looking around for the shirt he threw behind him five minutes ago. She pushed back against the coach, lowering the pushed bra over her achingly tender breasts before straightening the shirt, smothering the material over the still wrapped midsection of hers.

"You can dip in the honey pot later, we`re freezing our asses off in this hallway. Open this door"

His shaven head poked through the collar, as he headed to the door, it wouldn't do them any good to get thrown out of the hotel.

_Asses? Just how many ass was outside that door?_

The coach dipped from the weight, Scott`s grinning face looking between her and Phil, a sly glint in his eyes told her he knew they were doing what he accused them of doing from behind the door.

"I got sour candy, pepsi, chips, two chick flick movies and The Evil Dead. Pick your poison?"

Absentminded, "Evil Dead" looked over trying to see where Phil was and what was taking him so long. Her smile at seeing him return dimmed as she spied the asses Scot meant earlier.

"Hope you`re feeling better AJ"

She felt herself bristle at how close she stood behind him, how her eyes flickered to him before going back to her. No doubt trying to break the awkward silence and unknowingly upsetting her further, his hand guided her to the free arm chair "Have a seat Amy."

* * *

**If this is sucking in any shape or form, tell me because I feel like it does?**

**#RAW. Yay or Nay ?**


	23. At The End Of The Day, I Still Have You

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if this seems like dialog heavy. You like long updates right? **

* * *

"You boys go ahead, me and AJ will hang out here, have ourselves a girly time"

Unsure, Phil looked to his almost mute girlfriend wanting to gauge her, drawing a blank. It did seem AJ had a steel reinforced wall around her whenever Amy was around, blocking everyone outside, him included. The credits of the movie rolled some time ago, a conversation about the best scenes and what not broke, slipping in a role he was used to with Amy unnoticed by him, until Scott suitably nodded to where April was sitting her body coiled, eyes closed, little fist at one side, the other pressing into her side, massaging the sore muscles. He had moved to kneel infront of her, his hand covering her tight fist, brushing her almost white knuckles. Her eyes had snapped open, a fiery glint in her brown eyes disappeared before he could focus on it. He had saw how the smile she gave didn't quite reach her expressive eyes. He could barely hear Scott offer for him and Amy to hit the gym, wanting to give both of him and AJ some time alone.

Had he imagined all the progress they have made?

No, she was genuine after that little scare in Paris and London, both taking steps towards one another, sharing more and putting efforts into this. She was invested in them as much as he was.

Hashing it out with Amy was the last step into letting go of her insecurities. He watched her watch Amy, trying to see the motive behind this invitation for one-on-one time together. She gave him a fleeting look before easing from the coach, slinking to him, her lips crashing on his own in a brazen display of affection. April was sending Amy a message loud and clear.

"Go on, we`ll be fine baby." she murmured against his lips, hands trailing down his back, landing on his jeans clad butt, squeezing before patting him out.

The door closed behind the two men, the 'click' of the lock loud in the silent hallway.

"How wise was to leave your ex and your current crazy girlfriend in a room together?"

The both looked at the door, curiosity itched on both their faces wanting to know what was happening on the other side.

* * *

Amy was a nervous wreck. Out of character for someone who lived through the attitude era, been in the ring with tough divas and tougher superstars, been involved in a TLC match, a No Holds Barred with Cena yet she was ready to break into a sweat of the thought of small AJ, the pissed off girlfriend of her ex.

She had been brought into the loop by Colt, after the Thanksgiving dinner where a brief yet intense meeting with AJ and one with a deliriously happy Phil and Colt`s words drove the point home.

_"But nothing. Don`t go stir up trouble, leave`em be. If you care as much as you say about him, you`ll let him be happy."_

She wanted him to be happy, no one deserved it better or more than him. And if she wanted him happy, AJ had to be happy as well, that left her with the decision to lay all the cards on the table, clear the air with the girl who idolized her.

While she wasn't looking for trouble, or stir up buried insecurities the call she made months ago to check up on Phil was a poor call on her end, one that caused a rift between the new couple. Colt had told her how AJ left him in Paris, avoided his calls, texts and any chance of running into him until Phil had had enough and forced the issue out in the open. How she had felt like the other woman, cheap, unworthy and shameful.

She watched AJ return to the living area of the suite they were staying in, her steps slow no doubt the pain of the bruising she sustained hindering her movements.

"So we`re doing this bitch now?"

Much like a punch would have your head snapping from the force, the bite and scornful tune of the words almost caused her to reel back in shock. Did she underestimate AJ`s anger and hurt? Just how much the small woman despised her fallen idol.

"Yeah, this animosity has been going for a while, so let`s have it out. Right here, right now."

AJ pushed the hair back, hiding her clenched trembling fists in the thick mane, she felt something boiling within her, molten lava coursing through her veins and she could feel her cheeks flush from heat.

_Take a breath. __Take it deep. Calm yourself._ She could her his voice in her psyche, the rough tilt that always calmed her short temper, soothing her raging emotions that were all over the place.

"Take a seat Red. This gonna take a while. I have a lot of things I wanna get off my chest."

* * *

"Look I am NOT going to have that 'Stay away from my boyfriend or I`ll kick your ass' type of talk. We are both two mature classy women. Adults. I am sorry if I raise my voice at anytime, because I wasn't raised that way."

"I know you and Phil share an unusual friendship, one that has been going on for years before I showed up. And while I am not that insecure that I demand that you two cut all ties with each other, I am and not ashamed to admit it, ticked off by the late night calls, you showing up to almost all of his media appearances You knew we fought over the subject of you and yet you sneak off to the parade he was in, knowing full well I was in town and I am bound to see pictures of both of you together.

I am with Phil now and I ain`t no pushover. I am not Beth, I wont give up on him if you decided to come after him. I happen to be one that pushes back with just as much force. He is mine just as I am his and that will NOT change anytime soon. If that bothers you, I am not really sorry, I am not ashamed of my feelings for him, and will not show him less love just because you`re jealous. I am glad you decided to have this out now. I want you to know where I stand, and that I am here to stay."

Amy was filled with a sense of pride and admiration of this little firecracker. She was willing to fight tooth and nail for Phil, she really was something else and she could see why he adored her to death. She noticed how AJ`s shoulders dropped slightly as if a large weight has been lifted off of her. She really was keeping it bottled up inside and probably felt lighter letting it all out.

"I love Phil. I am not IN love with him. He has been my only true friend for a very long time. Contrary to popular beliefs I am not a home wrecker or boyfriend snatcher. Beth was the one to give up on him, only because she was with him just for the sake of having a boyfriend and a bit of fame. If she did love him she would have held on to him as you are doing right now and he would have never strayed. Phil loves you. I am working on breaking the bad habit of leaning on only him. I am willing and trying. So with that said, I really want to be your friend as I am his. So Friends?"

Amy held her hand infront of her, waiting for AJ to do the same. The force behind the little fist caused her to reel back as it caught her jaw. She really did deserve this one. More shocked as AJ put her smaller hand in hers, shaking it firmly.

"Not by long shot. But I`d like us to try."

* * *

**December, 3rd. Monday Night Raw**

As soon as AJ stepped behind the thick curtains, her music still blasting through, she felt two strong hands wrap around her now bare torso, pulling her away from prying eyes of the staff near the gorilla entrance. She felt her feet dangle in the air as he lifted her up, lips connecting hard, playful and demanding, a combination only they could muster. She swing her legs, crossing them as they meet behind his back, the spandex of his wrestling gear rubbing against her bare legs.

She broke the kiss, giggling as his attempt of pouting, her hair falling off around their pressed foreheads. "What was that for?"

He ran his tongue on her lower lip, nipping as he murmured against her lips "A congratulation kiss on the win. I more influential than I thought. Sneaking a win like that, you are diffidently my girl."

The famous static that is associated with his entrance music blasted the large arena, a cue for him to go out there.

"The fans will have a field day. Me going out after you, seconds apart." he brushed a kiss to her forehead as he set her on the ground, joining Haymen to do their usual routine.

* * *

Out of her wrestling gear and now into her day clothes, she grabbed an apple from the various fruit baskets in catering before going to sit on a chair, feet propped up on another one. Her neck cranked as she heard a mumble from behind her, the floppy dark hair not lost on her.

"Yo Brad."

The empty plastic cup sailed through the air, with his hand on his chest, face slightly ashen, he turned to face her.

"You`re not quitting the habit of scaring the bejesus out of me, are you?" he made his way to her, pulling a nearby chair to sit on.

"Nah, too much fun to pass up as you pee your pants scared shitless" She gave him a toothy smile, she turned back to the monitors, watching her beau talk about having nothing to do with Brad or The Shields "I never got to thank you for what you did for me"

He brushed her off "Pfft no biggie, who wouldn't want to be thrown at a steel cage by Roidback?" seeing the flash of guilt, knowing she didn't plan for him to sustain any real damage "It`s the least I can do after all what you and your family did for me. And you gave me a chance to get noticed, something that would have never happened if I had stayed back in FCW."

Chewing, she looked at him, her eyes unreadable "What`s the plans for you now? True you got a match?"

"Yeah, I get to lose but hey exposure is exposure, I`ll take what I can get."

"Who are you facing?" They both looked up at the same time, sleek tan muscles rippled as he walked inspecting the various food containers.

"Speak of the devil" he gulped nervously as aqua blue eyes snapped to their direction, calculated and sizing him up.

"Oh, no envy here. Randy, did you get the action figure for Alanna? I had Phil drop it off to your dressing room last week."

Brad felt in over his head, as Randy freaking Orton walked their way, putting his now full plate before he sat down with them "Yeah, my ears are ringing with all the squealing she did. I believe I owe you a thank you, you have certainly made her day."

"Are you kidding? I finally have an action figure and kids want one, I am the one who should thank you and the beautiful kid you got"

The normally cold empty blue eyes of the Apex Predator, were twinkling with happiness. It was shocking how the most sadistic and cruel heels in this company were the biggest softies and all around great guys in real life. Randy, Show, Miz and Phil.

"I think I have a mini AJ at home." He faked a cringe at the thought.

"Hey, I happen to be a great role model, kissing aside"

"You`d make one helluva a mother, absolutely crazy but great nevertheless."

The thought gave her a pause. Kids.

_Colbie_

The name rang loudly, echoing in her mind. She had yet to forget that little girl, green eyes, dark hair with a great attachment to her father`s voice. The fateful day on plane all those months ago was still itched perfectly in her memory. The way her heart contracted at the thought of her and Phil in a one small perfect being, a combination of them both, fluttering around in her womb.

Did she really want kids? or was simply caught up in the moment? Did Phil even want kids? Ever?

It was all to early in their relationship to even think of those things. They still had a lot to go through. He had yet to meet her parents, while no doubt they would adore him like she did, she still worried about the concept. He`s the second one she brought home after things with Jay ended.

They couldn't go out in public for fuck sake without fearing someone taking a picture, word getting back to management and both their asses will be on the line, much less think about kids.

All those made a great argument for not thinking about it right now, but she was a woman in the end, a woman in love with a wonderful man whom she wanted to have kids with.

_"I love **you. **No one else. And I intend to marry you, buy a stupid puppy with you and have babies with you"_

His words, the honest promise in his eyes was like a sucker punch to the gut.

Babies with Phil, a dog and a home. She could totally live with that.

Right now she would focus on them, getting them to the that point where they could stand in a freshly painted nursery, large belly, golden wedding bands, waiting for the birth of their baby.

"You OK?" Brad`s hand on her knee jolted her back to the room, and she looked around confused at her whereabouts. The soft green walls of a small nursery turned into the dull grey of catering, the embracing parents disappeared.

"Yeah" her voice felt alien to her ears, soft, small and wistful.

"Hey kid, go warm up our match is up in 20" If there was a more suitable way to say 'Beat it' that was it.

He waited until the room was empty save the two of them, before going to sit in the chair Brad was in moments ago, facing her. His eyes followed hers as she gazed at the monitor where Punk and Miz where arguing one on the ramp and the other in the ring with Paul Haymen. It didn't take a genius to figure it out, put the two and two together and get a five.

The little grunt unwillingly grew on him. A fresh breath in this company. She had a vulnerability about her that you wanted to shelter her, take her under your wing, hiss and snap at whatever threatened her. She was strong, he knew that, could fight with the best of them and hold her own, hell he saw how she put Daniel in one of his submission moves, causing the little man to turn red. She was witty, smart and one helluva a hard worker. A survivor.

Yet matters of the heart, she was one of those who put her heart in a relationship, diving head first with no regards to herself. That`s when you have that feeling that you have to lookout for her, be the sound of reason she buried under her heart.

"What did that Punk do now?" She turned around to face him, she had been so focused on Phil that she forget he was still there.

Not many could say that Randal Keith Orton was a big sweetheart. Aside from her and his immediate family and John, everyone saw Randy the wrestler was the one and the same Randy the man. While he did have his moments, with her he was nothing short of a big brother one she missed having with her brother being away in the army. If she wanted a laugh, Daniel was the one to go to. John to kick asses for you. Randy for the tough loving he dished out.

"Might as well come out with it, unless you want me to beat up your boyfriend" like Phil he was good on his promises.

"Everything is going fine Randy" she didnt know he he knew about her and Phil, she was just glade he hadn't gone off on her like she imagined. How many times had he caught her crying because of Phil? How many times he cursed every name under the sun while patting her back awkwardly?

"You know, I am not a fan of you taking his sorry ass back April. But if he makes you happy that`s all I care about, the minute that ceases to be, they`ll be scrapping him off the side of the highway." Maybe she spoke too soon "That being said, tell me what`s got you all spacey?"

A perfectly arched eyebrow shot up "Spacey?"

"Alanna`s words. Annoyingly catchy."

"He`s wonderful to me Randal" his eye twitched as his birth name "Sometimes I feel this has been a dream and I am gonna wake up back to the mess I was earlier this year. I want this so much you know."

He tried to hide the shock on his face. He has been so out of the loop. How serious those two got he had no clue until now. For April to sing Punk praises after the shitty place he had her in as a dirty mistress.

"You feel like waiting for the other shoe to drop in?" She was used to him being in tune with her thoughts and feeling that it no longer surprised her.

"Exactly. I mean when was the last time I had something that means something. You and John and Danny, I love you to bits and pieces, couldn't ask for better brothers. But Phil, it`s Phil you know. He`s my Sam."

For lack of better words, any words all he could muster "Fuck."

* * *

"Hey tell production to come up with questions fast" Mike 'Miz' loosened the tie, his phone in his hand.

"Why? I thought we were using questions from twitter" Phil, put the title on a nearby crate, Paul also on his phone.

"We were, but all they seem to care about is 'Do you like AJ?' and if you ever dressed up as a girl?"

Spray of water flew from his mouth, coughing as he wiped the water dripping from his chin "Someone actually asked that?"

Keeping a straight face was too much with the look of utter horror on the Champ`s face "Nah just messing with you. It would be funny as hell if we used that and you said no and have the lie detector show you are lying. Man oh man, you will never be able to go out in public again."

"It`s not funny, you deck"

"C`mon, it was a little bit funny." he called after the retreating champion. "Jesus no one can take a joke these days"

Paul fell in step with Punk, the title cradled in his arms like a little baby "Did you run tonight`s event with John and AJ?"

"Didn't get a chance to, both of them were in matches by the time I got here"

"I don't understand, why both of you arrive separately? You don't want people to know or what?"

"No, we are trying to keep a low profile, with that prick in jail, we didn't get a chance to figure out how to approach the BOD"

"Divas and Superstars get together all the time. I understand with her being GM was frowned upon but now there is no reason to stop both of you"

"I hear you Paul. This is new, and we are trying to enjoy this time together alone, once this goes public, the press, fans, shows will all be involved with us. And I am not ready to share her just yet."

They both stood outside the wide open double doors of catering, the sight rendering both men speechless. One was shocked, the other raging mad with jealousy.

* * *

Her eyes locked with the fiery ones of Phil, her chin resting on Randy`s shoulder as he hugged her. He must have felt her tense, because he stepped back, now feeling the eyes boring a hole in his back. He stood up, ruffled her hair affectionately, the protective feeling filling him as he turned around, facing the man who caused his adopted sister so much pain.

The recently dubbed 'walrus' by Miz and the audience, stepped back as he neared them. Phil`s chin jutted out defiantly, not threatened the least by the feral gleam in his eyes. He smirked as Paul slipped inside the room going to where AJ still sat before turning around to face him, ready to officially give him the 'if you make her cry' speech.

"I don't really care if she loves you or not. The second you make that girl unhappy..." His anger at him eased as his eyes flickered at the girl behind him, before turning back to him, unwilling to show fear or intimidation.

"She`s yours to look after now. I am entrusting you with my little sister Phil, don't make me regret it."

* * *

"What was that all about?" He watched both Phil and Randy stare at each other, Phil`s eyes flickering to them momentarily.

"It`s Randy being Randy. He`s just checking up on me"

"By trying to bite the head of your boyfriend?"

"Phil can take it" She didn't doubt it. He would put up with the hassle of both her adopted brothers and her real brother if he felt the need. While he wouldn't let anyone walk over him, he would no doubt respect the need for Randy to tell him off.

They both looked on the display, watching a stiff nod from Phil before Randy went off winking as he passed her. His eyes caught hers as he walked to them, their own conversation held silently.

"Just how many of these 'talks' do I have to go through?"

"Not many, I believe you just survived the worst."

"Well I guess I`ll have to grin and bear it."

"Really?"

He tugged her hand, pulling her to his lap "Yeah, you`re kinda worth it."

"Don`t tell me you`re going to be this mushy once we get her on your side. Not very heel-ish to swap pet names and make googly eyes at each other."

"Don`t worry Paul. Don`t you worry at all. TLC cant come fast enough for us."

She matched his grin with one of her own with a crazy flavor to it, the eyes flared in cruelness unlike the soft caring couple from earlier.

He rubbed his hands gleefully "Now that`s more like it"

Both watched as Haymen stood walking to get a plate of food "How`s your knee?"

Her hand touched the still taped knee under his kickpads and gear. She saw how he had favorited one knee, to relieve the pressure on the other, trying to mask his discomfort everytime he bent or walked. And she saw it again tonight as he made his entrance the pain was fleeting on his face yet she caught it.

"It`s acting up" he can only admit that.

"Phil!"

"What?"

"We are going to get it checked out, got it"

"Yes boss ma`am, after tonight`s show. I promise"

* * *

She knew the minute Ryback had put Phil through a table and put his foot on his chest that something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

They all could recognize and tell the difference between selling out pain and real pain. Phil was having the second one, in massive amount. With RAW off the air, the arena was still packed with people staring at the carnage in the ring. Ryback hung back as medical staff and trainers circled him, trying to pry his fingers from his left knee. After agonizingly long minutes, she could see two men at each side supporting him as they helped him step out of the ring.

She pushed through the throngs of staff gathered at the gorilla wanting to see firsthand the damage. She made it to the front, standing next to a nervous Vickie and a worried Vince, all waiting for Phil to emerge from behind that curtain.

Just as he made it inside, people swarmed him, firing questions and instructions. He turned a deaf ear, his eyes searching hers, finding them moist, her face ashen with fear. He sat on an offered chair, a trainer kneeling infront of him, gently taking off his kickpad and the bandage he had around his knee.

He braced one hand on his thigh, just above his kneecap and the other clasped his ankle. Slowly, he rotated his leg, testing the range of motion.

Phil hissed in pain and he stopped immediately.

"You need to get to a hospital stat. Call the ambulance." The whirl of activity almost dizzied him, his eyes going back to hers she saw her glance at Vince before looking back at him. He closed his eyes, sighing in annoyance, she couldn't even be ne-. They snapped open as he felt the familiar jolt that only meant one thing. Her small hand slipped inside his, squeezing reassuringly. Smiling even though blots of pain flashed in his body, he brought their clasped hand, his lips pressing a kiss to her knuckles. They were interrupted as a stretcher rolled near him and he was forced to let go as they helped him on it. She along with Paul,Vince, Vickie and now Kofi and John followed closely, watching as they loaded him in the back, a medic stepping in with him.

"I can only take one to ride with him."

She looked up, Vince standing next to her "Go!"

Not needed to be told twice, she stepped inside the small ambulance, the door closing behind her, the sirens blaring loudly.

* * *

Her legs bounced from the nerves. She sat in an orange uncomfortable plastic chair, hunched over, her head in her hands as she waited for an update, a word. Anyfuckingthing.

It has been over 30 minutes since they stepped foot in the hospital, 20 since they disappeared behind an examination room where she couldn't follow, 10 since their friends and bosses piled through the door, disappointed with her lack of any news.

She could barely register Kofi`s arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her as they waited for news. Her head snapped up as the door opened and stepped out the doctor who she saw go in Phil`s room.

"How is he?"

"From the preliminary exam, he had a torn meniscus that had locked up his knee. It need immediate surgery."

"Will he make a full recovery?"

"It`s too early to tell. But if it goes smoothly I don't see why not. He`ll be out of competition for a while. Do you prefer a certain surgeon or..?"

"I spoke with Dr. James Andrews. He`ll do the surgery. Can you start the transfer papers Dr. we dont want to waste time."

"Sure thing. We braced it just in case. You can see him now."

"You kids go see him, I`ll have the jet ready. Vickie come with me, we have to think of something in case we have to take Punk out of the TLC PPV."

* * *

"I`ll call the rest, tell`em your skinny ass is OK."

"Yeah I want some coffee, Paul?"

With poor excuses the three men left the room and the two people alone. A blind man will have to see how upset AJ was, and how tense that made Punk.

"Hey, come here" he patted the space next to him, watching as she miserably made her way to him. He tugged her closer once she stopped infront of him, and mindful to his braced knee she lowered herself to lay next to him, her face buried under his chin, hand strongly wrapped around his waist.

He could feel the tension in her body, slight tremors passing through her as he held her close. He could see how upset she was. The fear she felt for him tugging at his heartstrings the dull pain of his knee forgotten for now. He brushed the soft hair, his fingers running through the locks over and over, trying to soothe her.

"I am OK. There`s no need to be upset doll face." she sniffled, and there was no mistaking the wetness he felt was from anything but tears. He brushed a kiss to her temple, leaning away to the left, trying to catch her eyes, but she kept them stubbornly closed.

"You know if you keep crying, I am gonna be upset too and the doctor said that`s bad to my knee" a low blow he knew it, but if it kept her from crying then he was fine with that. She took one last sniffle, small hiccups leaving her, and he had to smile at how adorably loving she was over him.

He knew she wasn't upset about missing his TLC match, a thing that was becoming a certainty with little time there is for him to heal. With less than 12 days, the odds were not in his favors. It was the first time she was this close and personal with him injured and in a hospital and if she was anything like him, she was really spooked by how much fear she was in by seeing him lying in pain, the same as he saw her withering after Dolph`s mean clothline to the floor.

"There all better now. No more crying OK? can you do that for me?" She nodded, her head still under his chin, her lips pressed over his pulse point, feeling the strong beating. No matter what the outcome of his surgery, he knew he will always have her.

"I love you." He felt her take a breath then release it.

"I love you too."

* * *

**That should make up to you?  
This shit blows with Punk`s knee surgery. #GetWellPunk**


	24. In Sickness And In Health

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**#GetWellPunk Happy reading :)**

* * *

She loved him to pieces, she really did. But there was those time, such as now, where her boyfriend was as stubborn as a mule, as cooperative as a concrete wall and a fucking nut case, she wanted to wring his neck like a rag doll and shake some sense into him. She really did admire his persistence but not at the expense of his health and discomfort.

She stood at the foot of the bed, her hand clasping the ivory railing tight. True to his promise, Vince had them flown out to Florida to see Andrews for an emergency surgery in record time. The trip from the airport to the hospital was agonizingly slow, the brace pressuring horribly on his knee yet it was the lesser of two evils than to have his knee jostled around, adding more damage and pain. She tried her best to take his mind off of it, helping him refocus on something else.

"Punk now it`s not the time to be stubborn, you heard what the doctor said,you will be in a lot of pain" she hoped the bluntness of Vince`s words would penetrate the thick skull. Again to no evil as his shoulder stiffened in preparation for a verbal spat, as well as a physical one if they tried to force it upon him. She knew why he was so set on refusing the drugs. He vowed to never let anything in his system that would break the promises he took close to heart, no drugs, no smoke and no alcohol.

"Will you put some sense into your boyfriend?" both of them snapped up to face Vince, shock evident on both their faces. Did he know? More importantly, how long? He left the room muttering under his breath. She looked to him, sulking in the bed, looking ridiculously adorable in a hospital gown, knee braced, the orange socks he was rocking standing out even more above the white sheets.

His pointed gaze stopped her from supporting the argument of Vince, that this wasn't the time to be a hard-headed man, who was willing to go under a scope and in a surgery with absolutely no pain relief medication. She had to wonder, did he go to all of his surgeries without some sort of a drug or anesthesia?

It wasn't obvious to anyone, or maybe she was learning to read him a lot better, but there was something in his eyes that begged her to stand by his decision, almost pleading her to not let them overpower him and put what he considered to poison to course through his blood. She walked nearer to him, standing to his side in a show of unity, her hand grasping his shoulder.

"What are his other options?"

"I beg your pardon?" the young doctor who was assisting in the surgery looked at her, surprised to have her actually speak. She had been almost mute from the moment they barged in on them and started to discuss the procedure.

"What are the other options other than pain medication or anesthesia?" Was her question that complicated or was he simply dense.

"There is an epidural option, he`ll be awake during the procedure but will not feel anything from the waist down. The initial penetration will not be painful, but the poking around and repairing the tear will be uncomfortable and painful. Meditation or hypnosis might work too" it was Andrews who stepped in seeing the reluctant patient was insisting on no drugs to enter his system.

"OK, those seems like really good options. Punk?" she watched him chew his bottom lip thoughtfully and was relieved to see some of the scowl he had earlier melt away.

"There is a more direct approach, and since Punk here is a good patient of mine for some time I think this will set well with him. We have been developing some pain medications that are from natural ingredients, the most recent one is from Arnica, a herb comes from a European flower; it does have natural anti-inflammatory properties and it reduces surgery-related knee swelling. It will target specific nerves and block the pain receptors from receiving any signals that the body is in pain and it will never register with the brain. It does operate like a local anesthesia but with natural elements"

She wasn't sure how appropriate to reach and kiss the man senseless with her boyfriend sitting in a hospital bed. It seemed they were finally able to get through to him.

"Alright, lets do this"

**20 minutes later:**

She felt the air shift as the automatic door opened and she stepped into the a big spacious room where they were doing the surgery, again she offered him a lifeline to step into the OR with him, help keep him distracted and occupied as they worked on his knee. As he was prepped she was whisked away to get changed. Gone was the wrinkled jeans and the long white tee and instead she was decked in dark blue scrubs along with a mask that was pushed under her chin.

He was propped up on a table, his back reclining back, his head supported by a pillow, one leg stretched out infront of him and the other one, propped up braced and ready to be operated on.

"Came to play doctor?" his voice held a teasing tilt to it, and it made her relieved to see him not focused on the pain so much.

"If you are a good boy, I might" she came to stop next to him, he looked like he was morphine happy or maybe it was the pain that was making him delirious. She looked at the IV attacked next to him, little clear drops travelling through the transparent line, disappearing in the needle that was poking his skin. So he was on a trip already.

The medical staff piled through the door, each one taking his post. The room was in an organized chaos. A nurse went to the CD player that was on a metal table away from everything.

"What shall we have today?" It was hard to tell who was whom under their surgical masks.

"Chopin, dear Punk needs some relaxation music"

Oh no. She knew first hand that this will not help him relax and would only aggravate him. Classic music was not a thing of the hardcore Punk lying on the operating table. While herself didn't mind them, Phil hated it. The soft melodic tunes filled the room as who she assumed was Andrews stepped infront of the exposed knee. He poked a bit asking if her felt that or that or that. When satisfied he nodded and another one stepped forward, shining the bright light on the raised knee.

"I thought you were trying to ease my pain, not elevate it" He groaned oblivious to the fact that they pricked the skin with a scary looking needle.

* * *

She stared into the darkness of the room, her eyes falling on his light face as her heart twisted fiercely. She listened to the soothing beep emanating from the heart monitor on the other side of the bed and watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath he took. It was comforting in a way it let her know that he was still there. She wasn't exactly sure where everyone else was or what time it was, but she knew she had to keep watch. If she didn't, then the monitor would stop beeping, and then he wouldn't be there anymore. And she didn't want that. She needed him. She loved him. So she kept watch. It was ridiculous to be this obsessed with a heart monitor over someone who had a successful knee surgery. But she couldn't help it, the last time she was in a room similar to this, and she had stepped out of the room for a split second, the monitor beeped as the heart flat lined and her grandma was gone. Just like that.

The soft lighting from the corridors cast a warm glow on his otherwise pallid face; he had been asleep for the past three hours. So far, according to the doctors, the surgery went really well and they were successful in repairing the damage to his knee. But she just couldn't believe them yet, wouldn't believe them, until he opened his eyes.

His lithe body was lying unmoving on the bed, covered with a light blue blanket. His fingers lay perfectly still on the crisp cotton, sterile white sheet, and she immediately felt the need to entwine them with her own, and even in the deep sleep state he was in, she knew he would sense she was near him, trying to reassure him in her own way.

She reached out a trembling hand and stroked his arm, tears pressing against her eyes as guilt consumed her again. If only she insisted harder, pressed him more to get his knee checked when it started to bother him, then they wouldn't have been in this situation.

The soft voice broke through her senses, and she lifted her gaze to his face. His eyes were open, their green depths tired but alert and more beautiful than she ever remembered them being before. Her face broke into a relieved smile, and she squeezed his arm affectionately.

"Hay" The one word was all she could manage, emotion choking her ability to speak.

"I think I am going to have to take a rain check on playing doctor that you were talking about," he murmured with a small grin.

He smiled weakly, fingers moving lightly in her grip. "I am so tired" his speech barely raised enough for her to hear him, but his eyes stayed clear.

"Go back to sleep"

"Stay with me" he whispered as his eyes closed again, his voice trailing off with his last word.

"Forever"

* * *

She gripped the sink tightly, knuckles turning white from her force as she stared blankly in the mirror. Her face was still moist from the water she splashed earlier and had yet to dry, she didn't feel bothered at all as the small droplets ran down her cheeks, neck and disappeared altogether under the surgical top. Her bag had yet to arrive, since Kofi was the one bringing it along with a bag for Phil. It looked like they were staying in the hospital for another two days, and might be longer if he showed signs of a setback. The bags under her eyes took a darker shade than usual, a thin red ring forming from lack of restful sleep, napping on a couch for 10 minutes at a time no where near the rest her body screamed for. It seemed long ago since they stepped foot in this hospital and a lot longer since this whole thing happened. She was already on little sleep before all of this, between her still healing side to hashing it out with Amy to going straight to the arena, it didn't leave her with a chance to lay her head. Rushing Phil to the hospital, staying up during the flight and the surgery now. Yet here he was sleeping peacefully through the dull pain in his knee and she was still up.

She gathered her hair up, twirling it around before twisting it into a bun, using an elastic band she always kept on her wrist and bobby pins to keep it in place. She opened the faucet, splashing cold water again, using a bit to rub her neck, hoping it would help her shake the tiredness. She knew the only restful sleep she will get only when they went home and out of this place. Closing it, she used the paper towel to dry up, tossing it in the waste basket. She really hoped Kofi would have arrived by now with her stuff. Maybe take a shower somewhere around here.

With her glassed perched on her nose, she took one last look at herself before exiting the bathroom "Please tell me my stuff are here"

Both men looked up from their deep conversation. If Paul was here, so would the rest. He nodded to where her bag was on the floor next to the couch that has been her bed since early morning yesterday.

"I think you like mighty cute in those scrubs kiddo "

She opened the zipper taking quick note of what was there. Kaitlyn had packed her regular clothes, a PJ set along with her makeup bag. A stack of comic and her trusted gaming DS earned her friend a treat once she got a breather in all this chaos. The shower was sooner than she had hoped, finally. Re-zipping the bag, she walked to sit on the chair on the side of the bed.

"So what is the plans for his TLC match?"

"There is no way he`ll be 100% ready by then, so Vince pulled him from the match card and made a six-man tag match instead. The Shield vs Kane, Brayn and Ryback"

"I guess that`s the best they can pull off on such short notice. Where does that leave me? Wasn't I supposed to cost Ryback the match and join the dark side?" she played ,absentminded, with his hand, tracing pattern over his palm.

"Well I took liberty with this and worked around it. This" he handed her a paper "is what you`ll do at the PPV, and this" he passed another one "is where we finalize it"

Her eyes skimmed over both pages, involuntarily the corner of her lips lifted.

_No wonder he was silent till now._

"What do you think about this?" she turned to face him, catching the disgruntled look before he could properly hide it. He shrugged acting nonchalant "It has to be done"

It didn't go unnoticed by her how he avoided telling her how he felt about it "If you`re not happy with this, we will change it, right Paul?"

"Yeah sure. But if we stayed with this it will be more plausible to do it, after all the previous weeks` events hinted and built around this. Plus it will be more of a surprise when she finally join us"

"Who cares about plausibility and making sense? have you seen what creative have been doing for the last months, hell the last years. The end storylines on whims and start another one out of thin air. Hell they cant give a proper closure, they leave things dangling wide open much to the frustrations of fans. If Phil doesn't like it, I wont do it, find-"

"It`s OK. I don't mind" they looked at him like he suddenly sprouted a second head.

She arched a perfect eyebrow skeptically "Really?"

"Yeah, it`s fine" he wouldn't tell her that he wasn't fine by it at all, but the fact she was ready to drop the whole scenario for his benefit was behind his decision.

"OK, so this is it. I am gonna work on 'I`m a Paul Haymen girl'" he gathered the papers, leaving them with their own copy. "Get better kid" he called just before the door closed behind him.

"Is he always this gung-hoe?"

"That`s Paul for ya" He took a moment to look at her-really look at her-and noticed that she probably did not look much better than he did. Her eyes were ringed with dark circles, her normally creamy caramel-toned skin entirely too pale. His other thoughts came screaming to a halt as concern for her replaced them all.

"When was the last time you slept?" he asked, his voice deadly serious, his eyes narrowed when she didn't answer him "When?" he insisted.

"I slept while you slept "the lie slipped passed her easily " I`ll sleep better once we go home. How is your knee? any pain?"

"Comes and goes, nothing major. Have you eaten something yet?"

"I plan on taking a shower first, this is the longest I have gone without a shower. I feel icky" She looked down as his fingers meshed with hers, thumb brushing over her wrist.

"Thank you" She tried to catch his eye "For what?"

"For sticking by me, for everything, for being you"

Will she ever get used to the emotional side of him that he was willingly showing her? She leaned, careful not to jostle anything or move the bed, lips brushing his softly "This" she leaned her forehead against his, noses touching "is for better or for worse. This means always having me around to fall back on. This means sticking it through storms"

"I love you"

"I`ll bet you`ll love me more when I don't reek." she broke away, heading to her bag.

"No sponge bath?"

"Behave!" she called from behind the closed door, seconds later the sound of rushing water filled the silence.

* * *

His thumb hovered in the air, doing some sort of weird dance.

Did he want to? Yes.

Should he? Maybe.

Would he? probably not, since they seem to have cut off his balls as well as some of the tissue in his knee.

No he was a man, and last time he looked underneath that thin sheet he still had his balls. So why was he acting like a kid afraid his parents will catch him reading a skin mag or watching porn?

Maybe he was afraid of getting busted. Anyone was welcome to barge in on him in the middle of it, and he had a tendency to really get into it once he started. Doctors, nurses, his friends or worse yet AJ, who had finished her shower and was in the cafeteria eating and who could come back any time and she was the last one he wanted to catch him in the act.

How would he explain it to her? How embarrassing would that be to confess of this habit he indulged in every once in a while!

She was the one who got him hooked on it in the first place. Yeah after he snopped and went through her phone behind her back.

He closed his eyes, thumb hitting the touch screen. The little bar at the top started filling as the content of the page was starting to be displayed. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes. He had the urge to rub his hands gleefully and fanboy. There was a lot of updates to scroll through. He felt like a kid in a candy store.

* * *

He whipped the screen of his phone with a tissue; clearing the shower of jell-o it got as he coughed in surprise.

Holy fuck. He thought that shit was real. And from the comments and reviews so have the others avid readers. Oh how he would have loved to give that author ..who was it?.. **Red Foxy** a piece of his mind, a colorful long opinion of how she nearly had him suffering a stroke. As he read line after line of a very detailed, very steamy scene with his ex here and in that piece, he felt the acid fill his stomach threatening to go up and have him heave whatever he had in his stomach.

_That devious cunning little thing, she really knows how to weave her plot._

His heart stopped as he read her latest chapter. The birth of Colbie. His daughter. Not his, his. The daughter of another Phil and another April. The one tough cookie that survived that bat shit crazy Tanya and her equally just as insane Todd, that survived premature arriving and the one that would survive anything else.

A kid with April. A family with her. He never thought he would actually consider or entertain the idea of having a kid of his own. He could barely take care of himself, barely his friends` dogs let alone a kid. A ball of flesh and blood; his own. He always thought by the time he will be done with wrestling, whoever poor soul that was desperate enough to be his girlfriend, will have been long gone, seeing how he will be probably nearing forties if not mid forties and her chance of having a baby will be gone. Even through his most serious relationships, namely Maria and Amy, the idea never crossed his mind, even marriage seemed out of the question. Both of them and him were all career focused and still young.

And it would seem that young AJ, crazy, spontaneous and his former fuck-buddy was the one to have him think that. Her and that author that had him wanting what that Phil had. A wife and a daughter.

_Someday that will be me._

The door to his room was pushed open and now in regular clothes and braided hair AJ stepped into the room. He had less than 3 seconds to cover up and exit that site.

She turned to face him, a greeting frozen on her lips as she took in him. He had the phone turned down into the sheet and was gripping it tightly. His eyes wide open and his lips pursed shut. All he needed was 'Busted' written in bold across his forehead to further show his guilt. She leaned against the door, a bemused smile on her face.

"Were you watching porn?"

* * *

"I hope you have fun"

"I will"

"I really really hope you enjoy yourself"

"She will"

"Have I mentioned you have a super, mega size, huge amount of good time?"

"Nope. Not yet"

"Well I hope you have a super, mega size, huge amount of good time"

He turned his cheek away as she made to kiss his lips, landing it on his cheek instead "I love you"

"Yeah sure"

"Is he always this grumpy?"

"Only when my girlfriend ditches me to go do laundry and clean her house and leaves me here"

"Oh I am feeling the love buddy"

"You boys behave and Scott if I heard he as much as moved I will end you"

If this was cartoon he`ll be spitting fire and smoke would have been coming out of his nostrils and ears.

"Give the girl a break, she have been with you non stop for days. She barely slept a wink and she look like she hadn't had a decent meal in a while"

"I know, it just I got used to having her with me at all times, she`s addicting. So tell me what`s up? catch me up on things"

"Well Amy went out on a date last night"

"Really?"

"Yeah, some guy she met in a recording studio, whatever AJ said to her seems to finally hit home. This is the first date she had gone out on since you guys broke it off the first time"

They had yet to know what was said in that room between the two women. They had return to find the room as they left it. No trashed furniture, broken lamps or anything. The two were laughing over top model and Amy was rocking the beginning of a shiner. Much to the shock and awe of him and Scott, they watched as they embraced and made plans for another girls night out. He was relieved as the issue with his ex was resolved and the bad blood between the two women have lessened.

The fact that their relationship had so many obstacles against it from the get go was what made it different. For once and the first time in his life he had to fight and work for a relationship to work. It did feel they were growing together and with each setback they came back stronger. There was two things they had yet to accomplish. Meeting her rents and solving the issue with them going out in public. Both he planned to tackle as soon as possible.

Oh yeah and confess that he reads fan fiction as well.

Somehow that seemed a lot more harder than meeting her family and meeting the BOD. COMBINED.

* * *

"Oh Nacho, I think mammy is gonna be sick" she whined to the small dog as she laid on the couch, one leg tucked under her, the other propped up against the small coffee table. She wiggled her toes, finally out of her chucks. The small dog let out a whine similar to her own, putting its head in her lap. She scratched behind his ears, closing her eyes; the sound of the washer filling the silent apartment.

"I know boy, I missed you too" whenever she couldn't take her faithful dog with her, her neighbor a single mom with a young boy offered to take care of him until she returned. So the first thing she did after starting the laundry and putting away the groceries is go fetch her dog.

"What do you say? You wanna meet Phil?" the little dog let out an excited bark, his tail wagging back and forth. She looked around the apartment, the last time she had been here was when she ended things with him and now she was bringing him here to enjoy a bit of recovery time and still be close enough to the hospital for his check ups. Certainly a homey environment was better than that sterile and pasty white hospital and would do wonders to his grumpiness and sour mood he was in lately. She hoped Scott was having a better luck with him, after all he was used to Mr. Grumpy McGrumpy than her.

She dragged her legs to what she hoped would be her bedroom, Nacho following close behind. Turning off the lights and closing the blinds, she flopped down on the bed, straining to pull the covers over her body, Nacho settling next to her as she jumped eagerly in the arms of sleep.

* * *

"I don't know how she did it, but that girl is a saint" The room that was his and April`s for the past days, was now filled with all his friends. Kofi, Daniel, Mike, Lars and his current babysitter Scott. She had been gone for over 8 hours and it was getting dark outside, the heavy rain increasing his worry over her, plus this was the longest he was without her, he missed her.

Their topic of current discussion was his grumpy foul mood.

"I don't know, but she looked like she was ready to drop dead on her feet too. I, of course, saved her from th-" the rest of his sentence muffled as a well aimed pillow hit him square in the face.

"See what I have to put with, and you wonder why I am in such a pissy mood"

"Nag nag nag" Scott fluttered his eyelashes in what was supposed to be cute.

"So how long have you two been married?" The conversation carried on without him as he started one of his own.

_Hay sleepyhead, you up yet? _

The replay arrived almost immediately.

_Just got out of the shower, heading your way. Missed you._

He hoped he wasn't smiling like a goof.

_Missed you too, it`s still raining, wait until it clears up, if it doesn't stay put._

Her replay had him feeling warmer inside

_Will do, even though I really missed you, but hay that means a longer kiss hello_ xoxo

* * *

She put the coat on the couch, the scarf following suit. She felt giddy as he opened his arms for her to join him. Out of her warm Uggs, she carefully lowered herself on his right side mindful not to move around too much and jostle the still bandaged and braced knee. He circled her small body in his arms, as hers wrapped around him securely. This was the first in days they have been this close to each other and she still fit perfectly against him much like a puzzle piece would. Her hair smelled of her usual bubble gum shampoo and the rain, her cheeks tinged rosy probably from the nippy wind.

"So where is my kiss hello?" She met him mid way, lips already parted for him as his settled completely over hers. They stay locked for moments, hers felt chilled and he took it upon himself to warm them and her up. She broke it, and a sense of manly pride filled him, her eyes were dazed, lips swollen and parted, her body arched against him, clearly wanting more. His own body was starting to lean towards her but her hand on his chest stopped him, he looked at her confused had he mistaken the signs?

Freakishly, she knew what he was thinking "No I do want this, a lot. But you are still in pain now and the last thing I want to do is hurt you, at least in that way. I promise it`ll be worth the wait"

* * *

**Too ughh or not enough ughh? What the hell is ughh anyway? #DeliriouslyInsomnic **

**I take creative responsibility for the medical thingies. I don't know if they use this 'Arnica' herb in surgeries or not. That is totally on me.**

**I dont know If I should mention this now or later, but this baby will probably end soon. If anyone has any idea or want to co-write or whatever, hit me up and PM me. After this I am story-free :)  
**


	25. TLC: Tanned, Lovely and Corruptible

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**This chapter was BETA read by Red Foxy who was an absolute save here, thank you for putting up with me girl.  
**

**This is my version of TLC, hope it doesn't suck, you know like majorly *cringe*.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Sunday, December, 16th 2012**

**John Cena Vs Dolph Ziggler. Money in The Bank Ladder match.**

The camera zoomed in on Dolph`s face, ashen, sweaty and crushed. He laid in a painful crumbled heap at one corner of the squared ring. A crushing steel framed ladder, weighing in at almost seventy pounds trapped his body to the ground. And it would have been so easy to slip from under it or lift it off of him had he not been in a brute fight with one John Cena for the past 20 minutes.

The normally slicked back blonde locks were in disarray as they hung over his as equally sweaty forehead; sticking to it. His chest heaved from exhaustion and fatigue, and will probably need to soak in an hour long hot bath just to get his strained muscles and aching back to a normal level of dull pain.

The match had begun with the usual lockup in the center of the ring for a few minutes, until John had him backed up into a turnbuckle, before going back to the center of the ring. A boot aimed at the still healing knee of John caused his grip to loosen, giving Dolph a chance to trap him in a side head lock, tightening to cease John's persistent struggling. He let his body move with John's, stumbling back to hit the ropes before John pushed him with a hand on his back, freeing himself from the lock. John had used the ropes to give him momentum for the shoulder slam he met Dolph with. He eagerly went for another one, setting the mood for a Cena to gain control of the match, the still avid fans of him filling the arena with excited shouts and cheers. Crowd enthusiasm died as he dodged out of the way, yanking the top rope down with him hard. John, unable to put on the brakes from his push went careening over the top, landing on the hard floor outside the ring, his back getting acquainted with the barrier rather hard. It had been too early to head out, set up a ladder and go for the case dangling high up in the air, so he went after him, looping his fingers through the belts hopes tugging John to his feet, both staggering to reach the apron, groaning as he lifted John`s bulkier body, rolling him under the rope and inside the ring. He followed circling the still fallen body of John, much like an eagle would hover around a dying prey. He helped prop John`s back, hands on his shoulders as he drove his knee over and over in the center of his back, finally locking his legs around John`s neck squeezing, trying to tire him out. He was forced to let go as John wrapped the tips of his fingers around the bottom rope.

They circled around each other in the center of the ring, locking up for the second time. When Dolph got kicked in the abdomen and punched in the face, he reeled backward, John finally catching a break, looked up at the crowd, as if asking them if he should give him another one, when Dolph took the initiative to head butt him, using the ropes to push his body into John, following him as he went down, raining down punch after viscous punch on the Cenation Leader.

After a few more moments of circling each other like wild animals, Dolph decided to set up the hard hitting match and he had slid from the ring. He slid the first ladder into the ring, and rolled up onto the mat after it. Everyone would expect him to go straight for the case, but with a personal angle to this match, namely AJ, he just left the ladder on the mat, waiting at one side while John staggered around on the other. Zig Zag dodged as John finally noticed him, too late to realize the hoax as Dolph executed a back breaker followed by a neck breaker. Another five minutes of punches, suplexes, body slams and a missed five knuckle shuffle on the steel steps, and Dolph kicked the smaller ladder out, slipping for another much taller one guaranteed for him to reach the case. John grabbed onto one end of the ladder... it was a tug of war now. He finally won that battle by raising the ladder hard enough for it to hit John in the chin and drop the ladder, before sliding the ladder into the ring.

Then when John was at a turnbuckle, and ladder in hand, he had charged the ladder at him, but John moved out of the way in the last minute, making him hit the turnbuckle with the ladder, somewhat tweaking his shoulder a bit, it wasn't noticeable but that what it took for John to power through the match. He had set him up to be Irish-whipped into the ladder, an unusual technique by the five moves man, he was about to clothesline he but missed wildly then he charged towards him, but John somehow flipped him onto the ladder in a bone crushing body slam He laid there, stunned before the pain kicked in. His back arched in a bow that threatened to snap, he rolled to the right, the steel steps digging into his belly, and he felt his back had dozens of hot coal from the heat of pain. The ref closed in on him, and not many would know that the officials used their position to let one wrestler know what the other was planning to trying to prep him for the move so nothing will go wrong, he knew that the ref was waiting for him to give a sign that he was ready. With a discreet mumble courtesy of him lying face down on a ladder, his locks framing his face, he set his boot encased feet on the mat, hands braced on each side, years of being in the ring honed his senses, so when John went sailing through the air seconds before his leg drop would make contact with the back of his head, he felt the distinctive 'whoosh' the ropes gave as John pushed himself off of them and feeling the shake the foundations of the ring gave as 240 lbs of pressure was lifted. With all of that, he pushed away from the doomed impact, body staggering to hit the ring post and sliding down, John`s legs connecting hard with the ladder.

They both staggered to their feet sweaty and dazed, barely making it through the ref`s double count on both fallen men. The famous strength of John started to struggle through the chains he had imposed on John as he gave him a run for his money since the beginning of the match, and it seemed Super Cena was gracing them with a grand appearance. His pretty much lost all feeling in his back as he meet shoulder slam after shoulder slam each one more vicious than the last. He fell into the AA quite easily as John welcomed him into his arms.

Now he watched as a limped John climbed up the steel ladder with a mix of cheers and boos. It took him a lot more time than normally needed all because of the hurt knee John was suffering through. He made one last attempt to get the heavy ladder, managing to move most of the crushing weight away from his chest and abdomen. That drained the last of his energy, he was free to climb the other side of the ladder but simply couldn't.

Selling out his crushed emotions and heartbreak he took one last look at the blue briefcase , closing his eyes as if the sight of John`s hand closing around the handle was too much. As his eyelashes meet his cheeks, the arena was bathed in silent dead darkness. The inner countdown started in his brain, they had a really small window of an opportunity to make this work.

It continued for a whole minute. Sixty seconds of nothing but dark shadows, mummers of the crowds with the occasional flashes of cameras. A loud blaring fire alarm blasted through the speakers, and he himself jumped from the suddenness of it. The flickering black and yellow pyro work gave more mystique to the new interruption and cast a glow on a lone buffed figure standing at the top of the ramp. 'Papercut' started playing as the alarm sound died, the crowd reaction can only be described as INSANE.

He stood up, trying to move along the darkness trying not to bump into the scattered ladders, the official and the one where John was still on. The pyro increased drawing more attention to the figure and hopefully away from the ring and what was being done. The old trick of bait and switch.

He knew timing was everything, and that the crowd will only be interested for so long before they turned their attention back at the ring. The feeling of drained energy he suffered earlier disappeared as he climbed the step with an eager sprint. The lights flickered once more, the music gone and the crowd hushed trying to decipher what they were seeing.

Positions swapped, John was lying under not one but two heavy ladders seemingly unconscious. At the top of the ladder stood the Show off, smirk in place as he viewed the riot like audience smugly. He did the usual routine he did at the ramp, his spandex encased butt enticingly moving, before slicking his hand through the blondes lock, hand enclosed around the handle, tugging it until it snapped from the metal hinge it dangled from.

'Here to Show the World' blasted through as he was declared the winner for this match. He boasted in the reaction his fans and the people who generally disliked Cena and wanted him to lose screaming loudly voicing their approval much to the annoyance to the Cenation members.

* * *

He looked up from his taunting to John, eyes narrowing in contempt as 'Light it up' was hastily played, to include the people who were to far to see that AJ Lee, the woman who lately has been a sidekick to John, was making her way to the ring, make that running, sliding in to check on the fallen man.

She displayed some of the raw strength she held inside her small body as she lifted the ladders, each one weighing almost as she did from John, clattering away as she knelt to inspect the damage. Her face haggard from worry and he knew from what she told him about seeing Phil lying broken underneath Ryback`s boot that she was channeling those emotions to make it look convincing.

They all saw as he sprinted forward, briefcase falling to the ground as he grabbed AJ`s waist in his arms pulling her out of harms way as the three members of The Shield piled through the ring, seeing John as a victim for their next attack.

AJ's struggling form captured by Dolph's still sweaty one, arms held down, and open eyes focusing on each of the men decked from head to toe in black, waiting for them to attack. Rollins made a move forward, Ambrose and Reigns mirroring his action before they jumped into a fray of kicks, and punches, stomping on John`s prone form.

Dolph's hand caught her as she tried to make her way around him to John to try to help him. The other one caught her wrist mid flight as it came up to slap him for stopping her. Saying a silent prayer that he would survive her boyfriend`s wrath, he pulled her intimately against his body, lips connecting for the first time on TV.

He snaked an arm around her waist the other one closing around luscious dark locks keeping her in place. The camera zooming in on her movements as she copied on arm around his bare torso, the other one clenching the damp locks at the nape of his neck as she returned his kiss.

* * *

He left her in the ring looking between John who lay beaten and him as he walked backwards to the ramp, his blue eyes holding hers as he touched his lips where they still burned from hers. They had broken apart, foreheads touching, lips inches apart and they stilled for seconds before he pushed her to the ground and sliding out of the ring.

Her hair bounced slightly as more officials and trainers jumped on the ring to check on John. The camera zoomed as she mirrored the action of the man on the other side of the ring, tracing her lips. She scooted her body until her back hit the ropes, resting on them, her hand covering her face trying to regain some composure. Her eyes held those of John`s as he too was propped up against the rope, his jaw slackened and chest heaving. The accusation swirling wildly in his blue eyes.

* * *

She made her way backstage, a bottle of water in her hand. She stopped as she reached her destination, the ajar door allowing some of the voice to be heard.

_"So we`re cool right? no hard feelings?"_ Nick`s easy tune reached her first, and as they both expected, Phil was not a happy camper with that kiss.

_"None. Whatsoever"_ It was kinda of a turn on having someone like Phil freaking Brooks get all possessive and jealous over her. His nostrils would flare, jaw clenched and his eyes. Oh his eyes would flare up with emotions, adding an irresistible allure to his olive green eyes.

She smiled when Nick flew past her, barely registering her. He walked backwards warily watching the door expecting the hell hound to come after him after smelling his fear and trying to mouth 'good luck' to her.

"Luck is for losers" She pushed her way inside, seeing him looking at the blank monitor, his back to her. She closed the door softly behind her, locking the door. For what she was planning to do, she needed no interruption. None.

She walked until she stood flush against his back, nose barely reaching his tense shoulder blades. Her hands snaked around his waist, playing with the drawstrings of his shorts, lightly brushing his length with her movements. She felt the growl vibrate against her chest, and she clenched her thighs together, hoping and looking for some relief, until he gave her one.

Her hands brushed playing with the fine hair under the waistband teasingly, before starting her journey upwards, brushing his taut belly, excited when his muscles clenched whenever she touched the skin, her hands feeling the strong heartbeats under her open palms before she flicked his nipples fleetingly.

"Are you trying to distract me with sex?"

"Is it working?" she purred close to his ear as she stood on tip toes, her chest flush with his back.

"No" even if he said the words, his body told her otherwise as it slowly became putty in her small hands. Laughing she let one hand wander down to an area that totally disagreed with the lies he was spouting. Her panties no doubt drenched wet before were now ever wetter as her hand closed around a bulging hard length. How she couldn't wait until all of that was inside her, filling her to the brim, dragging it slowly and painfully out and sheathing it fast and hard in for long hours before spitting the evil seeds of his loins deep with in.

"Lair" she knew how down he felt. How frustrated he was because he couldn't compete with his still healing knee, how he couldn't be out there with her and practically had his hands tied as he watched Nick kiss her and save her from those three men when it was supposed to be him. Her baby was in serious need of a pick me up.

"Hey gorgeous, you've peaked my interest. My name is April, by the way," it took him a moment to catch up, as her randomness and craziness has yet to become a thing of the norms to him. The hand on his back pushed him to the large leather sofa, sitting on it, facing her for the first time she entered the room. Lord have mercy, her hair was just how he loved it; a wild, tantalizing disarray of curls haloing her lovely face. She was beyond sexy as her full mouth was glossed with that inviting peach gloss. Her expressive brown eyes were full of lust and promise. She was giving him the once over as they continued to play out their little meeting. It was a huge turn on, having his woman hit on him and try to pick him up.

Screw her for knowing how to pacify him. He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest acting unimpressed. A hard off through and through, he was playing hard to get, a failing front and a last desperate resort to act angry.

She walked toward him all sass and hips swinging. The black shorts leaving her tanned legs open to his hungry eyes. Much like a snake, albeit a short sassy snake , she slithered to him, eyes alluringly catching his. She settled snugly in his lap, her arms caging him as they pressed at each side of him.

"You know what I was thinking kissing Nick?" his silence told her he wasn't too keen on knowing. "You. I was thinking of last night. You remember baby?" again his silence spook for him, he was probably doing what she had done ,flash back to mentioned night "You, me, putting the camera to good use. Acting all dirty, naughty and wickedly sinister. How we fucked for hours and hours until I was a blubbering mess, and you took me again and again. _All ,night, long"_ He caught her chin in his hand, tired of playing games, forcing their lips together with little effort. Her shoulder sagged as his hands roamed and his lips tasted. Wantonly she rubbed against him, pushing down on him trying to look for a way to put out the fire threatening to consume her alive.

He could barely put his lips on her without feeling his restraint and gentleness erode into more forceful, dominating inclinations. The thought of her sitting here, waiting for him, thinking about him, and kissing him like she was currently kissing…it did things to him. Frightening things.

"Do you know how insane you drive me, baby?" he whispered softly against her eager mouth.

She shook her head slightly, not wanting to break their kiss. He engulfed her cheeks in his hands, pulling her down harder onto his lips and raiding every recess of her dizzying mouth. She whimpered in willing submission. He pulled back and bit gently on the graceful line of her collarbone. She gasped at his wolfish attack and bared her throat to him, trusting him completely.

"The things you make me want to do to you," he followed the line of the bone with his tongue. "The sheer number of times I've wanted to tear you to pieces, to bite and suck and mark you until you looked like a leopard. My perfect, marked, wild kitty. And you'd let me, wouldn't you?"

Oh, to hear this man talk. His voice dripped with jealous ownership. His hands had no reservations whatsoever in gripping her firmly and claiming her fully. His eyes didn't slant to one side in embarrassment. They ate her up. She felt consumed by him. Dear God, did it feel good to be devoured.

"Yes," she mewled softly. "I'd let you."

"My girl," he growled approvingly. He tugged impatiently at the hem of her top. "Off, please."

She obeyed and yanked it over her head. His hands instantly slid up her back and his mouth fused against her bare shoulder and worked its way in.

"You scare me so bad," he murmured against her, his tongue outlining the shell of her light blue bra. "I have no idea what I'm capable of when I'm with you."

She shivered at the thought of him out of control. The instinctive pleasure that came from controlling a dangerous mate made her dizzy. The she wolf in her asked as her lover continued to bite at her softly.

"Would you kill for me?" It felt so wrong to like the idea.

"I would." He bit her breast through her bra and she keened and arched into his mouth and words. She ground her hips down firmly into his, feeling his stiff presence straining upwards towards her offering.

"Would you die for me?" Equally wrong. Equally thrilling.

He moved to her other breast and bit down with the same loving possession. Her fingers fanned into his dark hair and fastened into it, holding him to her in desperate encouragement. He rumbled softly at her obvious enjoyment and answered her. "Yes. A million times over."

Her reasons were murky, hardly forming into words at all. But a tiny sentence skittered into focus, a minnow darting to the surface before disappearing again. "I…I want you inside of me." She went back to the tattoos, talking to them instead of him.

"I want to feel you, pulsing, pushing inside of me, your hands all over me, lips burning my skin, marking me.I want to feel you everywhere and know that I'll never have better."

His blood, already boiling and circling his groin, turned into jet fuel.

"Fuck, baby," he growled harshly, taking his t-shirt up and off, furious that her words hadn't found them already naked so he could react instantly to their fuckable content. He rolled her underneath him on the couch and shoved his weight forcibly into her.

"There won't be other men after me," he promised darkly, his hips thrusting hard between her legs. "Not ever."

She arched up into his jealousy and hummed at its delicious heat. "I know," she assured him breathlessly. A million years of evolutionary imperative forced her thighs open wide across him and pushed the sexiest, most alluring noises out of her throat. She bent backwards, giving him access to anything he wanted. He took without thinking, clasping her waist and running his thumbs over the svelte muscles of her tummy. Looking at it filled him with the insane urge toss her birth control pills into the trash and mark her in a far more permanent fashion. Namely, fuck her until that sweet, tight expanse of skin was round with the irrefutable proof of his child. Proof that he was the lucky bastard she'd chosen.

He snapped back as he felt the soft skin of her palms as they made their way under his shorts. What a sneaky little thing. His body shuddered as her semi cool hands found their prize, scrapping a blunt nail along the pulsating vein, thumb swirling in circles.

"God, your hands," he murmured.

She smirked proudly. "You gonna reward me now? I've been a patient sport, baby."

* * *

"Oh, my God. Baby, harder…_please_!"

He clamped his hand over her mouth while fulfilling her request and slamming himself forcefully between her bare thighs. He fought back a growl and buried his face in the soft curls of her hair and the delectable smell of her neck. She was whimpering behind his hand as he cinched her legs tighter around his waist, his cock pistoning in and out in a desperate, unmeasured tempo. He couldn't watch their frantic, driving hips, just like he hadn't seen her lack of panties until his questing fingers informed him of the fact, but fuck if both of those things didn't _feel _like heaven. His other hand was busy massaging her clit, making her twitch and shudder around him in the sexiest way imaginable. But dammit, if he was going to fall, he was taking her with him.

Her lips parted under his hand and her tongue swiped a raw, wet line of outrageous invitation across his palm. His own mouth was instantly jealous. He removed his hand and tugged her chin upwards.

"Gimme," he ordered as he pressed his lips to hers. His tongue invaded her mouth, wordlessly demanding the same treatment she gave his hand. She whimpered again and gladly stroked her tongue along the velvety line of his lips and teeth, basking in his dark, masculine taste and arching into his thrusting body in helpless submission. Her arms snaked up the couch behind her as she clasped onto the edge and used it as leverage to grind harder into his lower half.

This was so wrong. So very inappropriate and very, _very_ reckless. Someone could walk in any second. They could be caught. They should have waited. They should have found somewhere else, anywhere else. But the thrill behind it added a dark alluring irresistable feel to what they were doing

Except he felt her walk in.

Except she saw him turn around as he flopped on the couch.

Their hearts stopped together. One of them went hard and seeking. One of them went wet and trembling with need.

He hit a sweet spot deep in her womb with his brutal thrusts and she bit his lower lip to silence her cry. He snarled possessively, running his tongue along the bite mark .

"Say my name," he hissed, her inner muscles clenched him, his eyes nearly rolled out of their sockets.

"Phil," she whispered in the breathy, sexy voice he'd become so addicted to. The filthiest words and most incapacitating pleas had called to him in that voice. It was the only sound in the world capable of turning him from a straight-laced, rule-bound nice guy into a rebellious, rutting animal. He could heedlessly fuck for hours, he just needed that voice and it was all but inevitable.

But there was no time now.

He pressed against her little bundle of nerves, then dipped his fingers into her sweet lubrication and brought them back, teasing her harder until she pressed her lips together and keened in a strangled, muffled cry.

"You gonna cum for me? My wet, tight little sweetheart? You gonna ride my cock and fingers and just lose it? Come on, I want to feel you. I want your pussy squeezing me so hard that I forget where I am. Come on, baby. Let go." His whispering stole her breath. She was gasping, rising up. She was so close. She slammed her lips into his and moaned loudly into the cavern of his mouth, hoping to lose the echo deep inside him. She was fluttering. She was cresting. He broke free.

Her right hand shot to the back of his head and crashed her lips to his a split-second before she screamed. The vibrations filled his skull as her core clasped and pulled him inward. It was more than any man could take and exactly what every man could ever want.

He squeezed his eyes shut and roared against her lips as he came ferociously and dizzyingly hard. The most intense pleasure he'd ever known spiked in his heart and brain and crashed through his bloodstream before it jettisoned violently from between his thighs and into the woman he loved.

They shivered against each other "We need to go, they are waiting for us."

Still shivering, she nodded as she ran a finger around her mouth, wiping away any smudged lipstick. "I know."

He patted the pockets of his fallen shorts until he found his handkerchief and offered it to her with shy eyes. She looked at his offering before looking at him questioningly. He dropped his eyes in adorable and completely unneeded modesty.

"For…you know."

She chuckled softly pulling him and dragging him closer. "A man who wants my pussy to squeeze him until he forgets where he is, is suddenly too shy to say where I should use a hankie?"

Color rose to his cheeks and she grinned. "Say it, Phil. I like your voice when you say it."

He inhaled sharply, his eyes growing dark as he silently pressed into her again. There wasn't an inch to spare between them.

"Pussy," he growled softly. "If you want to wipe the cum from your pussy."

She smiled. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" She kissed him slowly, whispering against him. "I beg for your cock every night. You won't insult me by using those words, baby."

He nodded, his lips switching up and down with the movement. "All right. So do you want it? My hankie?"

She pushed him back and cleared her throat, fetching her fallen clothes. "No," she said simply. As he watched her dress, she murmured, "I want you to look at me all night and know that your cum is wetting my thighs."

* * *

**Naughty kids, eh? :P**

**There is two chapters left and epilogue.  
****Excited? review and tell me.**

**I would really like for you to check out my newest guinea pig 'Ballerina And The Best' and tell me what you think of it :) **


	26. I Know Declare You Heel Couple

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**This is a rewrite to chapter 26, who SawyerDonovan, pointed out there is paragraph in my latest update that was identical to one of his in his story 'Holding Onto Strings Better Left To Fray'. Being fucked up with the flu, I pasted the wrong paragraph posted his instead of mine, as I was saving it on my computer for a later read. My apologies to both the author and the readers, I am not a copier and will never be. It was a complete neglect on my part to check before I posted. Again, my apologies. **

* * *

"..so let`s recap for one moment what had happened last night on the TLC PPV. Mr Zigglers and I put up a pretty good match, we beat each other up, he kicked me, I punched him and it was all going well. I was this " he left a small space between his thumb and index finger "close to reaching the case. Then out of nowhere, the lights go off, someone stands on the ramp. Less than two minutes latter, positions are swapped, I am lying under two ladders and Dolph was on top of the very same ladder I was on, and he won the match. Seconds latter, the so called 'Shield' attack me because of the injustice that was done to me"

The same reaction he always got, mix of cheers and boos. He waited for them to calm down before he continued from his perch on the steel chair he positioned in the middle of the ring "Last night was last night and today is a whole brand new da-"

'Here to Show the World' blasted through, interrupting him mid sentence the blue briefcase dangling from the hand of the self proclaimed Show Off and the other was holding a mike. He made his way down to the ring, smirk firmly in place as he stepped between the ropes.

"You wanna talk injustice John? Injustice was done weeks ago in the ring by you personally. When you gave AJ the worst kiss possible in the history of worst kisses possible. The only thing worth recapping about other than my victory is the way your 'girl' got the most show stealing kis-"

'Cult Of Personality' interrupted Dolph`s sentence and both turned around to see Punk with the slight limp in his gait and Haymen as he cradled the title much like a mother would her new born infant. The ever present mike in his hand as he slowly but surely made his way in to the ring.

"Is this a re-run? I feel like it`s a re-run. Dolph Ziggler winning Money In The Bank briefcase, again. John boy standing whining about losing and getting pushed a little. Boo Hoo" He jeered, as Haymen threw his head back and laughed. The crowd, same as with John, both cheered and booed at his words.

"Now moving on to a different and personally a more important subject. AJ Lee" He looked, excited that a diva nonetheless was getting this kind of reaction at the mention of her name "Now as you boys saw earlier, the kiss of the year award didn't go to you Ken barbbie, or you; you big boy scout. It went to uhh..who was it Paul?" he grabbed his chin, scratching as he tired to 'remember'.

"Oh wait for it... waaaait for it.. it was me. Well me and the lady of course"

'Light It Up' was the next theme music to be played. Much like them, she made her way to the ring, skipping, before she wiped both feet on the mat, a habit he now noticed they both shared.

He couldn't help but let his eyes roam appreciatively over the alluring display of dusky golden bare skin. Her shorts rode low on her hips and high on her thighs, the black boots framing her lean legs suggesting she was sewed into them and by their snug frame, it probably wasn't far from the truth. Her upper half completely covered by a tight zip up hoodie, it was a combination of two different hoodies. John`s and Dolph`s.

Only he knew what was underneath it.

She pushed the dark glossy lock over her back, flipping it carelessly. Her eyes roamed all three men, lingering on each one alone, no could guess who`s side she was one. It was screaming loud and clear that the uneven, mentally unstable Crazy Chick was back.

"Now, now boys. There`s no need to get your panties in a twist over me" She took a step closer to John, cocking her hip she took one forward to stand infront of Dolph. Her eyes cut over her shoulder, they roamed Punk`s form from head to toe appreciatively and she took a step in his direction.

She cocked an eyebrow as Haymen opened his arms to her, much like he did when he 'proposed' to her.

"AJ what are you doing here?" John`s gentle yet accusing tune filled the arena, everyone seeing the tension between them, same as last night after Dolph left her in the ring after kissing her infront of John.

The words were frozen on her lips as again the arena was enveloped in darkness and a hushed silence fell over the crowd. And much like yesterday, the blare of the fire alarm sounded, followed by 'Papercut'. The yellow and black pyro work, illuminated and cast a flickering glow on the five figures in the ring. Unlike last time there was no buffed figure standing on the ramp.

After a good solid of one minute. Sixty seconds. The music died and the lights were back on and again the audience were left to decipher what had happened.

Dolph`s prone body was near the apron, the briefcase near his head with a dent forming, and it can only be concluded that he was hit by it. Haymen was leaning on the rope casually, the title slung over one shoulder. His eyes shining in a sinister glee.

Punk was two steps infornt of Paul. His green eyes bulging at the sight infront of him.

AJ had her foot on the back of John as he laid crumbled under her feet. The steel chair held securely in her hand before through it with a clang. Her head leaned sideways, eyes rolling as she swayed in place. Her chest heaved noticeably before a laugh bubbled through her lips.

Punk slowly walked to stand behind her, towering over her small body. His hands gripped her shoulders and she stilled as he reached forward; bringing the zipper to the hybrid hoodie down. And as inch by inch the zipper was down and what was underneath it was starting to show, the reaction started to grow before it got deafening.

There was no doubting the obnoxiously yellow shirt, cut off midriff, little patches of skin teased through the cuts on the side.

He turned her around, supporting her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. And with her back now to the crowd, the rest of the shirt was revealed.

'I`m a Paul Haymen girl'.

* * *

She could feel him vibrating with pent-up energy..

Her hands gripped his tee shirt.

Her breasts pressed against his chest.

His arms were crossed at her waist and grazed the top of her ass.

And this was enough to push them over.

He lowered his head and caught her lips in a mind-blowing kiss, one she eagerly returned, wrapping her arms around his neck for leverage and pushed herself against him hungrily, opening her mouth to his demanding tongue and moaning lustfully. Feeling like he was pushing his luck if he stayed longer locked in the hazy daze that is April, he broke the kiss not before taking one last nip, growling as he took in her heated eyes, tinged cheeks and swollen lips.

"Later we can un-PG this" she murmured and he would hold her to that promise.


	27. Tis The Season To Be Jolly

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**To get in the true season`s of Christmas, I urge everyone who haven't seen the 'Happy Holidays from WWE' to go and see it. Still wondering how they got Punk to do it.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

He was a biter.

Or so he had discovered.

The knowledge shocked him as it came completely out of the blue. One would think we would know absolutely everything about himself, and then BAM. It hits you in the face, that of all the self proclaimed knowledge of your inner self and what not, you have probably just began to scratch the surface.

He knew he an orally-fixated man. He needed something between his teeth almost all the time. Pizza. Gum. Lollipops. Didn't matter really.

However Lollipops were one thing. People were another freakin' kettle of fish.

Before April? He'd never looked at a woman's naked form and felt his mouth literally water at the sight and had the urge to take the skin, worry it before marking it.

He'd never reacted like he was starving to death and she was the most lush fruit he'd ever tasted.

The kind of fruit that just explodes in your mouth. So juicy. So ripe.

Peaches that drip. Grapes that burst. Their skins break, their contents blow up in an orgy of flavor.

April was no different.

Delicious flesh and soft skin. Lickable. Edible. Lush.

"I cant..oh yeah that feels so good... believe I let you convince me to stay at a hotel rather than my...ohhh parents" The sheets crumbled in her fist as she clawed at them. Her hair framing her like a halo. A dark, alluring, sinister halo. He felt the smooth skin of her thighs along his sides as they framed his waist in a snug warm cocoon. His 'caterpillar' was more than happy to press harder into the heat offered and felt the junction of her thighs welcome him as he settled snugly, counting down minutes until he could slip into a more hot, velvety wet cavern.

"We can`t do this " her bare and stiff bud disappeared inside the cavern of his mouth, tugging before murmuring around the flesh, sending vibration through her veins, molten lava travelling from her chest, to her stomach, to her loins and now staining her panties "at your parents. Unless you don't want "another suckle, another moan "this" her flicked his tongue, liking how she was squirming underneath him.

Truth be told he was torturing her by dragging this out. But he was also torturing himself as well.

She drew his lips to hers and kissed him. She teased his lips with her tongue, beckoning him to open his mouth to her. He responded and tangled his tongue with hers, loving how she tasted. She pushed herself up and back farther onto the bed, Phil following her.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them by the side of her head against the pillows. He lowered his head to her jaw and began a slow, delicious series of kisses from her chin to her throat.

"I am _not_,"

_kiss_

"going to take you,"

_kiss_

"in a quickie."

_kiss_

She uttered a small cry of desire and pushed her chest into his, fighting his hold on her wrists as she tried desperately to touch him. But he wasn't giving in as he continued his spine-melting tour of her throat with his mouth. Needing him like nothing in her life before, she raised her knee grinding softly into the hard bulge she found there. He froze mid-kiss and groaned harshly against her neck.

"Dammit, April. You're not making this easy," he whispered gruffly.

She banged her head against the pillows, frustrated and well horny as he continued to refuse her release. "Patience doll. I`ll give you what you want. Good and proper"

She wanted it hard. He'd give it to her hard.

His right hand wandered near hers and she caught it, bringing his palm to her lips. She kissed it softly before pulling back and studying the lines. He was right-handed. This hand was responsible for so much. Pain. Pleasure. So much pleasure. She traced the lines, and she wondered which lines creased deepest when he he punched. Which ones smoothed out completely when he caressed her as he was doing now.

"It's fun teasing you. Watching you get all riled up. Pushing the limit to see how far I can go before you explode. Hell, it's a bit of a turn on."

She stared down at him incredulous. "You're kidding, right?"

A wicked grin lit up his face, as he shook his head no. "It's sexy. You get this passionate gleam in your eyes; they spit fire at me. And when you put your hands on your hips, the way you do, your breasts …"

"Well, let's just say they look a lot more interesting than they normally do." He ran his hands down her body and pulled her hips closer, letting her feel her growing effect on him. "It's definitely a turn on."

"Careful what you wish for baby, I think a riding lesson is in order."

* * *

"A riding lesson?"

As his brain caught up with her, she was already seated atop of him. He ran his fingers lightly over the sides of her face and down her neck, evoking a shiver from her as she wiggled trying to escape his ticklish yet oh so arousing touch.

"Stop it. I can't think straight when you touch me like that." He looked up at her, blinking his eyes innocently, "Like what?"

She caught the gleam in his eyes and realised what he was doing, but decided to go with it anyway. But she immediately lost interest in the game when she felt him straining between her legs, his length rubbing intimately against her, long, hard and oh so soft, moisture seeping from her to ease his movements. "Oh!" Her eyes flew to his as she adjusted her weight on her knees. He slid easily between her warm, wet lips and brushed against her clit, over and over again, deliberately not entering her, tantalizing them both with the exquisite foreplay for what seemed like hours.

She moaned and shivered, her hips squirming deliciously against his. He was pulsing against her, growing thicker and harder with every stroke. "That feels so good." Biting her bottom lip, she tried to rise up and take him in, to ease the burning flame he was creating inside her.

"Patience is a virtue, you know."

Giving in, at least momentarily, she sighed and met his gaze, acknowledging his physical dominance. "Fine. Have it your way." Pouting prettily, she let him control her movements for a few minutes, then decided to try and tempt him with her untried feminine wiles, see if she could persuade him to take a different course of action.

His eyes darkening as he watched her other hand blaze a trail up, caressing and teasing the bounty of flesh he wanted to claim for his own.

_We'll just see who gives in first… _

Very quickly,she realized the problem with her idea. She was getting even more turned on, swiftly moving beyond the point of caring about control anymore.

"Phil…" Her voice came out as a shaky whimper, her dark eyes locking hotly on his. "Please…" her voice carried out in a whine as she pushed her hips down harder against his and created a tighter friction, trying to coax him into giving in. "I want you. Need you so bad…"

Finally relenting, he lifted her up, impaling her with one swift stroke and grinding her pelvis against him. Deep, saturating pleasure overtook her and her head flew back in triumph; a cry of ecstasy ringing from her lips, her body arching wildly as she came, her hands falling back to rest on his thighs.

He felt her clench tightly around him, her inner muscles squeezing convulsively, repeatedly, the steamy velvet of her walls enclosing him, wrapping him up in exquisite warmth. He groaned, drowning in the sweet sensations coursing through him. Moving slowly, he gently lifted her and brought her back down, thrusting up to meet her again and again.

He glanced up at her, green, heavily lidded eyes trailing over her flushed skin. "What?" he murmured, licking over the bite mark he'd made before moving further down and capturing a taut bud in his mouth.

"I can feel you… throbbing… deep inside me…" she bit her lip and groaned, gasping for air, her left hand grasping at his shoulder for purchase as her body started to shake and lose its easy rhythm.

His hands returning to her hips and calming her movements, restoring the gentle glide of their bodies against each other. "Relax… it'll be better if we wait."

Several minutes later, he was straining to hold back as well and finally he let her move faster, taking her harder, pushing up deeper inside her with every thrust. He kissed her hungrily, nipping at her, his tongue easing the slight sting as it slid over the marks he left behind.

He knew he was close. There was no way he could hold out much longer, but he also knew that she wasn't quite there yet. She was struggling against him, frantic now in her need. Dipping his left hand down between their bodies, he found the damp crown of hair between her thighs, found the heat of their joining and the sensitive nub above it. He began stroking her with his thumb as he leaned forward and captured one of her nipples between his teeth.

A hoarse cry left her lips as she came; so sensitized that his touch threw her over the edge, her climax hitting her hard and fast like a runaway freight train. Her lips trembled , pure bliss written there for all to see, eyes rolling back beneath closed lids while tears slipped softly down her cheeks.

A thrill shot through him as he realized what was happening to her.

She was vibrating around him; the moist velvet of her walls squeezing him tight and he started to thrust again, lost in the unbelievably intense sensations surrounding him. He felt the tremors inside her increase and took a sudden, sharp intake of breath as he came with incredible force, his body going rigid, his shoulders glowing with a sheen of perspiration as he collapsed back on the bed, taking her with him.

She shuddered against him her damp skin was ultra-sensitive now and she shivered as his harsh breaths fanned out over her.

"Holy shit."

* * *

"Relax. Breathe in, breathe out."

"Just gimme minute."

"It's been five minutes since you told me to give you a minute"

"Ok. We can go now."

She raised her hand slowly to the doorknob.

"Wait!"

"Now what?"

"What if they don't like me?"

She smiled kindly to her boyfriend. She couldn't help but found it so cute that he was nervous to meet her parents.

"Don't worry. They'll like you. Who wouldn't?"

"Uhh just about anyone who ever met me?" he was giving her a look that screamed 'duh'.

She kissed him sweetly and took his hand in hers "They will love you because I love you. OK"

His green orbs swirled with emotions. Happiness, fear, nervous, giddy all shined bright for her to see.

"At least you could have let me wear the suit" He looked down at his casual attire. Dark jeans, a plain white t-shirt and dark leather jacket.

"That ridiculously two sizes too big of a penguin suit. That wasn't the man I fell in love with. This" she motioned to him, tugging him closer "is the only man I am going to take home to my family"

"No are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes."  
_Here goes everything.  
_3...2...1

"Mom? Dad? We're here."

* * *

She took his jacket from him, following her as she made her way inside the house.

"Really?"

"I was so fucking nervous, I looked like a total idiot standing silent. Look my hands are starting to sweat. Aww Fuck I really need to pee."

She closed the door to the coat closet, her hands framing his face, willing his frantic eyes to settle on hers. She really thanked whoever was looking out for them that her mother who had saw them first.

"You don't need to pee, it`s OK to sweat. Just deep breaths and you will wow them. At any time you want to go, we`ll go?"

"How did I get lucky to have you?"

"I just have low standards."

"April all of us are out in the back, come say hi"

His eyes bulged "Who exactly is all of us?" he followed her as she made her way into the back through the kitchen.

"I am sure she means Dad, and my brother and sis-"

"You didn't tell me you have over 30 brothers and sisters"

Fuck

"SURPRISE!" came the loud roar of the guests.

Through throngs of people that came to welcome her home, her hand still gripped his, knowing if she let go he`d feel left in the middle of the ocean, fending himself from the swimming sharks. So after many kisses and one sided hugs, they stopped near the end.

She looked back at Phil and the man standing near the Christmas tree, not knowing what to do. On one hand she really wanted a hug and a kiss, and on the other hand she didn't want to leave Phil alone in a house where he didn't know anyone but her. She looked puzzled as he untangled their hands, giving her a gentle push forward. And that was all the encouragement she needed.

"Daddy" her small arms wrapped like a vice around her father`s neck, feeling his arms wrapped securely around her waist, lifting her from the ground twirling her around in circle. To anyone looking it was obvious that April was daddy`s little girl.

While her dad may or may not have a shotgun at hand, the look in his eyes, hard and calcualting would send anyone six feet under at a glance.

_Oh boy..._

* * *

"So…"

"So…"

_Well, this has got to be the most awkward dinner in the history of awkward dinners. _She shifted uncomfortably on the wooden chair she was sitting on and tried to focus every ounce of her concentration on eating her steak.

Beside her, Phil stared ahead calmly. Unlike the first three hours of their visit, he was a nervous wreck unlike the boyfriend she came to know and love.

Across from him, her father stared back.

The air was-how could she put it in words?- heavy, to say the least. The table occupants did not say a word for a little while. It was not until her dad cleared his throat and put down the fork he was gripping rather tightly.

"So, April here talked a lot about you, Phil,"

A corner of his lips lifted slightly. "Likewise sir,"

"You two are…" her dad closed his eyes briefly and his expression seemed troubled, as if saying the next words took a lot out of him. In fact, that was probably the case. She was beginning to pity her dad. "…dating," he said at last.

"Yes, sir,"

"For how long exactly?"

"For three months, now,"

If her dad choked on the juice he was drinking, he certainly did not show it. He set the glass back on the table and took several deep breaths. She was beginning to understand the fear girls feel when they were about to confront their parents about their pregnancy.

He watched in nervous silence as her face slowly turned red to purple then at last, it was white.

_This cannot be good, _he gulped internally, yet he looked non-pulsed. Though his eyes were shining with amusement when he noticed her nervousness. The latter merely shot him a glare.

"Three months," his dad said carefully, facing April this time. "That would be about 90 days,"

"Um…yeah, I guess so,"

"And in those 90 days, you didn't have a single thought about telling me a bit sooner?"

"Yeah well, daddy…I…" She began with a sheepish smile. _Well we had the BOD on our asses, Amy his ex, my insecurities, his injury. You know NOTHING much._

"You what April?"

"You have to understand, sir," reaching over to wrap an arm around her shoulder, causing the her to jump slightly. "Despite her confidence, April is surprisingly shy about these things,"

She desperately wanted to punch him in the kidney but that would be like punching a damn rock- a highly attractive with a perfect smile and a body to die for kind of rock, but still. So she decided to settle for glaring at him heatedly instead.

"Look…son. Just…" the her dad rubbed his temples. "Tell me why do you want to date my daughter so much?"

"Daddy" she shot her mother a pleading look. Her dad was never this hard on Jay or Trent.

Phil tilted his head as he considered the question.

"Well," Phil began. "For starters, I love her"

Her dad still look unconvinced.

"She's stubborn and she's sarcastic. Sometimes, too much," He shot her a meaningful glance.

She crossed his arms. "In my defense, I'm 100 pounds of pale skin and bones. Sarcasm is my only defense," she huffed, instantly feeling a wave of deja vu washing over her. She had this conversation before.

He laughed. "She is also had this way of highlighting every paragraph in any book she reads, as if they are all important,"

"They are-!"

"But she is also the type of person who is overprotective over the ones she loves," His smile softened. "She is the type of person who helps people even though they don't deserve it," His eyes shone with affection when he said the next words with such clarity and confidence that it made her heart swell. "I love her. And she loves me more than I deserve. ,"

The pair waited for the verdict.

"Well…I can't deny that you do look like you care a lot about my daughter," he began. "And I don't want to be too controlling over your life, April. In fact, I'm really proud of you,"

"You are?" her eyes wide with surprise.

Her dad nodded. "You're taking control over your life just fine despite everything that we've been through. So…" Another deep breath. "I…give you my blessing to date April, Phil," he said. "As long as you take care of her,"

She grinned as she got up from her seat and approached her dad, hugging him abruptly. "I love you Daddy," she breathed. "Thanks for not cutting his balls off" she whispered to him only.

"You hurt her, you're dead,"

Phil chuckled but nodded. "I'll remember that much,"

"You better,"

The dinner ended quite well in the end. When her dad was busy clearing up the dishes (she offered to help but he waved her off dismissively, saying to 'hang out with her boyfriend or something' ), Phil abruptly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug as they stood at the foot of the stairs.

"What's with the sudden PDA?" she chuckled, a bit breathless.

She felt his lips against her hair. "I'm just celebrating," he murmured.

"Celebrating what?"

"You. Me. Us."

**The End.  
For now ;)**

* * *

**:) **


	28. Epilogue: Endings and Beginnings

Disclaimer: All World Wrestling Entertainment programming, talent names, images, likenesses, slogans, wrestling moves, trademarks, logos and copyrights are the exclusive property of World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. and its subsidiaries. All other trademarks, logos and copyrights are the property of their respective owners. © 2012 World Wrestling Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Meaning I Own Nothing. Just Borrowing for some Fun.

* * *

**Here comes goodbye...**

* * *

**January, 1st 2013  
09:39 PM**

In the sanctuary, Phil stood with the mister, anxiously, awaiting her entrance. He'd been quite edgy since they parted ways this afternoon. It really began to set in for him then, he and April were about to be married.

After all their trial, the disagreements and separations caused by their own inexperience or by others, there was still one thing that had always remained the same, their deep desire and love for each other.

Now as they prepared to solidify that bond before family, friends, he finally allowed himself a nervous smile, expressing his true happiness at finally having made it to this point. He knew in his head and heart, no one could ever make him feel the way April did. His attention was eventually brought back to the moment at hand, as the processional was set to begin. All eyes traveled to the back of the church, falling upon the jubilant faces of the wedding party. They began their trek down the aisle way with him observing them all proudly marching towards him arm in arm. Scott and Chaleen confidently led off the group, with a radiant Kaitlyn and Stephen following after. He didn't miss the tinged red cheeks that matched the hair of Sheamus, nor how his lips sparkled whenever the light reflected on it, without a doubt Kaitlyn`s gloss. Maybe another wedding will be soon underway.

He gave each couple a gentle smile as they took their places on either side of him. Their apparent and genuine joy helped soothe Phil some , as yet his nerves still wouldn't let up completely. It just made him recognize, once more, he was one step closer to being with the woman he loved forever. His thoughts, though, were again distracted by, this time, the sweet ooh's and ahh's of the crowd as the youngest members of the party made their debut. First came little Mark, the spitting image of his uncle, April`s brother. The bronzed, brown eyed handsome tyke was tenuously carrying the miniature silk ring pillow towards the front as his parents and the rest of the assembly watched on with great delight. Then came the very focused and lovely Abby right after, carefully dropping white rose petals right down the middle of the pathway. Once everyone was situated, though, April's cue promptly began to play.

The entire congregation now rose and turned back to the doorway, where a breathtaking April stood on her beaming father's arm. As all took time to take in her and the moment, he attentively gazed at his striking bride, as well, and immediately let go of any lingering feelings of anxiety and like was always the case when they were in each others presence, the loving couple caught each others eye and everyone else vanished. She was again lost in those green gems and tender smile and, also, let go of any residual questions in her mind. She knew she could never see herself taking this step with anyone but him.

Both were lost in their strong feelings for each other as her father finally delivered her to his side. The trio then stood before the minister who promptly began the service by asking, "Who gives this woman to this man?" There was a brief pause as her father watched Phil study his daughter, intensely. He soon smiled, knowing this man would always adore his little girl and that she was indeed in good hands before he eventually replied, "I do."

He then gave the couple another deep smile before kissing his daughter, placing her hand in Phil's and taking his seat. They both then turned back to the minister, their own smiles still glowing, and he continued on, "Love withers under constraints: its very essence is liberty: it is compatible neither with obedience, jealousy, nor fear: it is there most pure, perfect, and unlimited where its votaries live in confidence, equality and is unreserved. Love does not care to define and is never in a hurry to do so. We are gathered here today to join this man, Phillip Jack Brooks, and this woman, April Jeannette Mendez, in Holy matrimony. Now many assembled here know this couple and the trials they have endured to get here. They however, have decided to voice, in their own words, how they feel about those test and each other . . . April." She took a deep breath and gently squeezed her beau's hand before finally finding her voice and beginning.

"I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life with. You are the reason I smile when there is nothing to smile about. I want to thank you so much for allowing me to feel the greatest feeling I have ever felt and I promise to cherish it and do my best to keep you happy. I will laugh with you, cry with you and love you until death do us apart."

The minister turned to the emotional young man "Phil".

He cleared his throat and began "I take you to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance, my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress. Grow with you in mind and spirit. Always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live"

"The arms of love encompass you with your present, your past, your future; the arms of love gather you together. By the power given to me, I now..."

* * *

**January, 1st 2013**

**09:40 PM**

**200000 ft and dropping**

"...for your safety and comfort, we ask that you please **remain seated** with your **seat belt fastened** until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about.

On behalf of the entire crew, I'd like to **thank you** for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice stay!"

"Hey you OK?" She turned to him, eyes wild, forehead coating with sweat, heart pounding threatening to break her ribs.

"Hey hey hey, what`s wrong?" her captured her face in his palms, trying to catch her frantic eyes. He brought her closer as she flung herself in his arms, burrowing closer into his chest. The little sniffling noises not lost on him. Whatever she was dreaming about, really spooked her.

"Shhh, it`s OK. We are landing now, and soon we will be back at my place" He felt the nod against his neck, worry filling him further as she clutched his jacket in her fists. He knew he had to find a way to distract her, get her mind off whatever she dreamed about.

"I have a confession to make"

Was he really about to do this?

For her, he was. God he was so whipped.

"I read fanfiction"

Silence then a simple "Oh"

"About you and me"

"Oh, whoaaaaaa" she leaned back, her eyes held something unknown. He expected teasing, laughing, making jokes at his expense.

"I do too" she said it in the most adorable way, like she discovered another thing in common between them.

_I know you do._

"Cool" he rested his chin on top of his head, feeling her relaxed in his embrace "Phil?"

"Mmm"

"I had this weird dream once" her voice was hesitant as she spoke.

"About what?"

"You and me in a plane, arguing, you snooping through my phone, reading fanfiction..."

* * *

"..what do you say?" She looked between the hand he was offering her and the flashes all around them as she stood back still hidden from view. Her mind flashed back to late last night and early this morning. The plane landed ten minutes ago, as they turned their cells back on, texts rained on them. Word got round that April is joining him in his Chicago home. The press, the fans filling the airport and the blocking the only way out.

_10_

_"Look I don't have an old ring that my mother gave to me or an old vintage necklace passed down from generations to give to the latest addition to the Brooks family"_

_9_

_"All I have is this" he grasped her trembling hand, pressing it over his heavily beating heart, his eyes shone in the bright lights twinkling from the Christmas lights and the ugly disco ball Colt insisted on hanging._

_8_

_Will she think less of him with how small his offering was?_

_7_

_Time hung suspended as the room stilled from around them._

_6_

_The words he was preparing to say were cut short by the crashing of her lips against his. The salty wetness that caught between their still locked lips had him deepen it, slanting over trying to taste of her as much as he could._

_5_

_They broke away, both panting harshly, forehead pressing. Her hands brushed his neck soothingly, well aware of what she held between her hands._

_4_

_"This" her open palm pressed again over his heart beating strongly._

_3_

_"This is all I have ever wanted"_

_2_

_"This is all I will ever need"_

_1_

_"Marry me"_

Switching hands on the handle, her right hand slipped into his and he enveloped it securely in his own. She took one last deep breath before she stepped into view.

* * *

'Today`s sighting was big! WWE Champion CM Punk and the former general manger of Monday night RAW and WWE Diva AJ Lee stepped out of at the airport holding hands and looking cozy.

They have been rumored to have an off screen relationship as well as being the WWE  
current and newest power couple. Spokesperson for the WWE Champ stated that the new couple are more than happy. The two have been friends since CM Punk did an appearance on NXT season three as a commentator, the same season AJ was a rookie with her pro Primo.

The two of them shared a summer love as part of love triangle with WWE Superstar Daniel Brayn before a new feud with both John Cena and Dolph Ziggler that led to the birth of this new young power couple. Back to you Kevin'

* * *

**Well this is it I guess.**

**Thanks to Red Foxy. You are the driving force behind this one and I cant say thanks enough.**

**Thanks to Kelzo85, DoubleDee068, RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21, tlaw2, PeaceLoveMuzic, Lexi.U, foldintothenight, OrchidI007711, Raiden519, lilywhite25, StraightEdgeCrazyChick, Punkler, cjpunkx, salvatoreannabeth, Welshy84, Amanda, Denise, vamqueen440 , Damon's Vampire Barbie, and all the guest reviews.**

**Thanks to all who ****favourited**, followed and read this story, it really means a lot :)

**With this one done for ****I would really like for you to check out my newest guinea pig 'Ballerina And The Best' and tell me what you think of it :)**


	29. Sequel Alert

**Hello everyone !**

**Happy New Year :D **

**There is a sequel to Masked Confessions I started today. **

**It`s called 'Unmasked Hearts'.**

**It picks off on tonight`s RAW but with heel AJPunk instead.**

**Check out and have an awesome year.**


End file.
